Pokémon: A Protégé's Journey
by Matty1843
Summary: 5 years ago, a legend disappeared after the biggest battle of his life. Now, in the Kanto region, a protégé will rise. There will be obstacles, there will be hardship, there will be pain. But will there be victory? - Hey guys, Matty 1843 here! Just be warned, there's a couple of crossovers mixed in here: - RWBY (Rooster Teeth) - Sakura (The Visual Novel series by Winged Cloud)


Prologue

Lumiose City Stadium was silent. The crowd hushed into shock and awe by the event that had just unfolded in front of them. The titans had clashed in the centre of the battlefield for what must be the last time. The steam cloud created from the Water Shuriken and Blast Burn clash at last faded, the participants both still standing. There was a tension in the air, thick as cream, as the two Pokémon and their trainers stared at each other, knowing one of them had to give.

Eventually, one of them did. The Protégé, the Pokémon that had dominated the Kalos League thus far, fell to its knees, defeated. The silence was broken by an eruption of thunderous applause, the Champion and his Pokémon celebrating their hard-won victory against all odds.

Minutes later, the presentation followed, the Protégé given his runner-up medal, and the Champion his trophy. Fireworks lit up the blue sky above their heads, and music was blaring out of unseen speakers.

Both trainers left the stadium minutes later. But only one was seen again.

The loser had been through a lot. For years he had been training, building bonds with his Pokémon and making friends all over the world. But despite all of that, he had been defeated. A black rage grew inside, followed by a wave of despair and hopelessness. He simply couldn't win. His goal was out of sight and always would be. He was too ashamed to show his face in front of his friends. Why would they want to look at someone who had just lost the greatest opportunity ever of achieving his dream? A loser? He turned away and ran. Away from the embarrassment, the shame, the anger… Away from the world.

His family, friends, everyone who had ever known him was in a panic searching for him. But eventually, the search was called off, and a statue was built in his honour in his hometown, presumed dead. He would never be seen in public again.

**5 years later…**

Chapter 1: A journey of a thousand miles begins…

Matty Butler was always different. Whilst other kids at the age of 10 would've gone off and started Pokémon journeys, Matty chose to stay behind and go to a special school far away from his hometown. It would be another 7 years before he left again. Even there he stood out though. He didn't have a huge friend group, but nor was he a bully. He was just a kind, timid child who you'd have to get to know. He rarely got in trouble with his teachers either, except Lieutenant Surge, mainly due to his chatty tendencies. Nevertheless, he passed with flying colours, and Surge even offered to give him a place to live. He left Matty with a luxury apartment at the top of a skyscraper in Vermilion City in the Kanto region, right next door to a nice family with a Flareon who he'd look after sometimes.

He'd only been living here for a couple of months, but his apartment was already set up. Fridge full of Chocolate Milk at all times, check. Laptop with Discord and Twitter, check. Bed fit for a king, check. Apart from an Xbox One he'd gotten for his birthday, that was all he needed. Surge covered the expenses of living, so Matty was making cold hard cash from his job at a Thrifty Megamart just down the road.

Matty was just getting ready to go to work one morning, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Matty, my boy! Good morning!" The voice was kind and jolly, yet matter-of-fact. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Professor Oak," Matty replied. "And you?"

"Splendid! I'm in the lobby." And he hung up.

Professor Oak was a man of science. THE man of science, in fact. He was the Pokémon Professor of the Kanto region, a teacher at Matty's old school, and the man responsible for helping new Kanto trainers begin their journeys.

Matty was feeling lazy and took the lift down to the lobby. A young woman with pink hair and glasses behind a desk greeted him.

"Good morning, Matty! Professor Oak was looking for you. He's outside."

"Thank you, Mary." Said Matty.

Mary moved into Vermilion at the same time as Matty, and worked as the receptionist in the building he lived in. She loved her job and was already good friends with everyone who lived here. 5 years ago, she had been a radio DJ, presenting a show about Pokémon alongside Professor Oak, but eventually retired.

Mary pressed a button and the glass doors opened. There was fake wood panelling on the other side of the door. The glass was 2-way, meaning you could see out, but not in. A security measure. The switch from nuclear power to solar power in Vermilion City a few years ago had made a huge difference. The air was cleaner, and more wildlife was starting to hang around.

A red convertible Jeep with the roof down was waiting on the road. A man with grey hair and a lab coat was waiting.

"Ah, there you are!" He said.

"Hello Professor Oak, good to see you." The two shook hands.

"Now, I was hoping you could come with me for a bit."

"Sorry Professor, I've got work."

"Don't worry, I've explained everything. Come along!"

"Um… alright, I guess."

Professor Oak got into the driver's seat, with Matty next to him. He was lucky work had let him wear his own clothes, in this case a pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms with a plain red t-shirt and black jacket, otherwise he'd look quite odd as him and the professor took the main road out of town, heading north.

"We've got quite a ride ahead of us, so I might as well not keep you waiting." Professor Oak turned a corner and headed down a dusty trail through a forest. "So, tell me, Matty, do you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Of course, Professor Oak!" Matty replied "I didn't spend 7 years at a big fancy school just to sit around doing nothing, you know."

"Well, you no longer have to. The time has come."

"Wait… WHAT?! Really?"

"Yes. It's time for you to begin your Pokémon journey. And that means following standard procedure."

"Which is?"

"We're going to Pallet Town, my boy. Quite remote and not very populated, but it's where all Pokémon trainers begin their journeys. Even overagers like you."

"Pallet Town… I remember seeing it on the news…"

"Yes, when he disappeared. It came as a shock to us all."

The two didn't speak for the rest of the drive to Pallet Town. When they got there, a large stone statue of a boy and a Pikachu stood outside the entrance. Matty and the Professor got out of the car, leaving it in some bushes, and went to look closer.

The statue's base had a gold plaque, which read 'In loving memory of Ash Ketchum, Pokémon League Legend and Orange League Champion, and his partner, Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu's unbreakable bond and their infinite compassion, kindness and sense of justice serves as an example for all citizens of Pallet Town to follow now, and in the future.'

Professor Oak spoke first. "Ash was the greatest trainer I've ever known. He travelled around the world, befriending people, Pokémon, from the smallest to the Legendary, cleansing the world of evil and bringing joy and hope everywhere he went. Pikachu was his partner. They didn't get along at first, but they had an experience that changed their bond forever."

"What happened?"

There was a serious tone growing in the Professor's voice. "Ash was going down Route 1, Pikachu ignoring his commands all the way… until Ash threw a rock at a Spearow in the grass, and its entire flock came after them. A storm brewed, and Pikachu was pinned down by the Spearow. So, Ash distracted the Spearow, and got in the way to protect Pikachu." His voice became hoarse. "As if to return the favour, Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and used one mighty Thunderbolt to defeat the flock of Spearow. Ash then stole Misty's bike, and used it to rush Pikachu to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City to save its life. Ever since that day, Ash and Pikachu were no less than best friends. Closer than brothers, they were."

"Who's Misty?"

"The Cerulean City gym leader. And, Ash's travelling companion from that moment on."

Matty had never seen Professor Oak so sad before. It looked like he was about to cry. But he eventually snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Don't worry," he said "I'm fine. Now, back to business. Let's go to my Pokémon Lab, just over there." He pointed at a large building on top of an even larger flight of steps. One could be forgiven for thinking it was a factory, or maybe a school. He began the long journey up. Matty stared at the statue of Ash for a few more moments, staring into the cold, dead eyes of the statue. Then he followed the Professor.

The main doors opened into a huge room with computer banks on two walls, whirring away, and a door and some metal stairs on the third. A man with a green shirt and a red sweatband was at one of the desks, scribbling.

"The door at the back leads to my garden," Said the Professor. "It's where the Pokémon that I'm researching, or Pokémon left to me by trainers, are kept." Professor Oak led Matty up the metal stairs. "And this is my study."

There wasn't much to the place. On one wall were hung up pictures of people and Pokémon, including both Ash and the Professor, on the back wall was a bookshelf, and in the centre of the room was a wooden desk cluttered with papers and photographs, and in front of it, a strange, cylindrical machine with 4 Poké Balls inside. 3 on the outside, the 4th in the centre.

"Trainers starting their journeys in the Kanto region will have one of three starter Pokémon to choose from." The Professor then pressed a button on a screen on the right wall and three Pokémon appeared on it. Of course, Matty recognised them all instantly.

Professor Oak pressed the first one, a green frog-like Pokémon with a green plant on its back, red pupils, and a green scaly pattern on its blueish body.

An automated voice began speaking.

"Bulbasaur, the Plant Pokémon, a Grass and Poison type. Bulbasaur uses photosynthesis to provide energy to the seed on its back. The seed grows in size as it gets older and will begin to stink shortly before evolution."

The next image showed an orange lizard Pokémon, its only notable feature being the small flame on the tip of its tail.

"Charmander, the Flame Pokémon, a Fire type. Charmander's flame burns brighter when expressing great emotion but will begin producing an ashy smoke when it's sick. If its flame ever goes out, it dies."

The third was a blue turtle Pokémon, with its shell having a red top and its tail being curled.

"Squirtle, the Shell Pokémon, a Water type. Squirtle's shell is extremely tough, and it often uses it as shelter when in trouble. It can also be used to skip across water like a pebble, given enough momentum."

"But…" Said Professor Oak "I can't offer you any of them, I'm afraid."

To prove it, he pressed a button on another console, and the glass cylinder rose into the ceiling. One by one, he opened the 3 Poké Balls on the outer ring, and they were all empty.

"Recent starting trainers have taken them all away, and I haven't found the time to retrieve more!"

Matty facepalmed. "Wow, Professor, what a colossal waste of time THIS was."

"However! Do not fear!"

"Hmm…?"

Professor Oak then took out the 4th Poké Ball in the centre and handed it to Matty. It had a lightning bolt sticker on it.

"I received this Pokémon from the Johto region as a gift for my birthday, still inside its egg. It hatched recently, and I thought it would be nice to have a 4th option, just for a situation like this one." Then he handed Matty a device not unlike a mobile phone, with a screen that slid up. "This is going to be your greatest tool when scouring the world for Pokémon. It's called a PokéDex, and it automatically records data on all Pokémon you encounter."

**_Matty obtained a PokéDex!_**

"Okay, so… this Pokémon you've given me…"

"Send it out! You'll be in for quite a shock!"

So saying, Matty threw the Poké Ball into the air. It hung there for a moment, before opening, spilling forth a bright blue light. This light leapt out, as if it were alive, and landed on the ground. When the light faded, Matty's starter Pokémon greeted him.

It looked kind of like Pikachu, the difference being it was smaller, with its cheeks being pink rather than red, and having large, triangle-shaped ears.

"It's a Pichu!" Matty exclaimed.

**_Matty obtained Pichu!_**

The PokéDex then did its work, opening to reveal an image of Pichu, with the same automated voice starting.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, an Electric type. Pichu's electric sacs are underdeveloped, and thus it will often shock itself when trying to attack. A well trained Pichu can control the amount of electricity it releases, stopping the recoil to a degree."

Pichu meanwhile was looking around the room in bemusement, probably due to it being inside its Poké Ball for so long, before setting eyes on its new trainer. "Pichuuuu!" It said, excitedly, jumping into Matty's arms. "Hello, Pichu. I hope we can be great friends." Matty replied, rubbing Pichu's head a little.

Professor Oak raised a hand, and then spoke. "Well, my boy, it looks like Pichu's taken a real shine to you. I'd like to mention something else about your PokéDex. You can also use it to look at what moves the Pokémon knows. Try it on Pichu." Matty put Pichu down and opened his PokéDex, pointing it at Pichu. "Well, if you say so."

So saying, the PokéDex showed a screen with 4 rectangles on it. These were then filled with colours and names, the colours corresponding to the move's type. "It says Thunder Shock, Iron Tail and Thunder Wave." He clicked on the moves to see their effects. "Thunder Shock: The user fires a low-power jolt of electricity at the target. This may leave the target with paralysis. Iron Tail: The user slams the target with a tail hard and heavy as steel. This may lower the target's Defense. Thunder Wave: The user paralyses the target with a weak electrical pulse."

"Well, those are powerful moves!" Commented Oak "I'm sure they will be of use to you."

"I don't doubt that." Said Matty "Now, I think I should be going."

"Yes, of course, I'll give you a few more things and then you can go."

Professor Oak rummaged around his desk for a few moments before producing the other items. The first was a thin metal case. "This is your badge case," he said, "When you defeat the region's gym leaders, your badges go in that case."

**_Matty obtained the Badge Case!_**

Next was a bag. "Your little shoulder bag won't quite be enough. So, I got you this larger one. Large enough to carry a reasonable amount of junk, but small enough to not be a nuisance."

**_Matty obtained the Bag!_**

Then another case, this one a cylindrical yellow one. "This is your TM case. Collected TMs from gym leaders or just from the ground go in here."

**_Matty obtained the TM Case!_**

"TMs allow you to teach moves to compatible Pokémon. I've already put one in there for you, an Electric type move called Charge Beam."

**_Matty obtained a TM57 Charge Beam!_**

"Wow, cool!" Said Matty as he got it out of the TM Case.

**_Matty booted up a TM. It contains Charge Beam. Teach Charge Beam to a Pokémon?_**

Matty clicked YES and gave the disc to Pichu, who examined it curiously.

**_Pichu wants to learn Charge Beam. Teach Pichu Charge Beam?_**

He clicked YES again and watched as the TM disc briefly gave off a bright light.

**_Pichu learned Charge Beam!_**

The 4th blank box in Pichu's moveset was then filled in, which was indeed Charge Beam.

'The user attacks with an electric charge. The user may use any remaining electricity to boost its Special Attack.'

After that, Matty was finally allowed to leave the lab. Running out of Pallet Town, with Pichu by his side, he couldn't help but think he was remaking history, as he ran past the Ash Ketchum statue, and onto Route 1.

Chapter 2: Prepare for Trouble

Route 1. Route 1 has seen many an amateur trainer come and go to the two towns it serves – Pallet Town and Viridian City. There's not much to see here, just large grass patches, some trees in the distance, ledges designed to make travel back to Pallet Town easier, and even a bit of water.

Matty didn't have time to take any of this in however, as he was currently otherwise engaged.

"Pidgey, the Bird Pokémon, a Normal and Flying type. Pidgey only have small wings, so can't fly far from their nests. They prey on either Pokémon on the ground or trainers' backpacks for food, which they bring back to the nest."

The PokéDex finished its mantra and Pichu got into attack position, awaiting its trainer's orders.

"Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pichu surrounded itself with electricity, before unleashing a small bolt of electricity towards the unaware Pidgey. It was a direct hit, causing Pidgey to fall to the ground.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now, go Poké Ball!" Matty threw a Poké Ball with all his might. The ball struck Pidgey, opened, and then dragged it in as a red beam of light. The ball landed and shook one… two… three… before breaking open again. Before Pichu could react, Pidgey flew away.

"Damn it…" Matty had been trying to catch a Pokémon since he had left Pallet Town, half an hour earlier. But every attempt had ended in failure. "Oh well," He said "We might as well move on. We'll be here all day otherwise." Pichu nodded in agreement, and was about to return to its Poké Ball, when suddenly…

A massive bolt of lightning flashed next to them, followed by the deafening bellow of thunder. Matty had known a storm was coming when he left Pallet Town, but he didn't expect it to hit this soon. The lightning had struck a tree to their right, which was falling down.

A voice echoed from nowhere. "Step back!" It said. Matty obeyed and took a gingerly step backwards. The tree looked too strong for Pichu's Iron Tail to stop, but it was falling too fast to dodge. But then, at that moment, a huge bear Pokémon with a ring on its belly lunged in, its glowing white arm breaking the tree in two moments before it the ground. Matty looked to the left, hoping to identify his saviour.

He was wearing a purple hooded coat with similar coloured hair. His eyes were stern. He gave Matty a helping hand up. "Are you alright? I didn't think I'd make it in time for a second."

"Who are you?" Matty asked.

"My name is Paul, from Veilstone City, in the Sinnoh region. Professor Rowan sent me to pass on something to Professor Oak and I was just on my way back to the airport."

"I'm Matty."

"Yes, Professor Oak warned me you'd get caught in the storm, although I don't think any of us expected this."

Matty couldn't resist, he had to know what Pokémon had just saved his life. He pointed the PokéDex at the bear.

"Ursaring, the Bear Pokémon, a Normal type. The rings on Ursaring's belly act as a target, with stronger muscles inside the ring absorbing the damage. The rings expand as they get older."

Paul returned Ursaring to its Poké Ball. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have a flight to catch." He shook Matty's hand. "So long."

Paul left as suddenly as he came. Matty began to wonder if he'd imagined it. He just appeared, saved his life, and left without giving him a chance to thank him. Well, whether it was real or not, Matty was grateful. With that, he carried on, eventually reaching Viridian City.

Again, there wasn't much to Viridian City. A few houses scattered around, Routes 1, 2 and 22 branching from it, with the Viridian City gym on top of a ledge overlooking the rest of the town. But Matty wasn't heading there. The gym was closed and had been for years, as its leader had just… disappeared. Instead, Matty headed for the building with the red roof.

Just before he could enter though, Matty noticed something flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. He stepped back just in time to see it slam into the ground, quiver slightly, and then disappear. His PokéDex confirmed that it was a Pokémon move: Poison Sting.

So, someone had just fired a Poison Sting at him. He looked around before hearing laughter above him, to his left.

There was a hot air balloon floating there at low altitude, shaped like a Meowth's head. Inside was a man with short, blue hair, and a woman with long, pink hair, both wearing white shirts with a large R on them, with matching trousers. With them was a Meowth.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon, a Normal type. Meowth often wander the streets at night in search of treasure. It may bring what it finds to a person or Pokémon it likes."

"Prepare for trouble!" Said the woman.

"Make it double!" Said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Then… the Meowth spoke?! "Meowth, that's right!"

Matty almost wanted to laugh. Who were these clowns? Well, the logo and something Jessie said answered that question for him.

They were Team Rocket. An evil organisation that had a huge grip on power in Kanto and the Sevii Islands over 5 years ago, under their boss, Giovanni. That was until a mysterious trainer appeared from Pallet Town and drove them into Johto, where another trainer from New Bark Town – a town just over the border – eliminated them completely. Or so it seemed. Somehow these three had survived all that.

Jessie broke the silence. "Now, if you excuse us, we'll be taking that lovely little Pichu off your hands."

"Yes," said James in agreement "It's not often we see a Johto baby Pokémon around here."

"Well maybe Pichu and I don't see it that way." Matty retorted.

Meowth laughed. "Well _maybe_ we're not giving Pichu and you much choice!"

Suddenly, a giant mechanical arm appeared from beneath the basket of the balloon, snatching Pichu away before Matty could react.

The three criminals all laughed in unison. "Hahaha, all bark and no bite!" Before flying away.

"NO!" Matty yelled as he ran off after them.

As if to answer the call, a familiar face ran out of the Pokémon Center. "What's going on?" Paul asked. "I heard shouting…"

"Those maniacs just took my Pichu!"

"What?!"

"Please Paul, help me get Pichu back! We've only just started our journey!"

"Yes, of course! Those monsters…"

So saying, Matty and Paul sprinted off after the balloon, but it was shrinking into the distance further with every stride they took.

Paul stopped, took one of the Poké Balls from his pocket and threw it. "Staraptor, standby for battle!"

A large, menacing bird Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball, with a black, white and grey body save for the streak of blood red hair hanging in front of its face.

"Staraptor, the Attack Bird Pokémon, a Normal and Flying type. Staraptor swoops on its opponents before pounding them into the dirt with its vicious talons. It will sustain any injury to protect its flock."

"Staraptor," Commanded Paul "Use Aerial Ace to free Pichu!"

Staraptor charged forward at incredible speed, slicing the arm that was Pichu's prison. Team Rocket watched in open-mouthed horror as Pichu tumbled towards the earth. Staraptor then swooped down, grabbed Pichu by the ears with its talons, and dropped it into Matty's waiting arms.

"Pichu! I'm so glad you're safe…"

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu replied, nuzzling Matty's cheek.

"Go on buddy, finish the job."

Pichu nodded, before jumping on Staraptor's back, ready to attack.

"Pichu, use Charge Beam!"

A yellow ball of electricity formed between Pichu's hands, which were by its side, before thrusting them forth, and with them a great electric beam that burst Team Rocket's balloon. Its work done, Pichu re-joined Matty.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!"

Staraptor shot towards the falling balloon, before pounding the basket with its wings and talons, the last blow having enough force to send them flying from their balloon into the sky.

"We should've expected this…" Said James.

"That twerp Paul had to come and ruin it…" Agreed Meowth.

"Would you two stop being such downers?! We'll get it next time!" Jessie snapped.

Before they all said together "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

Matty turned to Paul. "Thank you, Paul. You saved me and Pichu again!"

"I was just in the right place at the right time." He said. "I'm going to go catch my plane back to Sinnoh now. You should visit some time. It has a very rich history."

"Maybe I will." Matty replied. "See you later Paul!"

"Later." And once again, he left.

Matty spent the night at the Pokémon Center, a building with escalators leading to the rooms and a nice smiling lady behind the counter who healed your Pokémon for free. The next day, he picked up Pichu. "Thank you for waiting. You'll be glad to know your Pichu has been restored to full health." She said. "We hope to see you again!" Matty was slightly puzzled by that bit. 'We hope to see you again' after healing your Pokémon's injuries? Do they WANT Pokémon to get hurt?

It was a beautiful day. The storm had left the air clean and fresh, and the ground had already dried up overnight. A perfect day, then, for the trials that lay ahead. He headed through the northern exit of town, and onto Route 2.

Chapter 3: A diamond in the rough

The next part of Matty's journey was a healthy contrast to Route 1. Route 2, leading from Viridian City to Pewter City, was made up of two parts. There was an open plain, similar to Route 1 but with more trees and wildlife, which was split into two by Viridian Forest, a large maze-like wood full of Bug and Grass type Pokémon.

Forests are a strange place. Anyone who sets foot in them seems to feel… a presence. It's not something many people can explain, but when someone walks into a forest, you can sense the life even without seeing it.

Matty was feeling it too. The air was heavy, he felt like a thousand eyes were watching him from all directions, and Matty couldn't help but be a little creeped out by the place. But he wasn't alone. Kids would hang around in the forest catching Bug-type Pokémon, and even battling with them. One of them noticed Matty and quickly ran up to him.

"Hey, you! You think you can go through Viridian Forest without challenging the great Youngster Joey?"

"Who?"

"Me, dimwit! ME!"

"Really? Because last time I checked, you're so busy catching Pokémon that you never find the time to train them. You won't beat me."

"Oh, it's ON now!"

**_Matty was challenged by Youngster Joey!_**

Matty steeled himself and got ready. "Go, Pichu!"

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

"Go, Caterpie!"

**_Youngster Joey sent out Caterpie!_**

"Caterpie, the Caterpillar Pokémon, a Bug type. Caterpie live on small plants, like leaves. When it's attacked by a predator, it releases a cloud of nasty smelling spores to defend itself."

"Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

"Caterpie, use String Shot!"

Pichu was just gearing up to attack, when…  
**_Caterpie used String Shot!_**

Caterpie shot a string of sticky webs, binding Pichu in a cocoon.

**_Pichu's Speed sharply fell!_**

"Now use Tackle!"

**_Caterpie used Tackle!_**

"No, Pichu!"

Pichu was sent flying into a tree on the side of the path, still trapped by String Shot.

"Pichu, use Iron Tail and break free!"

A white glow came from the cocoon, and Pichu's tail sliced the webs, freeing itself.

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

Pichu returned the favour, sending Caterpie into a bush.

"No, Caterpie!"

**_Caterpie fainted!_**

"Grrr… damn you!"

**_Youngster Joey sent out Weedle!_**

"Weedle, the Caterpillar Pokémon, a Bug and Poison type. Weedle's spikes contain a poison strong enough to knock out a Pidgeot, even at a young age. As Weedle gets older and closer to evolution, the poison becomes stronger."

"Use Poison Sting!"

"Use Iron Tail!"

**_Weedle used Poison Sting!_**

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

Pichu used its Iron Tail to block the Poison Sting, causing it to fall uselessly to the floor and disappear.

"Now, Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_Weedle fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Youngster Joey!_**

"Impossible… I lost?!"

**_Matty earned £2 for winning!_**

After his victory, Matty returned Pichu to its Poké Ball, and continued walking, leaving Joey to sulk.

After easily defeating several trainers who had the exact same Pokémon, Matty had reached the centre of Viridian Forest. There was a strange rock there, one that seemed out of place somehow. It was like any other rock, except it had an odd luminous moss on it. There was a crowd gathered around the rock. Not people, but wild Pokémon. Caterpie, Weedle, Bulbasaur, even the odd Pikachu were part of the crowd. On the rock itself was a Pokémon that looked like Bulbasaur, but it was… different somehow. The seed on its back was orange rather than green, with leaves surrounding it, and its body was much more green than usual.

"Ivysaur, the Plant Pokémon, a Grass and Poison type, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. The seed on its back has begun to bloom and will slowly open up more as it grows toward evolution."

So it wasn't just him. The image shown in the PokéDex, and the actual Ivysaur he was looking at were different too. The bud in the PokéDex was red, this one was orange. The PokéDex showed its skin being the same blue colour as Bulbasaur, this one was much greener. Even its eyes, usually red, were a muddy brown. Another thing he noticed was that it glittered a little in the sunlight.

Then, a message appeared in the PokéDex from Professor Oak. Matty opened it.

"Ah, Matty, my boy. If you're hearing this, that means you've scanned your first Shiny Pokémon. Congratulations! Shiny Pokémon are alternate colourings of Pokémon that are extremely rare in the wild. Your PokéDex will put a yellow star in the PokéDex entry if the Pokémon you just scanned is a shiny. Fare thee well!" And then it closed.

Shiny Pokémon? Is that why Ivysaur was up there on that mossy rock, as if it was the leader?

Matty heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, and saw an old man approaching. He was wearing green gardening overalls and a flat cap, riding a large goat-like Pokémon. "Hello there!" He said, "Are you Matty?"

"Who's asking?"

"The name's Ramos. I'm a Grass type expert from the faraway Kalos region, and a friend of Professor Oak. I came to study Viridian Forest in comparison to a very similar forest in my home region. Maybe one day you'll see what I mean."

Before he said anything, Matty checked out the Pokémon Ramos was riding.

"Gogoat, the Goat Pokémon, a Grass type. Gogoat has the power to sense the wellbeing of the environment or its rider through its horns. Its grassy pelt is extremely resilient, making Gogoat a good companion even in the harshest of weather conditions."

"Do you know what's up with that Shiny Ivysaur?" Matty asked.

"Yes," Ramos replied, "He's the main focus of my research."

"Why? What's so special about him other than he's shiny?"

"The fact that he's shiny has nothing to do with why he's standing on that rock. It's just a funny coincidence."

"Huh. So what IS his deal then?"

"That rock he's standing on is his deal. That is the Moss Rock, and they are very rare in the world. They are said to provide eternal life to forests, creating large areas of woodland that will stand until it is cut down. Naturally, the wild Pokémon depend on it as a result, and in every woodland area, there is a Pokémon whose life goal is to protect the rock. The trouble with this rock being so rare is that it is often targeted by greedy people who want to steal the rock and sell it for a fortune."

"And can you blame them?"

"No, which is why it is vital the rock is protected. What's happening here is Ivysaur is picking a successor."

"A successor?"

"Yes. Ivysaur is getting old, and although it'll evolve soon, it still won't be able to do its job for much longer. It's chosen now to pick who will take on its role when it retires."

"And then they're stuck with that job for life?"

"It's a lifetime commitment. It's a source of pride and honour to dedicate your life to protecting the Moss Rock."

"But how do you know it isn't just any ordinary rock?"

"You don't. That's why I arranged for Bill to meet me here. You know him, the Pokémon Maniac that lives just north of Cerulean City."

"Yeah, I know him."

As if on cue, a man in a purple shirt and curly hair appeared from the other side, slowly tip-toeing his way past the Ivysaur and the crowd.

"Ah, hello Bill!"

Bill held out a hand and Ramos shook it. "Hello Ramos! Good to see you, old man."

"This is Matty, we were just discussing the Moss Rock."

Bill shook Matty's hand too. "Hello, Matty."

"So," Ramos asked Bill, "Do you have it?"

Bill produced a small satchel, with a head poking out of it. A brown one with bunny ears and a white fluffy collar.

"Excellent! Get it out then."

Bill got the Pokémon out of the bag and placed it on the ground.

The PokéDex began on cue.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, a Normal type. Eevee's genetic makeup is extremely broad, meaning its evolution can be triggered by many different factors. It is rarely found in the wild."

Matty couldn't help but get excited. Eevee had always been a favourite of his. "Hello, Eevee!" He said, trying to hold back his excitement. "Vui vui!" It replied, giving Matty a wave.

Bill knelt down to Eevee. "Okay Eevee, see that rock over there? I need you to find out if it's a Moss Rock or not."

Matty cut in. "Wait, isn't the Moss Rock one of the ways Eevee evolves?"

"Yes," said Bill, "But only if it touches the rock. The rock will begin to glow if an Eevee goes near it, and Eevee is the only Pokémon who can sense the power of a Moss Rock. Eevee will know if it's a Moss Rock or not."

With that, Eevee started creeping towards the Moss Rock, trying not to draw any attention to itself. Sure enough, when Eevee got within touching distance of the rock, it began to glow brightly, much to the other Pokémons' surprise. It then bounded back to Bill, Matty and Ramos and nodded.

"Okay, definitely a Moss Rock." Bill confirmed.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we-"

The Moss Rock, along with Ivysaur, were suddenly grabbed by a huge mechanical arm from the sky, which seemed to appear from nowhere. Before anyone knew what happened, they were both being carried upwards rapidly towards a balloon shaped like a Meowth head.

"Prepare for trouble, with a nice Mossy Rock!"

"And make it double our Shiny Pokémon stocks!"

"To protect rare rocks from pebbles like you!"

"To unite all glitters in a glimmering hue!"

"To denounce the evils of common and lame!"

"To extend our lead in the Shiny Hunter's game!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off with your stupid rock!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a nasty knock!"

"Meowth, on the clock!"

Matty sighed. "Ugh, these clowns again!"

"Again?" Said Ramos, "You mean you've encountered these idiots before?"

"Yeah, they tried to jump me in Viridian City. They were after Pichu."

Bill shook his head. "But clearly now they have a new motive. We can't let them get off with the Moss Rock, OR Ivysaur!"

"Alright, Pichu, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

Ramos nodded, and readied himself. "Sceptile, help us!"

**_Ramos sent out Sceptile!_**

"Sceptile, the Lizard Pokémon, a Grass type. Sceptile's tail contains extremely fertile seeds, which it uses to plant trees in its home forest. It's extremely protective of its home."

"I'll use Eevee." Said Bill, "The Moss Rock must be protected!"

Team Rocket didn't seem to be worried though.

"Gourgeist, help the heist!"

**_Jessie sent out Gourgeist!_**

"Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon, a Grass and Ghost type. Gourgeist comes out at night and gets pleasure out of spooking travellers. Its hair is said to resemble the hair of the child it used to be."

"Okay Inkay, time to play!"

**_James sent out Inkay!_**

"Inkay, the Topsy Turvy Pokémon, a Psychic and Dark type. Inkay uses its psychic powers to prank unsuspecting people, and can remain upside down for an infinite amount of time with no negative side effects."

"Pichu, use Charge Beam!"

"Sceptile, Solar Beam!"

"Eevee, Swift!"

"Gourgeist, Fire Blast on Sceptile!"

"Inkay, Psychic on Pichu!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_Inkay used Psychic!_**

**_Pichu's attack was deflected…_**

**_Pichu's Special Attack rose!_**

**_Sceptile used Solar Beam!_**

**_Gourgeist used Fire Blast!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

**_It doesn't affect Gourgeist…_**

**_A Critical Hit on Inkay!_**

The forest Pokémon helped too, mainly a Butterfree, the most powerful Pokémon there, and a group of Bulbasaur.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, a Bug and Flying type, and the final evolved form of Caterpie. Butterfree's eyes can see clearly in the dark and through smoke. Its antenna can be used to listen to radio signals."

**_Butterfree used Bug Buzz on Inkay!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Inkay fainted!_**

**_The horde of Bulbasaur used Solar Beam!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_Gourgeist fainted!_**

"One more time! Pichu, Charge Beam!"

"Sceptile, Solar Beam!"

"Eevee, Swift!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_Sceptile used Solar Beam!_**

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

The Moss Rock fell towards the ground, but Sceptile managed to catch it and place it and Ivysaur safely back on the ground.

"All that for a fancy rock?"

"All we needed was the Ivysaur!"

"Well we're greedy, and that's why…"

"We're blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

With the Moss Rock back in place, Ivysaur made up its mind.

"Ivy… saur!" It said, pointing at Butterfree. There was cheering from all the forest Pokémon, and applause from Matty, Bill and Ramos.

"So… Butterfree is now Ivysaur's successor." Said Matty.

"It seems that way." Replied Bill, who was kneeling down checking if Eevee was alright.

Then, suddenly, the Shiny Ivysaur approached them. The forest Pokémon were just as shocked as the humans were. Ivysaur looked at Ramos, smiled, and gestured to the Poké Balls on his belt.

"What? You want to come with me, Ivysaur?" Ivysaur nodded in reply. Ramos wasn't sure what to say, but Matty was.

"I think Ivysaur's doing it to thank you for saving it. Besides, it's already chosen its successor to protect the Moss Rock, so I imagine it wants to live out its retirement with you, getting stronger."

Ramos perked up. "Well, if that's the case, I see no reason why not." He grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and held it high. "Go, Poké Ball!" he said, throwing it at Ivysaur. The ball opened, dragged Ivysaur inside, landed on the ground and clicked instantly.

**_Gotcha! Ivysaur was caught!_**

"Congratulations, Ramos." Said Bill. "Ivysaur's going to be a great partner for you."

"That I do not doubt one bit." Replied Ramos. "Now, Matty, don't you have to get to Pewter City to get your first Kanto gym badge?"

"Yeah! Me and Pichu are excited about it."

Bill turned to Matty. "Well, you don't have to face it alone." He said, giving the satchel to Matty.

"Wait, this is…"

"After today, I think the best thing I can do is leave Eevee with you. I felt it was about time we parted ways anyway. And you, Eevee: Be good to your new trainer. I imagine he'll do the same for you."

"Vui vui!" said a voice inside the satchel.

"I have Eevee's Poké Ball right here."

**_Matty obtained an Eevee!_**

"Bill, I… I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I should be going, I have a meeting with Professor Oak."

Ramos sighed. "I should be going as well. I must return to Kalos and report my findings to Professor Sycamore. Good day to you, Matty, and one day, we may see each other again."

Bill and Ramos both left, leaving Matty and his new partner, Eevee, alone with the Moss Rock.

He ditched the satchel, and knelt down to Eevee.

"Eevee… I know you only just joined me on my journey, but… do you want to use the Moss Rock? It's just that we used you to identify it, and… I think it would be a waste not to."

Eevee sat there for a moment, looking cute and pondering its options.

Later, Matty finally found his way out of Viridian Forest onto the other side of Route 2. There was only a line now between Matty Butler and his first Kanto gym battle.

Chapter 4: Between Brock and a hard place

Pewter City is a place of great excitement for trainers who recently began their journeys. It's bigger than Viridian City, and more interesting than Pallet Town. Aside from all the stone houses people live in, there's an archaeological museum to the north west, and, of course, the Pewter City gym just south of it. There's also Route 3, branching off to the east towards Mount Moon.

Upon entering town, Matty visited the Pokémon Center and healed his team before b-lining it towards the gym. However, he couldn't help but notice the crowd gathered around a podium outside the museum. A man in an orange shirt and combat jacket was addressing them.

"…and with that, we hope you enjoy your visit to the Pewter City museum of archaeology. Thank you for your attention." The crowd applauded, and Matty went over to the man once they scattered.

"Excuse me," he said, "You wouldn't happen to be the Pewter City gym leader, Brock, would you?"

The man smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am. I remember you from school, Matty. I assume you've come to challenge the gym?"

"Of course."

"Well, do you mind waiting? I have an errand to run in the museum first. You're welcome to join me if you like."

Matty pondered for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Brock led Matty through the main doors of the museum, into a hall full of different stones. There was a meteorite from outer space, a strange black and white sphere, and several fossils of ancient Pokémon. They went behind the front desk through a hatch, and into a back room full of computers and odd machinery. A bunch of scientists, sharply dressed in lab coats and suits, were working around the place.

Brock took an odd-looking rock from one of the scientists, and presented it to his guest. It had a swirly pattern on it that wouldn't look out of place on a snail's shell.

"You see this rock?"

"I'm guessing it's some kind of fossil?"

"That's right, the Helix Fossil. A fossil of an ancient Pokémon that lived under the sea."

"What're we going to do with it?"

"We're going to restore it."

Matty's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! Restore it?"

"I think maybe it's easier if I show you."

The machine in the middle of the room was a computer with a pedestal and a glass box on top of it. Brock opened the glass box, placed the rock inside and closed it again. He then sat down at the computer and watched a percentage bar quickly fill.

**Fossil restoration device: Power 100%**

**Ready for restoration**

**Restore fossil? [Y/N]**

Brock clicked Yes, and the machine immediately began to buzz and whir, the glass box containing the fossil glowing brightly. After about a minute of this, it stopped, and in the glass box was a snail-like Pokémon with a shell the same shape as the fossil it spawned from. It was blue, had lots of little blue tentacles and a pair of innocent eyes.

"Omanyte, the Helix Pokémon, a Water and Rock type. Omanyte lived on the bottom of the ocean in ancient times, feeding on coral and bacteria in the water. Its shell is a thousand times tougher than Squirtle's."

Brock opened the glass box, and Omanyte slowly slithered towards the edge. It even fell off, much to its panic, but Matty caught it. "Hello, Omanyte!" He said, with Omanyte giving a happy face in reply.

One of the scientists took it off of Matty's hands, and gave it to Brock. "Usually Brock keeps the restored fossil Pokémon in his gym," he explained, "As they are all Rock types. There are fossil Pokémon from all over the world in there."

"Speaking of which," said Brock, "Now that that's done, how about we head to the gym and battle?"

"You won't hear any complaint from me." Replied Matty, as he followed Brock outside.

The gym was just across the road from the museum. Only a blind person could miss it. It was a huge, imposing building, made entirely of rock of course, with multiple floors. The upper floors contained bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom, as this place was also where Brock and his many brothers and sisters lived.

The bottom floor, though, was a huge, empty space, with nothing but a dirt battlefield inside. As with all official battlefields these days, it was marked the same way as a football pitch, minus the corners and goalposts, and there were boxes on each end for trainers and a third on the right side for the referee. Other than a few floodlights in the roof, the place was dark. Huge black shadows covered the rest of the room, including the spectator area one floor up, completely surrounding them.

Brock took his place, and said "I understand this is your first gym battle?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then."

Brock went over to a table in the corner, with several sets of Poké Balls in stands. He chose the two in the bottom set, and returned to his post. The referee, a boring man in a yellow shirt and black shorts with a red and green flag, was waiting. His head was constantly moving between the two trainers, as if he didn't know where to look.

"The official Pewter City gym Pokémon battle between the Challenger Matty Butler from Vermilion City and Gym Leader Brock is about to begin. Each trainer will use up to 2 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all Pokémon from either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Is that understood?"

Both trainers nodded.

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

**_Matty was challenged by Gym Leader Brock!_**

Brock was first. "Go Geodude!"

**_Brock sent out Geodude!_**

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon, a Rock and Ground type. Geodude use their hands to dig themselves a hole in the ground to sleep in. More often than not, they are accidentally stepped on by passing travellers."

"Go, Pichu!"

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

The final word was spoken.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

**_Geodude used Rock Throw!_**

"Dodge it Pichu!"

**_Pichu avoided the attack!_**

"Pichu, use Iron Tail!"

Pichu sprinted towards Geodude at full speed, before jumping high, its tail poised for attack.

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

"Geodude, defend with Thunder Punch!"

**_Geodude used Thunder Punch!_**

Geodude's fists became enveloped in electricity, and it crossed them over its face to protect from Pichu's attack, which it did, before it lashed out with one fist, sending Pichu flying across the floor.

However, Pichu wasn't hurt. In fact, it seemed to have… absorbed the attack?

**_Pichu's Lightning Rod!_**

**_Pichu's Special Attack rose!_**

Brock was shocked. "What? I know it wasn't very effective, but it didn't hurt it at all!"

Matty smirked. "That's because, by a stroke of luck, Pichu's ability is Lightning Rod. It absorbs Electric type moves, takes no damage, and boosts its own Special Attack."

"But I thought its ability was Static…"

"Lightning Rod is Pichu's Hidden Ability. Hidden Abilities are much rarer than normal ones in the wild."

"Damn…" Brock shook his head, forcing himself to focus. "Geodude, use Bulldoze!"

**_Geodude used Bulldoze!_**

Geodude was surrounded by a brown aura, before slamming its fists into the ground, causing the earth to shake, and a brown pulse of energy to travel towards Pichu.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Pichu's Speed fell!_**

"Now use Rock Throw!"

**_Geodude used Rock Throw!_**

The attack hit the dazed Pichu square on, knocking it to the floor.

"Pichu, return!"

**_Matty withdrew Pichu!_**

"Go, Eevee!"

**_Matty sent out Eevee!_**

Brock smiled at his opponent's strange move. "That won't help," he remarked, "Eevee is a Normal type."

Matty smirked. "Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee surrounded itself with a white aura, before shooting forward at high speed.

**_Eevee used Quick Attack!_**

The attack moved Geodude across the ground a little, but did little damage.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

**_Geodude used Rock Throw!_**

"Dodge it Eevee!"

**_Eevee avoided the attack!_**

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

Geodude crossed its arms, and began spinning on the spot. It reminded Matty of the Spin Dash attack used by Sonic in the earlier instalments of the series, as well as Sonic Mania. It then rolled towards Eevee at impressive speed for a Geodude, leaving a trail of dirt and dust in its wake.

But Matty and Eevee had prepared for this. Eevee stood firm, watching Geodude carefully.

"Wait for it, Eevee…"

Geodude was getting closer by the second, the ground trembling as the distance closed between them.

"Wait for it…"

Geodude was now too close for Eevee to dodge, it would be seconds before it hit…

"NOW!"

Eevee was surrounded by a green glow, and suddenly a huge beanstalk emerged from the ground between it and Geodude, stopping it in its tracks. Seeds then rained down on Geodude from above, all of them exploding in a fabulous fireworks display.

**_It's extremely effective!_**

Brock was astonished. "What… what was that?!"

Matty laughed. "That, Brock, was a move only Eevee can use: Sappy Seed."

"Sappy Seed?"

"Yes."

Matty opened his PokéDex and read the move description aloud. "The user showers the target in explosive seeds, leaving the target seeded. Their health will be drained and added to the user from that point on."

"But wait, that must mean…"

The smoke cleared, and Geodude was there, lying on its back, its arms limp.

**_Geodude fainted!_**

The referee lifted the flag in his left hand. "Geodude is unable to battle, Eevee wins!"

"Yes, Brock, Sappy Seed is a powerful Grass type move."

Brock called Geodude back to its Poké Ball.

"Impressive move there, Matty. But you won't catch me out a second time! Go, Onix!"

**_Brock sent out Onix!_**

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon, a Rock and Ground type. Onix navigate by burrowing tunnels in the ground, but are also long enough to easily reach high places. Their power is said to increase when in environments that contain metal ores."

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

**_Onix used Rock Tomb!_**

Onix shouted to the sky and huge boulders began to fall from nowhere, burying the battlefield.

"Run, Eevee!"

Eevee began to run between the falling boulders, looking for gaps and taking them when it could.

"It's no use! Eventually the entire battlefield will be buried in rock, and your Eevee along with it!"

Matty wanted to be defiant but he was right. Eevee was running out of open space to run, and was getting tired.

"Eevee, use Sappy Seed!"

**_Eevee used Sappy Seed!_**

Eevee's Sappy Seed created a defensive barrier against the falling rocks, keeping it safe.

"Dodge it, Onix!"

**_Onix avoided the attack!_**

Eventually, the rocks stopped falling, but Eevee was still trapped, with huge boulders, too tall to scale, surrounding it, making it a wide-open target.

"It's over! Onix, use Dragon Pulse!"

Onix shot a large multi-coloured beam from its mouth, which formed into the shape of a dragon's head which homed in on Eevee.

"Eevee, use Swift!"

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

Eevee was keeping Onix's attack back, but it would only last so long. Eventually, Eevee's defence crumbled, and Onix's Dragon Pulse came down on Eevee, followed by a huge explosion, shattering some of the rocks. Eevee lay on the ground in defeat.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Onix wins!"

"No, Eevee…"

**_Eevee fainted!_**

Matty knelt down, cradling Eevee in his arms. "You did great, Eevee, we wouldn't be where we are without you."

"Ee…vui…" Eevee weakly muttered, as its trainer gave it a hug before returning it to its Poké Ball.

"So," said Brock confidently, "Just Pichu and Onix left. It's the tiebreaker."

Matty said nothing.

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

Pichu seemed to have fully recovered from its battle with Geodude, and was shifting on its feet, waiting for commands.

"Pichu, Iron Tail!"

Pichu used its Iron Tail not to try and destroy the rocks but… climb them? It was jumping up, slamming its tail into the rocks, and using the momentum to boost itself up. Landing on the plateau at the top of the fallen rocks, it was a straight shot to Onix.

"Onix, Dragon Pulse, go!"

**_Onix used Dragon Pulse!_**

"Pichu, counter with Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_The moves collided in mid-air!_**

Pichu continued its charge forward, dodging Onix's remaining attacks, causing rocks to shatter and fly into the air.

"Onix, Iron Tail!"

"Pichu, Iron Tail!"

Onix's tail, about the last 5 rocks of it, started glowing white, before it came crashing down towards Pichu. Pichu responded with its own Iron Tail, the clash of steel echoing throughout the chamber.

"Now, Pichu!"

Pichu seized this opportunity, as Onix's tail was right in front of it, to jump on board and immediately begin scaling the huge beast.

"Onix, shake it off!"

Onix began violently waving its tail and head around, trying to throw the Tiny Mouse Pokémon off, but to no avail. In fact, all Onix was doing was smashing the rocks that it had surrounded itself with when Pichu was approaching it, thus hurting itself whilst flailing to get Pichu off.

Eventually, Pichu reached the top of Onix's head, and there was nothing Onix could do to stop what was going to happen next. It couldn't shake it off, and trying would only damage itself. So, it stayed still, and accepted its fate.

"Pichu, Iron Tail!"

Pichu began repeatedly bashing Onix on the head with its Iron Tail, using the upward force from one attack to jump up, allowing it to spin down into the next.

It did this over and over and over again, until at last Onix let out a mighty roar, and crumpled to the floor.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pichu wins, so the match goes to Matty the Challenger!"

**_Onix fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Gym Leader Brock!_**

"How can this be… your Pichu is a sight to behold, Matty. Well done."

**_Matty obtained £100 for winning!_**

After the mess was cleared up, Matty and Brock convened in the centre of the battlefield. The referee was by Brock's side, carrying a small case.

Brock spoke first. "Well done Matty, you beat me fair and square. And because of that, this means you have the right to claim your first Gym Badge on your Pokémon journey. Congratulations."

The referee then walked up to Matty with the case. "This is the Boulder Badge," he said, "Proof of your victory against Brock."

"Thank you very much." Said Matty.

**_Matty obtained the Boulder Badge!_**

**_Matty placed the Boulder Badge in his Badge Case._**

Brock then approached him too. "Oh, and one more thing." He took out a disc and gave it to Matty. "This is the TM you receive for beating me. It's called Rock Tomb."

**_Matty obtained TM39 Rock Tomb!_**

"Thanks, Brock! I'll be sure to use it wisely."

**_Matty placed the TM39 in the TM Case._**

Matty was about to leave, when he stopped and remembered something.

"Brock," he asked, "Is it okay if I can see the fossil Pokémon you're keeping?"

Brock smiled again. "Yes, of course, please, come this way."

Matty followed Brock through a door at the back of the gym.

It led to a brightly lit room that reminded Matty of a children's nursery, with blue skies painted on the walls and ceiling, rainbows, and lots and lots of toys all over the place. Simple ones, like wind-up toys, glockenspiels, hop-scotch mats, that sort of thing.

At first, Matty thought perhaps it would be for Brock's siblings, but… no. All over the room, happily running around and playing, were Pokémon.

"This is the Fossil Pokémon Nursery." Said Brock, "It's where newly-restored fossil Pokémon go while my family raises them."

Matty looked at them all one by one. He began with a Pokémon that seemed to be a rock, but, like Omanyte, it was actually a shell, and beneath it were 6 small, thin legs and glowing red eyes.

"Kabuto, the Dome Pokémon, a Water and Rock type. Kabuto can live quite happily on land or sea, but back in ancient times, they lived only on land, driven away by the Omanyte and Omastar in the seas. It can hunker down into the ground beneath its shell, disguising itself as a rock to fool potential predators."

Kabuto scuttled over to them and stared for a moment. Matty gave it a small pat on the shell, to which it gave a happy face, and returned to its original position.

Next was a Pokémon that could only be described as some kind of water-borne insect, which had several fins rather than legs, small claws at the front, and eyes on stalks. It was in a small kids pool in the corner of the room.

"Anorith, the Claw Pokémon, a Bug and Rock type. Anorith began life in the oceans, using their fins to swim at speeds of up to 40mph, and their claws to catch smaller prey. However, their swimming ability declines as they get older."

Anorith was restricted to the confines of the pool, but it raised a claw in greeting. Matty waved back.

In front of the window to the back garden was… a flower? No, it was moving, and it wasn't in a pot.

"Lileep, the Root Pokémon, a Grass and Rock type. Lileep's petals can survive up to a day without sunlight or water, but can also absorb and digest impurities in the air, making them effective producers of clean air."

Lileep turned its head, stared for a moment, before returning to sunbathing.

Meanwhile, a tiny dinosaur Pokémon was repeatedly bashing its round head against a steel target on the wall.

"Cranidos, the Skull Pokémon, a Rock type. Cranidos's head is extremely tough, allowing it to punch through sheet metal in a single charge. It gets extremely dizzy and tired after doing this, however."

Cranidos paused, looked at Matty, and nodded at him.

The steel target in question was actually a Pokémon itself. Its face was a black metal shield, but the rest of its body was small and light in comparison.

"Shieldon, the Armor Pokémon, a Steel and Rock type. Shieldon's head is extremely tough, allowing it to block and deflect almost anything from falling rocks to gunfire. It gets extremely scared and confused after doing this, however."

Shieldon also turned and waved, before it and Cranidos returned to their training.

In the pool with Anorith was what appeared to be a perfectly normal turtle. But this is Pokémon, so that's impossible.

"Tirtouga, the Cover Pokémon, a Water and Rock type. Tirtouga's shell allows it to swim towards the bottom of the sea and withstand the pressure. This means it can easily avoid predators closer to the surface."

Tirtouga surfaced in the pool and waved a tentacle.

Perching on a pole hanging from the ceiling, a tiny bird Pokémon was sitting, surveying the room. A bird? What's it doing here?

"Archen, the Plume Pokémon, a Flying and Rock type. Archen was one of the first birds to evolve as a species, although its wings aren't powerful enough for it to fly with. Instead it simply uses them to jump larger distances than land-borne Pokémon."

Archen turned, glided over, perched on Matty's head briefly, before returning to its post. Matty laughed.

Another dinosaur. This one was hungrily chowing down Pokémon food with massive jaws.

"Tyrunt, the Jaw Pokémon, a Dragon and Rock type. Tyrunt's tough jaw can bite through steel. As a result it possesses a large appetite which it will continue to complain about until it is satisfied."

Noticing it was probably hungry, Matty threw an apple at Tyrunt. It caught it in its mouth, and a few moments later burped out the core. It thanked him with a smile.

Then there was a small, blue Pokémon with a long neck. It looked more friendly than the others.

"Amaura, the Sail Pokémon, an Ice and Rock type. Amaura can live in any temperature, but prefer the cold. It has an extremely friendly nature, which makes it a great Pokémon to raise but is easily led astray in the wild, making it a common target for cowardly predators. When it's happy, the aurora on its mane shines brightly."

Amaura noticed Matty and Brock entering the room and rushed forward to greet them, nuzzling its head against Matty's leg and staring at him with excited, loving eyes and a shining mane. "Aww, hello Amaura!" He'd feel evil for not giving it a big hug. "It's nice to meet you!"

Brock began explaining. "Normally, the fossil Pokémon are nervous around strangers. Amaura's the exception. It adores attention, and meeting new people so it can greet them. It's always been our favourite."

The Omanyte Matty had restored earlier was there too, by the pool. It greeted them before returning to its position.

Brock then took Matty outside, Amaura still clinging to Matty. The garden was huge, a great mix of land, sea and air space, filled with mostly evolved forms of the Pokémon Matty had just seen.

A Pokémon that looked like Omanyte, only larger and more menacing, was one of the Pokémon in the much bigger pool.

"Omastar, the Helix Pokémon, a Water and Rock type, and the evolved form of Omanyte. Omastar caused the mass migration of Kabuto from the sea to the land, causing their own evolution. It is said to gain power the closer it is to the seabed."

Omastar looked at Matty, acknowledging him, before turning away again.

A large insect-like Pokémon stood next to it. The similarities with Kabuto were obvious.

"Kabutops, the Dome Pokémon, a Water and Rock type, and the evolved form of Kabuto. Kabutops is the result of thousands of years of evolution after Kabuto was pushed from sea to land. It uses its large claws to attack, and has slim legs, allowing it to run and swim at high speed."

Kabutops raised a claw, and Matty waved back, before it turned and dived into the water.

Kabutops was joined by a Pokémon that looked similar, except it was obvious which Pokémon it spawned from, and it wasn't Kabuto.

"Armaldo, the Claw Pokémon, a Bug and Rock type, and the evolved form of Anorith. Armaldo has evolved to live on land rather than the sea, being adept at hand-to-hand combat, but losing its once great swimming ability."

Armaldo greeted him the same way, before waddling off.

A bigger flower was also away from the others, sunbathing. This was bigger and greener.

"Cradily, the Root Pokémon, a Grass and Rock type, and the evolved form of Lileep. Cradily lures its opponents using sweet smelling pheromones on land, or its coral-like appearance in the sea. It then attacks using its stomach acids, rendering its foe weak and immobile before consuming them. It can also gain nutrients through photosynthesis."

Cradily completely ignored them, focusing instead on sunbathing.

Cranidos's evolution and Shieldon's were both doing the exact same thing their pre-evolutions were doing inside. The former was basically the same as before, and the latter… has a castle for a face?

"Rampardos, the Skull Pokémon, a Rock type, and the evolved form of Cranidos. Rampardos's head is even tougher than before, reducing the dizziness it gets when charging through hard materials. It sharpens the point on its head by scratching it against trees."

"Bastiodon, the Armor Pokémon, a Steel and Rock type, and the evolved form of Shieldon. Bastiodon's head is even tougher than before, giving it more confidence in its defence against danger. It toughens itself by pushing large objects with its head."

Both turned and waved before carrying on.

Yet another sea Pokémon that had become accustomed to land was waddling about. It was the turtle, now on 2 legs.

"Carracosta, the Cover Pokémon, a Water and Rock type, and the evolved form of Tirtouga. It evolved to be just as tough on land as the sea, retreating into its shell to defend against attacks. It often battles with Blastoise."

Carracosta waved, and dived into the water.

Then, suddenly, a huge bird swooped low over them, turning to face them.

"Archeops, the Plume Pokémon, a Flying and Rock type, and the evolved form of Archen. Archeops can now fly, preying on unsuspecting victims by swooping down on them and grabbing them with its tough talons. It is said to be an early ancestor to airborne Dragon-type Pokémon."

Archeops examined Matty curiously, its face getting right next to his, and holding out a talon. Matty shook it, and Archeops flew off.

A larger dinosaur was also eating a bit too much, this time piles of berries the size of cars, gulping them down all at once.

"Tyrantrum, the Jaw Pokémon, a Dragon and Rock type, and the evolved form of Tyrunt. Tyrantrum was the king of the jungle in ancient times, intimidating its opponents into retreat by use of its massive jaws and teeth. It's also spoiled, expecting its underlings to bring it food to eat."

Just like before, Matty threw an apple into Tyrantrum's mouth, which it was surprised by, but grateful for, spitting out the seeds and crushing the core.

And a majestic Pokémon with a long neck and an aurora running down the back was staring into the sun, until Amaura ran over and nuzzled it.

"Aurorus, the Sail Pokémon, an Ice and Rock type, and the evolved form of Amaura. Aurorus is very protective of its young, silently judging any person or Pokémon that tries to go near its Amaura. If it sees them as dangerous, it instantly freezes them solid, and slowly walks off. It is friendly to those it knows are safe."

Aurorus came over to the humans along with Amaura, reaching down and nuzzling Matty the same way Amaura had done. Matty responded by petting its face. "Hehe, you're a cute one too!"

However, there were a couple of new Pokémon here. A menacing wyvern-like Pokémon was chasing Archeops around the skies. Its jaw was so big, it defined the shape of its head.

"Aerodactyl, the Wyvern Pokémon, a Flying and Rock type. Aerodactyl was the most feared aerial predator in ancient times, mostly because of its large jaws, but also because of its _hidden potential_. It was often in conflict with Archeops."

Aerodactyl ignored Matty, instead focusing on Archeops.

And there was a strangely normal fish-like creature in the pool. Its face was one of an eternally blank expression.

"Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon, a Water and Rock type. Relicanth is said to have avoided extinction for hundreds of thousands of years, hiding in a series of underwater channels in Southern Hoenn. However, they have recently returned to the surface to coexist with humans. Its body is built for toughness and longevity rather than speed, so a single Relicanth can live for hundreds of years, but rarely strays far from its birthplace."

Relicanth surfaced and looked briefly at them, before diving again.

"Technically," said Brock, "Relicanth isn't a fossil Pokémon, in that it wasn't extinct at any point. However, it is a Rock type that has lived since ancient times, so we decided to have one here anyway. In addition, Aerodactyl is unique in that it's the only fossil Pokémon to not be restored from a rock, instead being restored from Old Amber, a substance that covers the bodies of certain creatures, preserving them rather than decomposing."

Later, they returned to the gym, Amaura still following them, and Brock gave Matty a simple task.

"You're heading to Cerulean City next, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, would you mind running an errand for me?"

"Go on."

"You see, Amaura needs to have cold blood otherwise it'll cause serious health problems. I usually take it to Nurse Joy every day or so, because she has a cool chamber Amaura can sit in until its blood reaches the right temperature. But the machine's broken, and I'm too busy with the Gym, museum and taking care of my family to find somewhere else. I need you to go to the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City and ask the Nurse Joy there to cool Amaura's blood. I did it yesterday before it went to sleep, so you have about 2 days before it needs cooling again. Nurse Joy's machine here won't be fixed in any less than 3."

"Oh, that's terrible! Of course I'll do it!"

"Great! Thank you Matty, it means a lot to us both." Amaura nuzzled him again as he said that. "I'm counting on you!"

And so, Matty went and healed Pichu and Eevee at the Pokémon Center. Deciding that, with Amaura's blood clock ticking, he shouldn't waste any time. So at once he departed east, along Route 3.

Chapter 5: The Moon and the Stars

Matty faced a difficult decision.

In the wake of his Pewter City gym battle victory, Matty was tasked with taking an Amaura to Cerulean City to have its blood cooled. He had 2 days to get there. He'd just come along Route 3, a short route with a few no-trouble at all trainers, and arrived at the entrance to Mount Moon, a place with a mysterious past and many wild Pokémon. It was particularly dangerous at night due to the lack of light, more frequent swarms of Zubat, and the native wild Pokémon getting aggressive.

His decision was this: Try and run through Mount Moon before sundown, thereby completing his mission well before Amaura's blood got too hot, or he could spend the night at the Pokémon Center at the entrance, which would allow him to traverse Mount Moon safely the next day, but he would have less time to help Amaura.

He sat on a bench outside said Pokémon Center, thinking carefully about his options. Then, a man approached him, wearing a miner's uniform and thin black glasses. His hair was a chocolate brown.

"Having some trouble there, friend?"

"Yes, actually."

Quickly he explained the situation to the miner.

"Oh gosh, that really is a dilemma. The only question is whose health are you willing to risk? Amaura's, or your own?"

"That's a very bleak way of looking at it."

"Well, if I were in your shoes, the health of Pokémon comes first. Just be careful."

"Thank you. I will."

The miner then went into the Pokémon Center, leaving Matty alone once again.

"Okay," he said to Amaura, "Let's get a move on!"

Amaura nodded and jumped in the air happily, as it followed Matty into Mount Moon.

Like all caves, it was dark, damp in the corners, cold, and barren. The various corridors that lead further into the mountain are nothing but rock, dirt, and dust. The only light came from electric lamps wired on the walls and ceiling. Everywhere else was shadow. It didn't take long, of course, for a Hiker to appear and challenge him.

"Hello there! A fine arena for a Pokémon battle, no?"

**_Matty was challenged by Hiker Harry!_**

**_Hiker Harry sent out Geodude!_**

Matty knelt down to Amaura, and asked "Do you want to battle with me, Amaura?" Amaura happily nodded and leapt into position. Matty checked its moves on the PokéDex, and got to work.

**_Matty sent out Amaura!_**

"Amaura, use Powder Snow!"

Amaura breathed in, and then breathed out a cloud of cold air.

**_It's super effective!_**

But Geodude was still standing, although there wasn't much keeping it so.

**_Geodude's Sturdy!_**

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"Amaura, dodge and use Powder Snow!"

**_Geodude used Rock Throw!_**

**_Amaura avoided the attack!_**

**_Amaura used Powder Snow!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Geodude fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Hiker Harry!_**

"Yes! A fine arena indeed!"

**_Matty obtained £10 for winning!_**

"Wow Amaura," Said Matty to his new friend, "You're really strong!" Amaura nuzzled him yet again.

The pair continued onwards at a quickened pace, as the tunnels of Mount Moon grew darker, and colder. Matty now knew he couldn't get to the other side before the sun went down. It seemed him and his Pokémon would be stuck here for the night.

Matty could barely see in the dark, but he could hear something approaching. A cry of a Pokémon? Well, whatever it was, it was blotting out what little light they had, and were now surrounding them. The cries were deafening now, and Matty had to raise his arms to defend himself against the beating wings. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Matty could see his attackers were small, blue Pokémon with rapidly beating wings and small mouths with sharp teeth.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokémon, a Poison and Flying type. Zubat is blind, instead using its ears as sonar to detect its surroundings. One Zubat can sense a human from 50 paces, and will follow them through the caves in which they live. As does the horde."

Matty was fully aware of the frequency of Zubat swarms. They would often attack trainers travelling through Mount Moon, deterring any others from attempting it. However, unlike them, Matty came prepared. Pichu came out at once, and together with Amaura, they defended their friend from the Zubat horde.

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_Amaura used Powder Snow!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_The horde of Zubat fled!_**

Once they were gone, Matty returned Pichu to its Poké Ball, and dusted himself off.

"That was a close one… thank you, Amaura. You too Pichu."

He carried on, him and Amaura cutting down lone Zubats and Hikers and their Ground types, until they reached a long, empty corridor leading to a clearing. There was no daylight, so Matty's suspicions were correct.

Something was standing in the middle of the path. It was tiny, and the shape of a star. It turned to face them, and turned out to be a Pokémon.

"Cleffa, the Star Shaped Pokémon, a Fairy type. Cleffa are only active at night, and play in places where the moon shines brightest. A Cleffa will start crying if it is separated from its group… or if it has a dirty nappy."

Cleffa looked at Matty with innocent curiosity.

"Hello, little one…" Matty tried not to raise his voice. "Are you lost or something?"

But then, Cleffa's face turned into one of panic and despair, bawling its eyes out and running off down the path. Matty wanted to call after it, but he thought he'd scared it enough. About to turn back, a few moments later, the Cleffa returned, this time with a huge group of bigger Pokémon. And they didn't look happy to see him.

"Clefairy, the Moonlight Pokémon, a Fairy type, and the evolved form of Cleffa. Clefairy are usually friendly, guiding travellers through mountains and sharing food. At night however, they become feral, and very protective of the Moon Stones from which they draw their power. Avoid a confrontation at night-time at all costs."

Well, too late for that, Matty thought, as the Clefairy's eyes drilled into him. Then, they started charging a large pink energy blast between their hands.

"Um… RUN!"

Matty and Amaura turned and sprinted off as fast as they could.

**_Clefairy used Moonblast!_**

The attacks avoided them by centimetres, but Matty and Amaura didn't stop. They ran back the way they came, the angry Clefairy quickly giving chase. There were too many for Matty's team to fight back, so he kept running until he found a hole in the wall just big enough. He hid, and watched the Clefairy stop next to the hole, look around, turn, and walk away. Slowly, with the most extreme caution, Matty and Amaura – who was by this point shaking like a leaf in fear next to him – snuck out of the hole and back towards the clearing. Sure enough, the Cleffa was in the same place. So that was their defence mechanism for whatever was in that clearing. Cleffa was a decoy, used to trap potential intruders. Well, he wasn't falling for the same trick a second time.

"Do it."

A moment later, Matty and Amaura were creeping towards the clearing, the Clefairy in there none the wiser. That Cleffa wouldn't be bothering them again for some time, since the last time Matty checked, ice cubes couldn't move or speak. He pitied the creature, but look where that got him before.

They sat near the entrance to the clearing, being careful not to get too close. They could see the Clefairy patrolling the area, and in the centre, a giant, sparkling black rock. It was huge, ten times the size of the Moss Rock Matty had seen before. It had an ominous glow in the moonlight.

"So, this must be the Moon Stone they're guarding…" Said Matty, "I can see why it would need the protection."

The other half of the mountain path – and Matty's ticket out of here and into Cerulean – was behind that Moon Stone. The clearing was very open, the Clefairy would spot him before he dared leave the walls. So stealth wasn't an option. Neither was fighting his way through, there were WAY too many of them for his three Pokémon alone. So what was? Well, for now, he would just have to wait. He peeked around again, looking a bit closer. He could see a Pokémon larger than Clefairy, standing above the others on a pedestal in front of the Moon Stone. It was paler, with green ear tips.

"Clefable, the Moon Pokémon, a Fairy type, and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable direct the evolution of other Clefairy in its group. It is said to have obtained the wisdom of the stars itself after using a Moon Stone to evolve."

There was that yellow star. Another Shiny Pokémon. There were other Clefable in the clearing that matched the PokéDex image. The Shiny one must be the leader. "I think I can see a pattern emerging here…" Matty said to himself.

There seemed to be some kind of ritual about to take place. The Shiny Clefable was directing the others to stand in front of it and the Moon Stone, and the moon was full in the sky. Matty checked his watch. It was nearly midnight! How long had he been here?!

There was an eerie silence that then fell over Mount Moon. The Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable – including the Cleffa Matty froze earlier, blissfully unaware of his presence – were all standing around the Moon Stone. The Shiny Clefable raised a hand, and some of the Clefairy stepped forward and joined Clefable on the pedestal, holding small black rocks. Moon Stones. Matty glanced at his watch and saw the time tick over to midnight. At that exact moment, a pulse of white light came from the Moon Stone, up into the sky. Then, it exploded, like a firework, which left behind… a hole? There was some kind of wormhole, glowing above his head as if someone had literally poked a hole in reality with a pencil. From this wormhole, a Pokémon emerged. It was bigger and more majestic than anything Matty had seen before. It was difficult to describe its shape. It was like a bat, only its body was a blanket of white stars, its wings and tail tipped by large golden crescent shapes. Even its head was a crescent, with a forehead matching its body and piercing pink eyes.

"Lunala, the Moone Pokémon, a Psychic and Ghost type. In the legends of the Alola region, Lunala is said to be the being that embodies the night and the moon, channelling its power through the cluster of stars on its forehead, which are said to be its brain. It works with Solgaleo to keep the day-night cycle moving normally."

Matty couldn't help but stare. Lunala was like nothing he had ever seen before. Its very presence gave him Butterfrees in his stomach, and he was shaking like a leaf. For a brief moment, Lunala stared directly at Matty. He didn't try to hide, it knew exactly where he was. However, although Matty clearly wasn't supposed to be here, Lunala seemed to not mind his presence, as it continued the ritual regardless. Matty understood that. He was simply a trainer in the wrong place at the right time, he posed no threat.

Lunala turned to look down upon the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable, who bowed in its presence. Lunala let out a cry, and flew up, getting in front of the moon. It lifted its wings so high, that it almost formed a perfect circle. Then its body glowed with the light of the full moon, and the static stars on its forehead turned into lines, while a logo of a third eye appeared in it. According to the PokéDex, this was its 'Full Moon Phase'. 6 orbs of energy appeared on the tips of its wings, which then became beams feeding a larger energy orb in the centre of Lunala's body. Then, a huge blue energy beam came from it, and hit the Moon Stone, causing it to glow with that same light. This turned out to be Lunala's signature move: Moongeist Beam. At this exact moment, the Clefairy that had stepped forward with the Shiny Clefable were surrounded in a blue light. Their bodies changed shape, getting taller, gaining pointier ears, and 'wings' on their backs. When the light receded, they had become Clefable. Amaura seemed to react strangely too, stepping forward into the clearing, transfixed by the moonlight. Then, it too glowed blue, and began changing shape. It grew much bigger, its neck much longer, and its mane larger and shinier. Matty recognised the Pokémon as Aurorus, the evolution of Amaura, which he had seen at the Pewter City sanctuary. Lunala, satisfied with its handiwork, flew back up towards the wormhole, which was still in the sky, and left.

Matty was in shock. Everything had happened so fast. He'd been attacked and chased by a group of Cleffa and Clefairy, a Legendary Pokémon from a faraway region had appeared and shot a laser beam at the Moon Stone, Amaura had evolved and now the Shiny Clefable approached him. It had noticed a small, glittering scale on the ground and handed it to him. The scale's pattern matched the one on Lunala's body. "Thank you…" He wasn't sure what else to say.

Then his attention turned to the giant ice dinosaur in the room.

Aurorus turned to Matty and bounded over to him, lowering its enormous neck to nuzzle him. "Woah! Woah there Aurorus!" Matty said, "Remember you're much bigger now!" He stared at his friend, wondering if maybe Lunala's Moongeist Beam triggered Aurorus's evolution. The PokéDex explained that Amaura evolved at night, when exposed to a full moon. The two stood there, embracing, before Clefable waved them through, and the two finished heading through Mount Moon.

By the time they reached Route 4, there was a faint orange light breaking the horizon. Dawn was approaching, and Matty was exhausted. He'd spent all night in Mount Moon and needed to get some sleep. Luckily, Route 4 wasn't a long route, and was all downhill, so he didn't have far to go.

A man came running after them out of Mount Moon. It was Brock.

"Matty! I saw the hole in the sky above Mount Moon and got here as fast as I could!" This was obvious. He could barely speak, and was panting heavily, grasping at breath to get the words out. "So… you saw Lunala?"

"Yeah… and I think IT saw ME." Matty replied. "It dropped this scale, and the Shiny Clefable gave it to me."

Brock examined the scale closely. "Lunala's scale… there's a myth that's been spread about Lunala's scales. It is said that if Lunala drops its scales, it sees potential in a trainer, and if that trainer then picks up the scale, they are destined to meet again."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. You have no idea how lucky you were to meet Lunala and obtain its scale…"

Brock's attention then turned to Aurorus. "And I see Amaura evolved as a result!"

"Yeah… it was a bit sudden."

"Sorry for not explaining it to you sooner."

"It's alright. So does this mean the blood cooling thing is no longer a problem?"

"Aurorus is powerful enough to keep its own blood cool, so yeah."

"Well, I guess you and Aurorus should be heading back to Pewter City then…"

Aurorus stomped over to join Brock, a sad expression on its face.

"…not necessarily."

"What do you mean…?"

Brock looked up at Aurorus. "Aurorus, the decision is now with you. Would you like to join Matty on his journey?"

Aurorus's face changed to one of pure, unrestrained excitement. It nodded enthusiastically and turned to Matty.

"Well," said Brock, "Matty, if you choose to accept it, I leave Aurorus to you."

Matty's jaw dropped. He looked up at Aurorus, just to be sure. "Aurorus… is… this really what you want?" It nodded again, nuzzling Matty's face. "Well, in that case…"

Matty took a Poké Ball from his pocket. "Go, Poké Ball!" He said to the sky as he threw the ball at Aurorus, with it immediately clicking once inside.

"Congratulations, Matty." Said Brock. "I knew this would be the right decision."

"Me too…" Matty replied. "Me too."

Matty and Brock parted ways at the end of Route 4, with Brock returning to Pewter to man the gym. Upon entry to Cerulean City, Matty's first port of call was the Pokémon Center and a comfortable bed. He would worry about sightseeing later. He just needed to get to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

Chapter 6: Water, and other enemies

Cerulean City was probably the most varied of the places Matty had visited, as far as nature was concerned. Mount Moon towered over to the west, a river went underneath a grand bridge to the north, a forest with old, thick trees to the south, and a rocky dirt pathway pushed on to the east, towards more mountains.

As for the city itself, the Pokémon Center was right in the middle of the town. On the southwest corner there was a shop that sold bicycles, as well as a Pokémon Day Care near the southern exit. The gym was a stone's throw away from the Pokémon Center, and this was Matty's next objective. He was feeling confident, and rightly so. He had Pichu, an Electric type, Eevee's Sappy Seed, which it had since mastered, and his newly-evolved Aurorus had learned a new move: Freeze-Dry. "The user rapidly cools the target, freezing them. This move is super effective against Water type Pokémon." As if it wasn't plainly obvious, the second gym leader he would have to face, Misty – who also went to Matty's school, but didn't have amazing grades – was an expert on Water Pokémon. On paper, he couldn't lose.

Matty flaunted this confidence as he barged through the front doors of the gym. He was greeted by a perfectly standard swimming pool with changing rooms to the left, and in the pool, three girls were playing around with a Squirtle. They all had similar body shapes but different hair colours – blonde, blue and pink. The blonde one noticed Matty walk in, whose face had turned to one of confusion and slight embarrassment.

"Hello," she said, "Are you here to challenge the Cerulean Gym?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Oh! Sorry for the confusion, the gym's over there."

She pointed to a set of double doors with a Poké Ball icon.

"Oh okay," Matty breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He walked through the double doors to find another pool, but this one had two floating platforms at either end, and a massive lifeguard's highchair on the right side. Sitting in that chair was another girl, smaller than the others, wearing a blue bathing suit. Her hair was spiky and orange, tied back. She noticed Matty and leapt up to greet him.

"Hello!" She said, "You're Matty, right? I saw what happened in Mount Moon last night from here, but Brock told me you were right in the thick of it!"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Woah… so you saw the Legendary Pokémon Lunala with your own eyes?"

"Yes. It gave me a scale too." Matty dug the scale out of his bag, and showed it to the girl.

"Wow! Seems like you've been through a lot over the short time you've been on your journey!"

"You don't know the half of it. But honestly, I'd rather have my gym battle than sit around and chat."

"Very well. I'm Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader, and I accept your challenge!" Misty then leapt off the top of the highchair and landed gracefully on the side of the pool. The referee – also wearing lifeguard dress – was in his marked area to the right as usual. Matty took his position as Misty went to the drawer with her Pokémon. "So this is your second gym battle?"

"That's correct."

"And how many Pokémon do you have?"

"Three."

Misty selected three Poké Balls from the bottom row and took her place.

"The Pokémon battle between Matty Butler from Vermilion City and Misty, the Cerulean gym leader is about to begin! Each trainer will use up to 3 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all 3 Pokémon on either side are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon, and the combatants cannot touch the floor on the edge of the pool, otherwise it's instant disqualification! Now, if there are no further questions, then send out your Pokémon!"

**_Matty was challenged by Gym Leader Misty!_**

"Staryu, it's time to battle!"

Misty sent out a Pokémon that was brown in colour and star shaped. There was a mysterious red gem in the centre of it.

**_Misty sent out Staryu!_**

"Staryu, the Starfish Pokémon, a Water type. Staryu clings to rocks on the banks of rivers and oceans during the day, taking the sun's rays into the gem on its body. At night, it dives down and uses the collected light to lure smaller prey."

"Go, Eevee!"

**_Matty sent out Eevee!_**

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Staryu, use Swift!"

**_Staryu used Swift!_**

"You use Swift as well, Eevee!"

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu fired a small jet of water towards Eevee.

**_Staryu used Water Gun!_**

"Dodge it!"

**_Eevee avoided the attack!_**

Eevee could only barely dodge, due to the restricted space given by the platform on the pool.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

Staryu lied flat on its back and began spinning at high speed, skipping along the water towards Eevee.

"Eevee, use Sappy Seed!"

**_Eevee used Sappy Seed!_**

"Staryu, dodge and continue the attack!"

Somehow, Staryu managed to spin and dance its way through the exploding seeds, eventually emerging right in front of Eevee.

It was a direct hit, sending Eevee spinning almost into the water, but it managed to recover itself just in time.

"Now Staryu, Psywave!"

A pair of criss-crossing pink beams came from Staryu's core, heading towards Eevee.

**_Staryu used Psywave!_**

"Eevee, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

**_Eevee avoided the attack!_**

**_Eevee used Quick Attack!_**

Eevee shot forwards, slamming into Staryu before it could react, and sending it off the edge of the platform, into the water.

Matty knew at that moment he had made his first mistake. When Staryu was on the platform, he could at least see and predict its moves, but now…

He could see it now, darting around the platform in circles like a scene from Jaws, only its silhouette visible to him, but from where it was standing, Eevee couldn't see it at all. It could attack from anywhere at any time.

"Now Staryu, use Whirlpool!"

Staryu was doing that circle pattern for a reason. Now it circled faster, and faster, and faster until it was a blur in the water, and a wild tornado was forming beneath Eevee's platform. Before it knew what was happening, Eevee was lifted into the air by the attack, powerless to stop the currents throwing it around like a toy. Matty was in shock, he didn't know what to do. Eevee kept looking at him over and over, waiting for commands, but he had none to give.

As if it could sense his terror, Pichu came out of its Poké Ball and started cheering Eevee on.

"Eevee, try and break free! Use Swift!"

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

Eevee managed to escape the Whirlpool by cutting it apart with Swift, trying to land on the platform below. That was Matty's second mistake.

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

The platform toyed with Eevee, slowly floating aside, before a jet of water struck it in mid-air. Eevee fell on the platform, and tried to stagger to its feet, but lay still.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Staryu wins!"

Matty stepped onto the platform, cradling Eevee in his arms. Eevee had lost another battle to a gym leader, and its sadness showed. It was frowning, its ears drooped downwards, ashamed to look its trainer in the eye. Matty was about to cry, the agony in his voice coming out as he consoled it, "Eevee… I'm sorry. This is my fault, not yours. Please don't blame this on yourself…" And returned it to its Poké Ball. He was on his knees, almost crying out of panic, and shame.

Pichu snapped at its partner, breaking his trance. It was shouting and wildly gesticulating at him, trying to motivate him, and eventually, he got the message and nodded. "Okay, Pichu. Let's go."

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

Pichu steeled itself on the platform, determined to avenge Eevee's humiliation.

Misty was about to say something, but stopped herself and carried on with the battle.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!"

**_Staryu used Water Gun!_**

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Staryu, Whirlpool!"

**_Staryu used Whirlpool!_**

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice! Pichu, Thunder Shock again!"

Pichu leapt into the vortex, before unleashing its attack. The water conducted the electricity and for a moment the whirlpool flashed yellow, before fading in a shower of sparks and water drops. Staryu was unaffected, still darting around under the water.

Pichu landed on its feet, carefully watching the silhouette in the water.

"Staryu, Psywave!"

Staryu leapt out of the water behind Pichu.

**_Staryu used Psywave!_**

"Pichu, Iron Tail!"

**_Pichu avoided the attack!_**

Pichu waited until Staryu had fallen enough, before leaping towards it.

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

Pichu aimed low, sending Staryu flying into the air.

"Now, Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Staryu came spinning down, landing on Matty's platform and laying still. Pichu landed on the side of the pool in front of Matty.

**_Staryu fainted!_**

"Staryu is unable to battle, Pichu wins!"

Misty smiled. "Nice comeback, you two! I'm glad I didn't underestimate you like Brock did!"

"Well it ended very badly for him. And it'll end even worse for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

Misty sent out her next Pokémon, and… well… it didn't LOOK like a Water type.

It was definitely a fish. That much was certain. But something about it didn't look right. What was it? Was it the mouth which looked more like a beak? The fins that didn't seem like they'd be much help when swimming? The FLATness of the thing?! Or was it the brown and yellow colouring?

"Stunfisk, the Mud Fish Pokémon, an Electric and Ground type. Stunfisk live in muddy rivers, and can adjust their buoyancy so they can float on the surface or dive to the depths. They attack by releasing electric shocks from their touch-sensitive sacs on its fins."

Electric and Ground?! What the hell IS this thing?!

"Hey! I thought this was a Water type gym!"

"Well you were half right! But not all Water Pokémon are necessarily Water type! I chose the wording of the gym very specifically for that reason, but you fell into the same trap everyone else does."

"It's different, I'll say that much."

**_Misty sent out Stunfisk!_**

Pichu was powerful, there was no question about that. But Matty wasn't stupid.

"Pichu, return!"

**_Matty withdrew Pichu!_**

"Aurorus, let's GO!"

**_Matty sent out Aurorus!_**

Aurorus could barely fit on the platform, which dipped slightly under its immense weight. However, Misty pressed a button on a remote control and it flattened again. "We've had issues with heavy Pokémon like Aurorus in the past," she said, "So we put powerful remote-control fans beneath the platforms to compensate."

"Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock!"

**_Stunfisk used Thunder Shock!_**

"Aurorus, use Powder Snow!"

**_Aurorus used Powder Snow!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Into the water, Stunfisk!"

Stunfisk flopped into the water, bobbing around idly.

"Aurorus, use Rock Tomb!"

**_Aurorus used Rock Tomb!_**

The rocks splashing into the water were too heavy to float, and thus began to reduce the amount of water in the pool. Stunfisk dodged them with surprising agility though, using its slim form to find gaps in the rocks. It reminded him of what Eevee had done against Brock, but Stunfisk wasn't getting tired out like Eevee was. But like Eevee, it was running out of space.

"Now Aurorus, use Powder Snow to freeze it over!"

**_Aurorus used Powder Snow!_**

The frosty wind created a layer of thick ice, trapping Stunfisk in the little water that remained, littered with rocks. Aurorus could see Stunfisk bobbing around beneath the surface.

"Stunfisk, Camouflage!"

And then it disappeared.

"Find it, Aurorus! Rock Tomb!"

**_Aurorus used Rock Tomb!_**

The falling rocks shattered the ice, but eliminated what was left of the water, leaving Stunfisk exposed on top of one of the rocks. The battlefield was no longer a water one, but a field of high piles of rocks, and deep pits.

"Aurorus, Powder Snow!"

**_Aurorus used Powder Snow!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"What?" Matty was confused, he'd learned that Ice was super effective against Ground types.

Then he understood. It used Camouflage while underneath the water, not only making it invisible while under there, but also a Water type.

"Stunfisk, use Muddy Water!"

Stunfisk glowed brown, and suddenly a giant wave of dirty water appeared behind it, turning the low-ground pits of rock into small ponds for Stunfisk to hide in. Because the water was cloudy with mud, it was impossible to see Stunfisk beneath it.

"Aurorus, Freeze-Dry! Find Stunfisk!"

One at a time, Aurorus encased the muddy ponds in icy crystals, but Stunfisk didn't seem to be in any of them.

"Stunfisk, Mud Slap!"

Suddenly, Stunfisk leapt up right in front of Aurorus, and slapped it in the face with its tail.

**_It's super effective!_**

It wasn't the fact it was a Ground type move that was damaging for Aurorus. Its face had been covered in thick, sticky mud, and it was blind.

"Now use Thunder Shock!"

Stunfisk was dancing around Aurorus, appearing from different directions and letting off a Thunder Shock in its direction. Aurorus could do nothing to prevent this, due to the mud covering its face. This went on and on until Aurorus cried out, and spun its head around the room, a multi-coloured beam coming from its mouth. It caught Stunfisk in mid-air, causing it to flop to the ground.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Yes! Nice Aurora Beam there, Aurorus!"

Aurorus still couldn't see, but the closure that its attack had landed was enough for it to calm down.

"Right below you, Aurorus! Freeze-Dry!"

**_Aurorus used Freeze-Dry!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Stunfisk fainted!_**

"Stunfisk is unable to battle! Aurorus wins!"

Misty returned Stunfisk to its Poké Ball. "Good job, Stunfisk." She said. "Now, it's up to you!"

She sent out her next Pokémon, which looked a lot like Staryu, but there were several marked differences. This Pokémon seemed to be 2 stars, the second spinning independently of the first, which also had a red gem core like Staryu, but this one was more gem-shaped, being more edgy.

"Starmie, the Starfish Pokémon, a Water and Psychic type, and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie use their cores to communicate by flashing them in Morse code, meaning no other being can understand it than Staryu and Starmie. Starmie's brain is apparently in the front star, and its muscles in the back."

"Starmie, use Rain Dance!"

Starmie's core flashed, and black clouds formed overhead, before a heavy rain began to fall on the battlefield.

"Aurorus, use Aurora Beam!"

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

**_Aurorus used Aurora Beam!_**

Starmie responded by blasting a large blue beam from its core, which overpowered Aurorus's Aurora Beam, and pushed Aurorus back a little.

Aurorus was still blind from Stunfisk's Mud Slap, so it was in a state of panic, trying to figure out whether Starmie was in the same place or not.

"Starmie, use Thunder!"

Starmie's core flashed again, and a huge lightning bolt fell from the clouds, directly onto Aurorus. The attack did massive damage, leaving Aurorus sparking.

**_Aurorus was paralysed! It may be unable to move!_**

"Aurorus…" Aurorus was hurt badly, shaking slightly, and still sparking.

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

A massive blast of water came from Starmie's core, powered up by the rain. Misty thought it was all over.

But what she hadn't thought of was what the rain would do to the mud covering Aurorus's face. It was gone. Aurorus could see.

Matty's PokéDex pinged, and at the same time, Aurorus began to glow blue around the outside of its body. A new move…?

Aurorus then fired back a Hydro Pump of its own, matching Starmie's and cancelling it out.

"Wow," said Misty, "That was lucky."

"What was?"

"Didn't you hear and see what just happened? Aurorus just learned a new move. It's called Nature Power."

"Nature Power?"

He opened his PokéDex and Misty was right. Powder Snow was gone, and had been replaced with a Normal type move called Nature Power.

"This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment."

Matty put 2 and 2 together and realised the rain must've allowed Aurorus to use Hydro Pump through Nature Power.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump again!"

"Aurorus, use Nature Power!"

**_Starmie used Hydro Pump!_**

**_Aurorus used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power turned into Hydro Pump!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

This was repeated several times, until Matty cottoned onto Misty's plan.

The water from their collisions, combined with the rain, were softening the rocks created by Aurorus's Rock Tomb. The earth on which Aurorus was standing had turned to mud, and it was no longer strong enough to carry Aurorus's weight.

Starmie on the other hand was fine, being a featherweight in comparison to Aurorus.

There was nothing Matty could do. Aurorus was quickly sinking into the ground, could barely move due to its paralysis, and before long would be consumed entirely.

"AURORUS!"

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

**_Starmie used Hydro Pump!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Aurorus fainted!_**

Aurorus's head landed on the ground, stopping it from sinking any further. But it wasn't moving.

"Aurorus is unable to battle, Starmie wins!"

Matty called his strongest Pokémon back to its Poké Ball. "Good job, Aurorus. There was nothing more we could've done…"

Pichu came out again, even more enraged. It stared Starmie in the face and snarled.

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

"Pichu… you're all I've got. An Electric type. I believe in you, Pichu! Let's show Misty what happens when you back us into a corner!"

He was talking to Pichu, but the pep talk was for himself. He'd lost all hope of winning after Aurorus fell, but he couldn't let Pichu know that.

"Starmie, use Thunder!"

Matty was confused. There was no way Misty was doing this to hurt Pichu. She surely knew it had Lightning Rod…

And she did. The attack wasn't aimed at Pichu, but at the rock piles, which stood between them. Now, their battlefield was an open plain of soft earth, which would react dramatically to any movement. The battle became one of agility, trying not to stay in one place for too long, or they'd get consumed by the ground.

"Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

The attack didn't seem to faze Starmie though, which stood firm.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

"Block it!"

Pichu used its tail to flick a chunk of dirt out of the ground, the attack freezing it and creating an ice barrier for Pichu to hide behind.

"Pichu, use Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_Starmie avoided the attack!_**

"Starmie, get them!"

Starmie floated briefly, before spinning through the air towards Pichu's ice barrier.

The moment the wall shattered, Pichu acted.

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

Starmie was sent crashing into the soft ground, burying it several feet down. But Starmie was already getting up.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Pichu, Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Pichu's Special Attack rose!_**

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

**_Starmie used Hydro Pump!_**

"Dodge and use Charge Beam again!"

**_Pichu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Pichu repeated this several times, but it only had so much energy. Eventually, the dodges became closer, and slower, until it ground to a halt altogether. Starmie was winded, but still standing.

One final Hydro Pump was too much for Pichu to avoid, sending it flying into the back wall and crashing to the floor.

**_Pichu fainted!_**

"Pichu is unable to battle, Starmie wins, so the match goes to Misty, the Gym Leader!"

Matty returned Pichu to its Poké Ball, his face blank. He had simply run out of emotions. Misty approached him when he was about to leave.

"Hey…" she said, sounding more sympathetic than snarky this time. But Matty didn't want to hear it. He ignored her and walked out of the door without a word. He'd been humiliated in a battle he had every right to win. His Pokémon had suffered terribly fighting for him, and all he'd done was let them down. He sat in the Pokémon Center while waiting for his Pokémon to heal, wondering if he deserved to be a Pokémon Trainer at all. He went to bed early that night, with the only things on his mind being 'How did I lose?' and 'What happens now?'

Chapter 7: Strength – Part 1

The black sports car came at around 1 AM. It roared up Route 5 with its 8-cylinder engine echoing into the forest, snaking its way through the streets of Cerulean City towards the Pokémon Center. When it arrived, a pair of heavy black boots got out, and stomped towards the doors. He got a mysterious card out of his pocket and swiped it into a reader on the right of the door. It opened immediately, the moonlight interrupted by a tall, bulky figure. He didn't stop there, walking up the stairs by the counter and stopping at the first door on the left side. He knocked three times, making a metallic clang echo through the empty building.

Matty Butler hated himself. He wished his loss to the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty the previous day had just been a bad dream and that he could just wake up, but even though he was perfectly awake, he could still see the images. The looks on the faces of his Pokémon as Misty humiliated them one by one… first Eevee against Staryu, then Aurorus against Stunfisk, and then Pichu against Starmie… all depressing, humiliating defeats. He felt like he had failed them. Like he couldn't go on, like he never deserved them in the first place. There was no point trying again, the result wouldn't change. He couldn't think of a single reality where it was possible for him to win against her, not after seeing what she could do.

So he really wasn't in the mood for people mysteriously knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He hadn't got a wink of sleep, so he got up, went to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped.

The man was huge, with muscles bursting through his green vest, the big, black combat boots doubling the size of his legs and feet, his yellow hair spiked like a field of corn, and he wore sunglasses over his hard, square face, giving nothing away.

Matty knew exactly who this man was.

"Lieutenant Surge?!"

The man took his sunglasses off and smiled.

"Hey, kid. Sorry for waking you."

"No no, it's completely fine, come in!"

Surge stepped inside Matty's room, taking a seat on his bed.

"So, Lieutenant… what are you actually doing here?"

Lieutenant Surge's face became serious. "Misty called, said you were pretty shaken up after losing to her."

Matty nodded. "Yeah. Pretty shaken up. So pretty shaken up that I almost cried myself to sleep, except I couldn't sleep. So pretty shaken up that I wondered why I bothered challenging her. So pretty shaken up that I seriously contemplated giving up on being a Pokémon Trainer there and then!"

Surge raised a hand "Woah, take it easy, kid… it's alright."

Matty calmed down. "Sorry. Just… I wasn't expecting to lose that battle. It hurt."

"It's okay, I've been there. And I'm here to help you."

Matty looked surprised. "Help me…?"

"More specifically, I'm here to train you. C'mon, we'll talk more on the way."

Surge got up and left the room, and Matty followed. They stepped out of the Pokémon Center and into the cold night, with the Lieutenant's car waiting. Rather than getting in it, they walked up to the bridge to the north.

"We've got a couple of places to go as part of your training. The first is the Nugget Bridge."

"Why's it called the Nugget Bridge?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

At the bridge, there was a group of kids waiting for them. They stood at intervals across the bridge. One of these kids waved at them. "Lieutenant Surge! You're here! And you brought the kid!"

"That's right, Cale. You and your friends ready?"

"We were born ready!"

Matty looked at the kids, and back at Surge. "Who are these kids?"

Surge smiled. "Cale and his buddies here were the ones who gave the Nugget Bridge its name. Cale's father is with the Devon Corporation in Hoenn. Very rich, paid in cash and golden nuggets. The Nugget Bridge gang were formed as a hobby. Trainers who wanna go north of the Nugget Bridge must battle the gang one by one without a break. If they succeed, they get a nugget, worth several thousands. Anyway, Cale heard about your loss and wanted to do anything he could to help you."

"Well, I appreciate it, Cale."

"You've got it!" Said Cale, as Matty set foot onto the bridge.

**_Matty was challenged by Nugget Bridge Gang Cale!_**

**_Cale sent out Metapod!_**

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon, a Bug type, and the evolved form of Caterpie. Metapod have very tough skins, helping to contain the slow process of evolution happening within. They become much more physically active when closer to evolving."

"Pichu, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

"Metapod, use Bug Bite!"

Metapod suddenly shot towards Pichu, glowing green and clamping down on Pichu's ear with an unseen mouth. Pichu cried out in pain.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!"

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

It damaged Metapod, but it was still stuck to Pichu.

"Shake it off, Pichu!"

Pichu flailed wildly, trying to get Metapod to let go. Eventually, its grip loosened enough for Pichu to break free.

"Now, Iron Tail!"

"Metapod, use Iron Defense!"

Metapod glistened like steel in the moonlight.

**_Metapod's Defense sharply rose!_**

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

The attack was a direct hit, but Metapod was completely unfazed.

"Pichu, use Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_Pichu's Special Attack rose!_**

"Metapod, String Shot!"

**_Metapod used String Shot!_**

**_Pichu was ensnared in webbing!_**

**_Pichu's Speed fell!_**

Pichu was trapped in String Shot, exactly like Joey's Caterpie in Viridian Forest. But this webbing was thicker, and tougher to break. Pichu was completely at Metapod's mercy.

"Metapod, Bug Bite!"

**_Metapod used Bug Bite!_**

Metapod latched onto Pichu once again, causing it to cry in pain.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!"

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Metapod fainted!_**

"Nicely done," said Cale, "But my next Pokémon won't be so easy!"

**_Cale sent out Kakuna!_**

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon, a Bug and Poison type, and the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna's shell is covered in a fine layer of poisonous dust, but is only harmful when inhaled or consumed. This helps protect its body until evolution."

"Kakuna, use Poison Sting!"

**_Kakuna used Poison Sting!_**

**_Pichu was poisoned!_**

Pichu winced in pain as the poison began its work, purple bubbles rising from its body.

"Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_Kakuna avoided the attack!_**

**_Pichu is hurt by the poison!_**

"Pichu, return!"

**_Matty withdrew Pichu!_**

"Eevee, go!"

**_Matty sent out Eevee!_**

"Kakuna, Poison Sting!"

"Eevee, Swift!"

**_Kakuna used Poison Sting!_**

**_Eevee avoided the attack!_**

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

"Now, Kakuna, use Electroweb!"

"What?!"

Kakuna spat out a web from an unseen mouth, which ensnared Eevee. It then flashed yellow upon contact, as the electricity inside the webbing shocked Eevee.

"Electroweb is an Electric type move a lot of Bug types can learn," Cale explained. "It's designed to turn the tide of a battle."

**_Eevee's Speed fell!_**

Eevee was howling in pain beneath the Electroweb, unable to struggle against it because of the intense electric shocks.

"Kakuna, use Poison Sting!"

**_Kakuna used Poison Sting!_**

"Eevee, use Protect!"

Eevee created a barrier around it, protecting itself from Kakuna's attack and cutting the Electroweb, freeing itself.

"Use Quick Attack!"

**_Eevee used Quick Attack!_**

"Kakuna, Iron Defense!"

**_Kakuna used Iron Defense!_**

**_Kakuna's Defense sharply rose!_**

Eevee's attack was massively numbed by the Iron Defense, Kakuna still holding its ground whilst Eevee bounced off of it.

"Use Swift!"

"Use Poison Sting!"

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

**_Kakuna used Poison Sting!_**

**_Eevee was poisoned!_**

**_Kakuna fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Nugget Bridge Gang Cale!_**

"Wow, that Eevee's really cool! Pichu too!"

**_Matty received £5 for winning!_**

Matty and the other kids from the Nugget Bridge Gang trained for hours that night. A few people in Cerulean City woke up and saw what was happening. Misty was one of them. She looked out from her room in the gym and saw Matty's Pichu, Eevee and Aurorus training and couldn't help but think that the next time her and Matty met in battle, it would be an extraordinary event.

Chapter 8: Strength – Part 2

Not much was known about the man in the back of the room. There were many stories and rumours about him from Canalave to Sunyshore. Some say he's a ghost of one of the restaurant's regular diners, others say he's a runaway from a rich family who's lying low for a while. But no one actually knew the truth.

The man in the back of the room had walked into the restaurant one day to get food, and never left. He wore a coat that seemed too big for him, combined with a hat and sunglasses combination to mostly cover his face. He was mute. He never spoke.

But this didn't add up. This was the Seven Star Restaurant, the most expensive food establishment in the Sinnoh region and most of the world. When people came here, they came little and they were careful. So how could the man in the back of the room take up permanent residence here?

The answer was simple. Whoever the man was, he was an expert at Pokémon battles. Whenever it was time to pay for his next meal, he would challenge any hotshot trainers in the restaurant to a battle. The deal was that if he lost, he'd leave.

He'd been in the Seven Star for 5 years.

Today, it was payday. The man sat at his table and eyed the crowd suspiciously. That was, until the door opened. Another man walked in, dressed in a black jacket and blue scarf. His hair was also black, and had grown long, and his eyes were a deep blue that had seen many things over the years. He made straight for the man in the back of the room, sitting at the table next to him and facing away from him, making it look like he wasn't talking to him.

"Listen," he whispered to him. "I know who you are. I know why you're here. I've been looking for you for a long time."

The man in the back of the room knew what this meant. He got up and walked through a door next to his table, beckoning the challenger to follow. As usual, he did this in complete silence.

The Seven Star was famous for a completely different reason too. There was a proper, Pokémon League certified battlefield in the back of the restaurant, used by diners who either can't pay for their meals with money, or simply people who wish to settle their differences.

Not today however. Today would be a clash of titans that had not been seen for 5 years.

The blue-scarfed man spoke first. "Here's the deal. I win, you stop hiding. You go home. You win, I'll leave and never come back. Clear?"

The other man nodded as they took their positions. Blue Scarf had one more word. "I am Pokémon Trainer Alain, from the Kalos region, and today, I will return the Pokémon world to its former glory!"

**_? was challenged by Pokémon Trainer Alain!_**

**_? sent out Pikachu!_**

**_Alain sent out Charizard!_**

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard surged forward, its claw surrounded in a blue aura.

**_Pikachu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Flamethrower!"

A huge stream of flame burst out from Charizard's mouth.

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

**_Pikachu used Electro Ball!_**

"Dodge it!"

**_Charizard avoided the attack!_**

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

"Use Thunder Punch!"

**_Charizard used Thunder Punch!_**

Charizard's attack sent Pikachu flying across the battlefield, although did little damage.

Alain held out his left arm. He was wearing a black bracelet with a strange stone inside.

"Key Stone, respond to my heart!"

He touched the stone and held his arm up high.

"Beyond evolution… Mega Evolve!"

A blinding light came from Alain's Key Stone, with streams of energy reaching towards a similar stone on a black brace around Charizard's neck.

**_Charizard's Charizardite X is reacting to Alain's Mega Bracelet!_**

The rainbow light then covered Charizard's body completely, its body changing and transforming, almost as if it were evolving. When the light faded, the Sigel present inside both stones flashed up, and the new Charizard roared skyward.

Its body was now black, with a blue belly, and blue flames on its tail and coming from its mouth. Its wings had a new shape, with a spiked shape at the bottom. New horns came from its neck, and its eyes were now a deep red.

**_Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X!_**

"Now Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard's Flamethrower was much more powerful now, the flames matching the bright blue flames Mega Charizard X emitted.

Pikachu barely had time to react, being hit with the full force of the attack, sending it sailing into the back wall. Somehow, it got back up, although with a great deal of difficulty.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

Charizard was surrounded in a blue aura, before slamming its fist into the ground with all its might. Then, huge orange energy bursts came from the ground, making their way toward Pikachu.

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

It took every ounce of energy Pikachu had to dodge the bursting flames, narrowly missing them before hitting Charizard from behind.

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard turned and landed a direct hit on Pikachu, its Tough Claws ability plus the Same Type Attack Bonus from being a Dragon type making the damage twice as devastating. Pikachu was thrown to the floor, this time laying still.

**_Pikachu fainted!_**

**_? was defeated by Alain!_**

"Alright. I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn."

The man in the back of the room recalled his Pikachu, and returned to the dining area. He grabbed his backpack, and the last of his money. Then, piece by piece, he removed his disguise, much to the surprise of the other diners.

What they saw would've made headlines across the world. It would cause jubilation, panic, and uproar all at the same time. If the man in the back of the room, the child protégé that defeated Team Rocket, had allowed it to be told. But he simply put a finger to his lips, dropped his disguise to the floor, and left the Seven Star restaurant.

The views were stunning, with the restaurant sitting on a large hill that overlooked the ocean to the South, and Lake Valor to the North. Pastoria City was to the West, and Sunyshore City to the East.

The boy smiled to himself, as he began the long and lonely journey to nowhere in particular. Where should he go? Home? To another region? Or maybe he could stay here in Sinnoh? No matter which he chose, he'd been out of the public eye for a long time now. There would be things he'd missed, old friends, and new enemies. But the boy and his partner Pikachu were ready for it all.

Chapter 9: Strength – Part 3

The Capital always had been, and always would be, a wonderful place. Placed right in the middle of the empire known as Arcadia, it was the shining beacon of hope for the Arcadians since they first settled there many moons ago, even though its original name had long since been forgotten.

Unfortunately, the rest of the empire weren't so lucky. For years, the swampland known as The Mires had spread across Arcadia, consuming crops and settlements as it went. The creatures in The Mires were dark, corrupted beings that attacked anything that crossed their path, including each other.

All of this was the work of Yveltal, a dark, evil Demigod of Destruction and Death that wanted nothing more than total rule over Arcadia. To achieve this aim, it would sometimes appear and put down stubborn settlements personally, marking its unfortunate victims with a fate worse than death – turning them to stone for eternity, trapping their souls in a body that will never obey.

The Capital however was unaffected, and there was a very good reason for that. Xerneas, Yveltal's counterpart and the Demigod of Life and Birth, is the one who watches over Yveltal's cocoon in the form of a tree as the pair sleep. When Yveltal awakened, and Xerneas was unable to stop it before its reign of terror began, the first thing it did was go to The Capital and meet with the Empress. It offered to share its power with her, and provide protection from Yveltal's spreading corruption. In return, she and her people would help it in the battle between the two. The Empress accepted the offer, and Xerneas was now her loyal companion and guardian, and The Capital was pretty much assured safety.

Because of this, it was quite odd that The Capital were still enlisting and training soldiers from the age of 10 to become knights, to protect The Capital.

Nevertheless, this was the life of Raelin, a young girl who was one of many such soldiers. She was a pretty girl, with pale silver hair, tied back, silver eyes that shone in the light of day, and was wearing the rather modest outfit of a silver chest plate, a red skirt, kneepads, and combat boots.

On this particular day, Raelin was asleep in bed. Just her. No one else. Another girl, blonde with a blue dress to match her blue eyes, was trying to wake her up.

"Come on Raelin," she said, "We're going to be late for training! Wake up!"

Raelin groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes Gwynne, please…"

Gwynne pouted. "You've been saying that for the past 20! Come on, get up or I'll have to drag you up!"

This went on for another 10 minutes. Raelin was notorious for being a heavy sleeper, and was often the last out of bed. At exactly 9:00, a woman walked in and everyone immediately stood to attention. Well, everyone who was standing, anyway.

It was easy to see why. The woman was tall, had tanned skin, red eyes that could quite easily pierce into your soul, and a black see-through lace top over her armour. Behind her, a long black cape dragged on the ground, adding to her menacing aura. She looked at everyone with a stern expression, before speaking. Her voice was a loud, booming voice that was used to giving orders. And especially used to being obeyed.

"Good morning, nuggets."

Everyone responded in unison, not daring to look their commander in the eye.

"Good morning, Keira!"

Keira stared at Raelin in bed.

"Raelin. I'm only going to say this once. Get up. Now."

At that moment, Raelin completely changed. She was suddenly full of energy, leaping out of bed and copying everyone else's pose.

"I-I'm sorry Keira, it was my fault, I went to bed late last night, I swear i-it won't happen again!"

"You said that the last two times. You are forgiven this time."

Keira stepped right up to Raelin, her face getting so close that Raelin could feel the anger behind it.

"But if this happens again… I'll have you pushing the boulder for the entire training session. Do I make myself clear?"

Raelin didn't speak, she just nodded. And rightly so. Pushing the boulder is the worst punishment in all of Arcadia. Offenders are forced to push a several ton boulder up a steep hill, and cannot rest until it is at the top and not rolling back down. Some said not even Xerneas could do it.

However, just as Keira led the rest of the trainees onto the training field, a man in big, bulky silver armour approached them. This outfit was completely unique to the Empress's personal guard, and that only meant one thing.

"Good morning, trainees. I have a message for Commander Keira, Scribe Gwynne and Trainee First Class Raelin."

Keira raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The Empress wishes to speak with you three. Come to her chambers in Castle Capital at once."

Castle Capital, again, lost its original name a while ago. It was the biggest and grandest building anyone had ever seen. Being summoned there usually meant it was extremely important, especially for boots-on-the-ground grunts such as Raelin, and desk job workers like Gwynne.

The Imperial Guard led the trio off the training field, whilst the other grunts set about training. They never slacked off, even if Keira was off on business. She would come back later and test them thoroughly in every combat move and procedure she ordered them to practice that day, and it was the boulder for anyone who tried to skip training.

It was a long walk even from the training fields. With every step they took, Castle Capital inched closer, and if they ever thought they truly knew its size, they were dead wrong. The castle had four entrances, the main doors at the front, and three smaller gates at each side and the back. The back entrance was the one they would be using. Even this relatively unimportant entrance, reserved for cargo and prisoners, was massive and elegant, with a stone archway carved with ancient figures no one except the Empress recognised. The interior was less like a castle and more like a cathedral, with spotless marble floor stretching into the distance, cold stone walls and huge stained-glass windows lining the corridors. During the night, wall-mounted torches would provide light. And where there wasn't a torch, there was the Empress's insignia on a blue banner, which had been slightly changed to include the letter X. The guard took Raelin, Gwynne and Keira up one of many grand staircases, bathed in light from the window above. Eventually, the staircase led them to a narrow corridor at the very top of the castle.

"This area is normally off limits. Unless invited, no one except high-ranking Imperial Guards, magical creatures loyal to the Empress such as Xerneas, and the Empress herself are allowed up here."

The corridor seemed strangely ordinary. Gone were the grand white marble floors and stone walls of downstairs, replaced by humble wooden floorboards and walls, with the odd torch in a glass box to prevent them falling and setting the place alight. A wooden door stood at the end, which, again, looked too ordinary to be in a castle like this one. But Raelin understood. If this is where the Empress spends the most of her time, the last place any would-be intruders would expect her to be is in a place that looks like this.

The Imperial Guard knocked in a specific pattern, and the door opened automatically. Behind the door was an entirely white room. White walls, white floor, white desk, white lamps hanging from the white ceiling. The banners on the walls were the same as the ones downstairs, only with the colours inverted, so the banner itself was white. There was a bed in the corner which was white, a white wardrobe in front of it, and a white circular mattress in the opposite corner which was much bigger. At the far end was a pair of white doors with white curtains, leading out to a stone balcony.

The place didn't seem real, like it was some form of heavenly purgatory. But that seemed to fit the woman who lived, worked and slept here.

The guard called out.

"Empress! The children you summoned have arrived!"

An almost ghostly voice came from behind the white door.

"Excellent work, Hemsworth. Leave us."

Hemsworth saluted, turned around, and left.

The source of the voice then stepped through the doors. Raelin's eyes widened, Gwynne's jaw dropped, and even Keira looked nervous. Her appearance was almost too much for the human eye to comprehend. Her long, flowing dress was coloured entirely blue and white, with lots of different ribbons and bows and streamers coming off of it. Her hair was also pure white, and her eyes were a cold, empty blue.

Ardena is the Empress that once ruled this peaceful empire. Hundreds of years ago, when Yveltal awakened from its slumber and Xerneas shared its power with her, she gained the power of immortality. Her young beauty was preserved, but she continued ageing inside. She had seen many things in her long life, and one day, she would ask Xerneas to end it. She had become nothing more than a figurehead for the empire while the bumbling fools in parliament pulled the strings. She spent her days sitting here, giving speeches from the balcony, occasionally summoning a young trainee to her room for this exact conversation. She was completely calm, and her great power gave her an angelic glow that only enhanced her immortal beauty.

She looked at the three hopefuls who stood before her, smiled, and spoke.

"Please, sit down. We have much to discuss, and all the time in the world to do it."

The three nervous wrecks obeyed, sitting on comfortable chairs that they could've sworn weren't there before. Ardena sat at her desk and rested her arms on it with her hands splaying outwards, as if she was giving a job interview.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, everyone in this empire is born with a unique gift. A gift that no other person has."

This was true. All three of these girls had their own gifts and talents.

Raelin's was something she called Farseeing. It allows her to see anything she wants, as long as it still exists. People, places, creatures, whatever. Although this ability had landed her in preventable trouble many times, trying to spy on Castle Capital… among other things. In addition, she would sometimes have horribly real nightmares about being trapped in The Mires. It was the blessing she was most grateful for, and the curse she most hated to bear.

Gwynne's was… not what anyone expected. Usually, Gwynne was kind, calm and collected, which you need to be to work a demanding job as Capital Scribe. This meant she had to send and receive mail, write letters for people who couldn't write, and worst of all, write invitations for children's birthday parties. So needless to say it came as quite a shock to discover her gift was the ability to create and manipulate electricity. The Gift of Thunder, they called it.

Keira's was no real surprise. The reason why she was so modest with her armour was simple. She didn't need it. Her gift was The Gift of Stone, which in short means superhuman strength, immunity to electricity and fire, and the ability to survive almost any physical blow with little to no injury. It went some way to explaining her sheer fearlessness.

Those in the Capital's trainees who had mastered their gifts became Trainee First Class, a rank just above the other trainees, and the rank held by Raelin and Gwynne.

Keira was the only one with the courage to speak. "Pardon me, Empress-"

"Please, call me Ardena. The formality is unnecessary."

"U-uh, right. Ardena, why did you call us here?"

"I was getting to that, Keira, don't worry. Today, you three are each going to get a partner. A magical creature that will be your companion until the day either of you die."

There was a synchronised gasp from the girls.

"There is a simple choice you must make." Ardena snapped her fingers and the back doors opened. From it appeared a magnificent creature, its appearance akin to a deer, with a body as white as the room it inhabited. Its face and neck were a bright blue, and its antlers a pale blue colour. It stood next to Ardena.

"Here to help you make this choice is Xerneas."

The presence of the legendary creature that changed the lives of The Capital for evermore filled the air with an awkward, thick tension. Then it spoke, in a soothing voice.

"Greetings, young ones. Your choice is, as my Mistress says, a simple one. You can have a creature that matches the gifts you have, or the default option…"

A sword floated in from somewhere. Wait, floated?

"…Honedge, the Living Sword."

Honedge eyed the three of them, and hovered next to the desk. Ardena produced three black cubes. Presumably, their gift-based partner option was inside.

"Raelin," said Ardena, "You have first pick, being the lowest rank."

Raelin looked at Honedge, then at the box. She had no idea what was inside. If it was something that matched her gift, then… what could it be? Was it worth the risk? Or should she go with the safe, familiar option?

"Take your time, Raelin. I know it must be hard."

Eventually, Raelin made up her mind.

"I want Honedge." She said confidently.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to change your mind."

"Yes. I'm sure."

Honedge floated over to Raelin.

**_Raelin obtained Honedge!_**

"Would you like to see what you would've got had you chosen differently?"

"No harm in seeing it, I suppose."

Ardena snapped her fingers again, and the black box fell open. Inside was a little green bird, with straight eyes as if it had come from the top of a Totem Pole. "It's a Natu. It has psychic powers that they say allow it to see into the future." She said. The Natu bounced off the edge of the desk and flew off.

Gwynne was next. Another Honedge had appeared from somewhere, and hovered next to her box. She was a little nervous, and like Raelin, curious as to what was inside the black box. Raelin gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "Your gift is cool, Gwynne." She said. "So it follows that the thing in the box is cool too, right?"

"True…"

"It's not worth it." Said Keira. "You don't want to waste your choice."

"Also true…"

Gwynne debated with herself over it for a minute. "…the box. I want my partner to be the one in the box."

"You sure?"

"100%."

The box opened, and inside, there was a small, dog-like creature. It was bright green, with yellow lines going down its mane, and a yellow mark on its tail.

"Good choice, Gwynne," Said Xerneas, "An Electrike. It stores static electricity created from movement to power its muscles. It possesses incredible speed."

Electrike leapt into Gwynne's arms and nuzzled her face, causing a couple of sparks to fly.

"Aww, hello Electrike! Who's a good boy? Who's a good little boy? You are! Yes, you are!"

**_Gwynne obtained Electrike!_**

There was something else in the black box too. Two stones, both with a Sigel in the centre. One was rainbow, the other yellow with red and blue inside. Xerneas explained. "Those stones are for you and Manectric, the evolved form of Electrike. With a strong bond, a Key Stone for the trainer, and a Mega Stone for their partner, they can achieve a higher level of power known as Mega Evolution."

**_Gwynne got a Mega Necklace!_**

**_Gwynne got a Manectite!_**

And finally, Keira. The Honedge Gwynne didn't choose remained where it was. Keira sat in silence, carefully considering her choice. She herself had advised Gwynne to go for Honedge, but now she had seen her Electrike and heard about Mega Evolution, she wasn't so sure. She eventually turned to Raelin and Gwynne.

"Well," Said Raelin, "The one in the box is suited to your Gift of Stone, so it can't be anything bad."

"Yeah, Raelin's right," Agreed Gwynne, "You have no reason to not go for it."

Faced with a majority, Keira made her choice. "I'll have the box too. Final answer."

In Keira's box was, again, a Key Stone and Mega Stone. The Mega Stone was light gray with black, white and grey inside. And her partner? A tiny black and grey creature with a shield-like face, blue eyes, small, stubby legs and tail, and black circles. "An Aron!" Ardena seemed impressed. "It has great potential, Keira. Raise it well."

**_Keira obtained Aron!_**

**_Keira got a Mega Gauntlet!_**

**_Keira got an Aggronite!_**

Aron nuzzled Keira's face, and sat on her shoulder.

Ardena looked at the three of them, completely different from when they entered the room. "Well, you all look happy with your choices."

"You bet!" Said Raelin, "I can just tell me and Honedge are gonna be good friends!"

"I think me and Electrike are gonna be BEST friends!" Added Gwynne, who seemed pretty occupied with petting her new partner.

"I think this is going to be a brand-new chapter of my life." Said Keira, who smiled for the first time. "Hello Aron."

Xerneas cut in. "I suggest you all go off and spend some valuable time bonding with your partners. That doesn't seem to be a problem for you, Gwynne."

Gwynne ignored Xerneas.

"Alright. Thank you for coming and I hope I do not live to regret this decision."

"Thank you Empress Ardena!" They all chirped, before Hemsworth came and escorted them out.

Once again, Ardena and Xerneas were alone.

"Tell me… do you think those kids will be okay?" Ardena asked her partner.

"It all depends on their enthusiasm." Replied Xerneas, "As long as they don't realise you're sending them and their partners on a suicide mission, they will be fine."

"I want to know how they're going to prepare. Observe them. Do not let them know of your presence."

"Good idea. I will follow them, and report my findings to you."

At that moment, Xerneas walked onto the balcony and leapt off, making its way towards the training field.

When Raelin, Gwynne and Keira arrived back at the training field, the other trainees swarmed them. Ranks and authority were forgotten as they all crowded around to see their new partners. Electrike was particularly lively, running around and letting the excitable kids pet it.

Raelin then had a brainwave. "Hey, Gwynne, Keira…"

"What is it, Raelin?"

"Well, we've got our new partners, and the Empress suggested we bond with them, so…"

Keira laughed. "Are you suggesting we battle them? You are unbelievable Raelin. You really do have a one-track mind."

"Tehehe… is that a yes?"

"Of course!" Said Keira. "I'd be happy to show off Aron to these clueless kids."

Gwynne agreed. "And I'd like to see what Electrike can do aside from being an adorable wittle cutiepie!"

"Hey! They made Honedge an option for a reason, you know! Don't get cocky."

Keira snorted. "That's rich coming from you."

The others agreed with the idea, chanting "Battle! Battle! Battle!" Keira raised a hand and silence fell once again.

"Then it's settled. Raelin and Gwynne will battle first. Best of luck to you both."

Hidden away from the rest of the training fields was a large rectangle shape, with a center circle and line running down the middle, and a box at each end. Raelin and Gwynne stood in the boxes and their partners entered the rectangle itself.

"Good luck, Gwynne." Said Raelin.

"You too, Raelin." Replied Gwynne.

Raelin's fists clenched with excitement. This was her first battle, and she was determined not to let her fellow trainees down.

**_Raelin was challenged by Scribe Gwynne!_**

"Go, Honedge!"

**_Raelin sent out Honedge!_**

"Electrike, let's fight!"

**_Gwynne sent out Electrike!_**

"Honedge, use Swords Dance!"

Honedge's blade glowed white, and then it swung it around in a rhythmic movement.

**_Honedge's Attack sharply rose!_**

"Electrike, use Spark!"

Electrike began sprinting towards Honedge. It then cloaked itself in a yellow aura and picked up speed.

"Honedge, use Sacred Sword!"

"Dodge it, Electrike!"

**_Honedge used Sacred Sword!_**

**_Electrike avoided the attack!_**

**_Electrike used Spark!_**

The force of Electrike's attack sent Honedge tumbling to the ground, but it got back up with little effort.

"Electrike, use Howl!"

Electrike suddenly let out a loud howl towards the sky.

**_Electrike's Attack rose!_**

"Honedge, use Shadow Sneak!"

Honedge disappeared into the ground, leaving a black spot. The spot then moved along the ground towards Electrike, and Honedge reappeared, slashing it on the way up.

"Electrike, use Fire Fang!"

Electrike leapt into the air after Honedge, its teeth wrapped in flames.

"Dodge it and use Sacred Sword!"

Honedge quickly edged out of the way of Electrike's attack, its blade glowing blue as it slashed back.

"Catch it!"

But Electrike was expecting it, and adjusted its body to catch Honedge's blade in its flaming teeth.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now Electrike, Electro Ball!"

Honedge was surrounded in a yellow ball of electricity, before Electrike shot it, causing Honedge to hit the floor and the Electro Ball to explode.

"Honedge!" Raelin called out. Honedge got up again, winded by the unexpected counterattack.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Use Electro Ball!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Ball!_**

**_Electrike used Electro Ball!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Honedge, Shadow Sneak!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

"Electrike, use Fire Fang!"

Honedge reappeared from the shadow right in front of Electrike. Electrike attacked, but hit only thin air. It wasn't until it was slashed hard in the belly that it realised the trick had been played. Honedge had baited it to attack by poking out for a split second, before ducking back down and attacking when Electrike's guard was down. And the large Attack boost from Swords Dance, plus Same Type Attack Bonus meant it did a lot of damage.

Both Honedge and Electrike had now taken severe damage, and were barely standing. It was clear this battle only had so long to go.

"Electrike, use Spark!"

**_Electrike used Spark!_**

"Honedge, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Ball!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Electrike fainted!_**

Keira looked over. "Electrike is unable to battle, Honedge wins, so the match goes to Raelin!"

**_Raelin defeated Scribe Gwynne!_**

There was cheering and thunderous applause from the excited trainees. They had never seen action like this before. Raelin and Gwynne shook hands.

"Wow!" Said Raelin, "That was so exciting!"

"I know! That was impressive!"

Electrike limped over to its trainer, looking sad. Gwynne didn't hesitate to start hugging it, of course. "It's okay Electrike! We'll do better next time, and the time after that, and we're both gonna get weally stwong together!"

Raelin went and joined the crowd, as Keira entered with Aron. "Electrike," she said, "Eat this!" She threw a yellow berry at Electrike, which it caught in its mouth and happily chewed.

**_Electrike ate a Sitrus Berry!_**

**_Electrike was fully healed!_**

"Thank you, Keira!" Shouted Gwynne.

"No need. I want this massacre to be a fair one."

Those words caused nervous whispers amongst the crowd. No one had a clue what was about to take place.

**_Gwynne was challenged by Commander Keira!_**

**_Gwynne sent out Electrike!_**

"Aron, standby for combat!"

**_Keira sent out Aron!_**

"Electrike, Spark!"

"Iron Defense."

**_Electrike used Spark!_**

**_Aron used Iron Defense!_**

**_Its Defense sharply rose!_**

Aron was completely unfazed by the attack.

"Autotomize."

Aron seemed to shed its skin, and then jumped from side to side with newfound speed.

**_Aron's Speed sharply rose!_**

**_Aron became nimble!_**

"Electrike, use Electro Ball!"

"Dodge."

**_Electrike used Electro Ball!_**

**_Aron avoided the attack!_**

"Rock Slide."

A massive torrent of boulders fell from the sky, threatening to bury anything that was on the ground.

"Electrike, push forward!"

Electrike ran forwards, finding gaps in the rocks and jumping up and over them. Eventually though, it found itself trapped. In front was a wall of rock too high and too steep to scale, with no room to go around. More rocks had blocked the way it had come.

"Iron Head."

The rocks in front of Electrike suddenly collapsed with a mighty roar, and a silver shape slammed into it at blinding speed.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Electrike, after it!"

"Rock Slide again."

More rocks filled the hole Aron's Iron Head had created.

Meanwhile, Raelin was getting angry. Keira was toying with Electrike, trapping it with Rock Slide, and attacking from wherever it couldn't see with Iron Head. It wasn't very effective, but those hits would add up. Electrike was completely defenceless. It was, as Keira had said, a massacre.

"Again."

Once more, Aron pierced the rock walls and slammed into Electrike from behind, before retreating and covering up the hole again.

Electrike and Gwynne were both tired and scared. There was nothing they could do… except…

"Electrike, get ready."

Electrike waited patiently, looking in all directions.

There.

On the right.

"NOW, Electro Ball!"

**_Electrike used Electro Ball!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Finally, Gwynne and Electrike could take control of the battle.

"Use Fire Fang!"

**_Electrike used Fire Fang!_**

**_Aron was burned!_**

Iron Defense meant it didn't do much damage, but it didn't need to. Now it was burned, its Attack was cut in half, and its energy would deplete slowly.

"Aron! Iron Head, now!"

**_Aron flinched! It couldn't move!_**

"Damn it!"

"Now Electrike, use Electro Ball again!"

"Dodge it!"

**_Electrike used Electro Ball!_**

Aron was sent flying into one of its own rocks, causing it to collapse on top of it.

"Aron, Autotomize!"

**_Aron used Autotomize!_**

**_Its Speed sharply rose!_**

"Now, use Rock Slide!"

The rocks were all focused on Electrike this time, and it was buried. Trapped in a rocky tomb.

"Iron Head!"

Aron bolted forth and smashed through once more, sending Electrike sailing towards another rocky wall.

"Again!"

Aron hit Electrike again.

And again.

And again.

Raelin couldn't take it anymore. This had gone far enough. "Keira, stop! That's enough! Electrike can't take anymore!"

Keira ignored her, and Aron continued to attack, shunting into Electrike whenever the chance came. When its relentless rampage eventually DID come to an end, Electrike could barely find the strength to breathe, much less stand up.

**_Electrike fainted!_**

"Electrike is unable to battle, Aron wins! So the match goes to Keira!"

**_Gwynne was defeated by Commander Keira!_**

Keira simply shook her head, and began walking away. Meanwhile, Gwynne was holding her battered Electrike in her arms, quietly sobbing.

Raelin didn't give a damn if Keira outranked her. She didn't give a damn if she got the boulder for doing this. She wasn't going to let Keira bully Gwynne and get away with it. She marched up to Keira and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I've done enough. You said we should battle. I did, and I won."

"That wasn't fair! You didn't even congratulate her!"

"What was there to congratulate? Her Electrike has much to learn. So does Gwynne."

"The least you could do is something to comfort them after tearing them apart in front of everyone! Besides, you still need to battle me."

"What makes you think it'll end any differently?"

"We're not gonna find out if you turn tail and run away from me, Keira!"

"Raelin, I am a busy woman! I have no time for your silly games!"

"Well CLEARLY you do, otherwise Gwynne wouldn't be in pieces over there!"

"What're you going to do about it, 'Trainee First Class Raelin'? Keira spat out the words as if they were bad chewing gum.

"Fight me, Keira! If you win, I'll push the boulder. If I win, you apologise to Gwynne!"

Gasps broke out amongst the crowd. A sick grin formed on Keira's face, and she held out her hand. "You're on. I accept your challenge."

Minutes later, Gwynne had composed herself and was standing in the crowd with Electrike. The atmosphere was electric. There were not many words left to exchange.

"I hope your Honedge is able to live up to your brave words, Raelin." Said Keira, a confident smirk still on her face.

"You can certainly bark, Keira. But can you bite?" Raelin sent a cheeky smile in the other direction. She wasn't scared of her. She was just a bully that needed to be taught a lesson.

**_Keira was challenged by Trainee First Class Raelin!_**

**_Keira sent out Aron!_**

**_Raelin sent out Honedge!_**

"Honedge, Swords Dance!"

"Iron Defense."

**_Honedge used Swords Dance!_**

**_Its Attack sharply rose!_**

**_Aron used Iron Defense!_**

**_Its Defense sharply rose!_**

"Swords Dance!"

"Iron Defense."

**_Honedge used Swords Dance!_**

**_Its Attack sharply rose!_**

**_Aron used Iron Defense!_**

**_Its Defense sharply rose!_**

Gwynne was puzzled. 'Why are they doing that?' She thought. 'Their stat boosts perfectly counter each other…'

"Swords Dance!"

"Iron Defense."

**_Honedge used Swords Dance!_**

**_Its Attack maximised!_**

**_Aron used Iron Defense!_**

**_Its Defense maximised!_**

"Now Honedge, Shadow Sneak!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

"Dodge."

**_Aron avoided the attack!_**

"Autotomize."

**_Aron used Autotomize!_**

**_Its Speed sharply rose!_**

**_Aron became nimble!_**

"Aron, Rock Slide!"

**_Aron used Rock Slide!_**

The battlefield was, once again, covered in rocks. Honedge would be too, except…

"Use Sacred Sword!"

Honedge effortlessly sliced and diced the boulders as they fell, carving a path towards Aron.

Gwynne and Keira both stared in amazement. That explained why she continued to use Swords Dance.

"Aron, Iron Head!"

"Shadow Sneak!"

**_Aron used Iron Head!_**

**_Honedge avoided the attack!_**

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

Keira's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! Aron's Speed is doubled!"

"That doesn't mean a thing, Keira!" Boasted Raelin, "Shadow Sneak is always faster than the opponent! Now Honedge, attack!"

"Dodge it, Aron!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

**_Aron avoided the attack!_**

Honedge seemed to have disappeared. Aron stood alone amongst the rocks.

"Honedge, Sacred Sword!"

Something glinted high in the sky, as Honedge came down like a lightning bolt from the sky, hitting Aron with immense force.

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Aron fainted!_**

Gwynne jumped with joy. "Aron is unable to battle, Honedge wins, so the match goes to Raelin!"

**_Keira was defeated by Trainee First Class Raelin!_**

Keira had frozen. She was completely lost for words. "W-what… how did you…"

Raelin smiled and explained it as if to a small child. "It's called Sacred Sword, silly! I knew you were gonna sit there and boost your Defense, so I boosted my Attack at the same time. Then, when Aron's guard went down, I could land a Sacred Sword, which is a Fighting type move!"

"No… that means…"

"…that Aron was especially weak to it being both Rock and Steel type? Yes, gold star! And the best part? Sacred Sword ignores stat changes, so I knew I could one shot your Aron anyway!"

Keira looked more impressed than anything else. "Well done Raelin. You completely blindsided me. Wow…" Then she went over to Gwynne. "Gwynne… sorry for being such a jerk when I beat you. I was out of line."

"It's okay." Said Gwynne. "In fact, losing to you as badly as I did only made me and Electrike want to grow stronger together!"

Keira's face went serious again. "Does that mean you're ready for the expedition? We leave the day after tomorrow at exactly 10 AM. Use this time to prepare yourselves, and your partners, and DO NOT be late."

"Righto, Commander!"

Keira left. Aron, Electrike, Honedge and the other trainees followed. Gwynne had left to go have a bath, leaving Raelin alone. It was 1 PM and the sun was at its highest in the sky. Raelin spent the next hour wandering around the training fields, wondering not for the first time what she was getting herself into. Something had fallen from the sky and landed beyond The Mires. Ardena had sent team after team to retrieve it, but very few returned alive, and those who did would often kill themselves because of what they'd seen.

But Raelin, Gwynne and Keira had been hand-picked by the Empress herself. What is it she saw in them that made her think things would end any differently? Sure, Gwynne's powers were cool, and Keira was near invincible, but Farseeing would be next to useless in a combat situation.

Raelin pondered this and other questions as she took the scenic route back to the barracks for lunch. After those battles, she had built up quite an appetite.

The rest of the day was spent training. No one spoke, they just got on with the job.

Xerneas watched them from the edge of The Capital's walls. It had observed the battles that had just taken place in complete silence. Keira's bad sportsmanship had disgusted Xerneas, but it refrained from intervening. This was their training, their mission, their responsibility. Its job was simply to watch them, and report back to the Empress at the end of the day. It did that now, hopping off back to Ardena's room and bowing before her.

"How are they looking?" She asked.

"They all battled each other the moment they received their partners. It doesn't surprise me."

"Nor I."

"They're training now. I think with more time, they'll be ready."

"Good. Very good…"

Chapter 10: A slippery customer

Lieutenant Surge had promised Matty training, and that was exactly what he got. The Nugget Bridge Gang were formidable foes, all their Pokémon having unexpected moves and strategies. He remembered that last one quite well.

_"Aurorus, use Aurora Beam!"_

_"Rattata, use Flame Wheel!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Rattata curled into a ball and span on the spot for a moment, before cloaking itself in flames and barrelling straight through Aurorus's attack._

However, he managed to get through it, and, as promised, he received a golden nugget.

**_Matty got a Nugget!_**

Matty turned to Surge, who had just crossed the bridge after him.

"So now what? You said there were a couple of places I had to go to train."

"I did say that, yes. Follow me."

By now, they had reached the end of Route 25. There was a medium sized house to the left. Bill lived there, but he was asleep. They kept walking and discovered a large square pond to the right, the water lapping gently against the ground and glowing in the moonlight. A red streak in the distance marked dawn, which would arrive soon.

Lieutenant Surge turned to Matty. "This pond is going to be our training ground. It's about the same size as Misty's swimming pool. Perfect for our training."

"So what sort of training were you thinking of?"

"It's simple. You have just the right Pokémon to turn the tide of the battle. You see, Misty relies on her having the mobility advantage on her opponents to launch surprise attacks. And she can adapt to strategies involving other Water types, or Flying types, that try to gain an advantage. But she does have a weakness."

"And what's that?"

"Ice. Without water, Misty's Pokémon have nowhere to run or hide, forcing her to attack you head-on. It'll also improve your mobility. I've called a friend of mine over to demonstrate. She should be here any minute now."

Sure enough, a woman walked up Route 25. Her hair was a wine red, with thin, black-framed glasses with pale blue tinted lenses. She wore a fashionable suit jacket not unlike one worn by a school teacher, black with thin white stripes and a business skirt. She spoke with a voice that immediately took control of a conversation the moment she began, in a way only someone with great power can achieve.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Do you know what time it is? It's a pity you're not in bed right now, boy, but you know the Lieutenant. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Surge raised a hand. "Matty, this is Lorelei. She's an expert on Ice type Pokémon."

The realisation hit Matty like a runaway train. "Wait, Lorelei? Like, **Kanto Elite Four Lorelei**?!"

"Once, yes, I was a member of the Kanto region's Elite Four. But I retired recently, and have passed the role of Elite Four member down to my young apprentice. Maybe you'll meet her someday. However, I didn't come to tell stories, I've come to help. Come, we will begin at once."

Lorelei sent out two Pokémon. Both were small, fox-like Pokémon with 6 fluffy tails, and a tuft of hair on their heads. There was a stark contrast between them though.

One was a dark orange colour, its eyes a muddy brown.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, a Fire type. Vulpix is born with one tail that splits into 6 over the course of a week. It often licks itself in the hotter months to prevent overheating."

The other was an icy white, its eyes a similar colour to Lorelei's glasses.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, Alola Form, an Ice type. Hundreds of years of evolution on Mount Lanakila in the Alola region led to this form. It hides from predators by summoning harsh blizzards to conceal itself."

Matty was confused. "Wait, they're both Vulpix, but…"

"It's called a Regional Variant." Lorelei explained. "The Ice-type Vulpix came to be through the Fire-type Vulpix learning to adapt to icy conditions through mutating into an Ice type. These Vulpix have been together since they were young, so I took them both in. I call them Firepix and Icepix respectively."

Firepix then ran over to Matty. Surge turned to him.

"For this training exercise, we'll be using the Vulpix to demonstrate how an icy battlefield can be used against an opponent. Your own Pokémon will be with me, observing."

"Oh, I see! Well then, come out everyone!" Matty's Pichu, Eevee and Aurorus came out of their Poké Balls. "Okay, it's time to train for our rematch with Misty. Go stand over there and watch carefully, okay?" Everyone nodded and went to join Surge on the side of the pool.

"Good," Said Surge, dragging over an old refrigerator that someone had abandoned. Was it there the whole time? "Now, I'll get everything ready!"

Surge threw a Poké Ball and a Pokémon came out. It was surrounded by a light blue outline, the body itself being small, orange, with a pointed head and blue eyes, as well as a grinning mouth.

"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon, an Electric and Ghost type. Rotom can enter the electrical supplies of appliances and take control of them. Possessing an oven will make it Electric and Fire type, possessing a washing machine will make it Electric and Water type, possessing a refrigerator will make it Electric and Ice type, possessing a lawn mower will make it Electric and Grass type, and possessing a desk fan will make it Electric and Flying type."

"Go, Rotom!"

Rotom found the plug of the refrigerator and zapped inside. After that, the refrigerator basically became part of Rotom's body, turning orange and being surrounded – this time by a purple outline – with the blue eyes on the top.

"Use Blizzard!"

Rotom's fridge doors opened, and from them a powerful, freezing wind poured out, creating snow and frost on the water's surface which quickly spread outwards, eventually freezing the whole pool solid.

Lorelei nodded in approval. "Okay, Matty, your first objective during your training: Use Firepix to defeat my Icepix on an ice battlefield. Firepix is trained for these conditions, so it should be easy. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then let us begin!"

**_Matty was challenged by Pokémon Trainer Lorelei!_**

**_Lorelei sent out Icepix!_**

**_Matty sent out Firepix!_**

The ice looked slippery, but Firepix seemed to be able to stand on it just fine.

"Icepix, use Ice Beam!"

**_Icepix used Ice Beam!_**

"Dodge it, Firepix!"

**_Firepix avoided the attack!_**

"Use Flamethrower!"

**_Firepix used Flamethrower!_**

As Firepix attacked, the force of the flames propelled it backwards, managing to stop before hitting the bank. Somehow, the intense flames didn't melt the ice.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Icepix, use Dark Pulse!"

Icepix opened its mouth, and shot out a black, sinister energy beam towards Matty.

"Use Flamethrower again, Firepix!"

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Now, go!"

Firepix turned and spat out a flaming bullet, causing it to shoot off in the other direction towards Icepix. It managed to turn and face it without losing momentum.

"Now use Flame Burst!"

**_Firepix used Flame Burst!_**

"Icepix, use Ice Beam!"

**_Icepix used Ice Beam!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Icepix, use Hail!"

Suddenly, a thick snow fell above the battlefield, putting a screen of snow between the two Vulpix.

"Firepix, use Flamethrower!"

**_Firepix used Flamethrower!_**

While Firepix's attack managed to easily go through the snow barrier, Icepix wasn't there. Suddenly, something was skating from side to side through the snow, right towards Firepix.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

**_Icepix used Dark Pulse!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Firepix, use Flame Burst!"

"Use Aurora Veil!"

**_Firepix used Flame Burst!_**

Before Flame Burst could make contact, a shining rainbow barrier appeared in front of Icepix, cutting the attack's damage in half.

"Aurora Veil is a move that can only be used in hail or snow," Said Lorelei, "It cuts the power of any attack used against the user in half."

"Firepix, use Sunny Day!"

The hail was suddenly broken through by a harsh sunlight, despite the fact the sun hadn't quite risen yet. The hail clouds dispersed, and the sun shone on the ice.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

**_Firepix used Flamethrower!_**

The attack flew towards Icepix, and because of the sun, Matty thought he'd won it. However… the rainbow shield once again dampened the attack.

"What?! But you said Aurora Veil can only be used in hail!"

"I did. But I never said anything about it stopping when the hail stopped."

"Damn it…"

"Now Icepix, use Dark Pulse!"

**_Icepix used Dark Pulse!_**

"I need time… Firepix, use Flamethrower!"

**_Firepix used Flamethrower!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

When the dust cleared, Firepix was already away, skating effortlessly across the ice. Lorelei was right, the Fire-type Vulpix had been specifically trained to battle on ice, and it showed.

"Now Firepix, use Confuse Ray!"

Firepix shot a strange, bright light from its mouth directly at Icepix, causing it to start stumbling around, slipping on the ice and losing focus.

**_Icepix became confused!_**

"Come back here, Firepix! Get ready!"

Firepix returned to Matty, while Icepix was still tripping, falling and even hitting itself a couple of times. This carried on for a bit, until at last, the opportunity Matty needed arrived. The shine of the Aurora Veil disappeared.

"NOW!"

While this was going on, Firepix was charging up a massive Flamethrower, and it used it now, putting all of its energy into one single blast, which enveloped Icepix before it could snap out of its confusion.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Icepix fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Pokémon Trainer Lorelei!_**

Lorelei clapped as if Matty was back in primary school, like he was a pupil who'd just answered an easy question.

"Well done, Matty! You and Firepix work well together, I can tell. But your training has only just begun. Now you have to train your Pokémon to battle on ice as well as Firepix and Icepix do."

Matty nodded, as Firepix returned to its trainer.

Lieutenant Surge took Lorelei's place at the far end of the ice. "Alright kid, you passed your first test with flying colours. Next test is your Pokémon learning to manoeuvre on the ice. Pichu, you're up."

Pichu leapt onto the ice, already having difficulty staying stable.

"You'll get the hang of it, Pichu!" Shouted Surge, "There's a trick to it!"

Eventually, Pichu managed to stand up. It had to stay very still to keep stability.

"Very good! Now, Rotom here's gonna test your mobility! Simple task: Avoid Rotom's attacks. Got it?"

"Pichuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Good. Let's begin! Rotom, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Rotom used Shadow Ball!_**

Pichu leapt to the side and skidded on its belly to a stop, barely avoiding the attack.

"Use your mobility! It may take a little getting used to, but your confidence will soon grow!"

And it did. Rotom kept firing Shadow Balls at Pichu and it avoided them, each dodge better than the last. At first, it would stumble and skid, but soon it learned to use its feet to skate along the ice. Now, it was skidding on its feet on the ice one foot after the other, avoiding Rotom's attacks before they came close.

About an hour of practice later, the sun was now above the horizon and the light of day began to show. Pichu was sprawled out on the bank, exhausted, but content.

"Great job, Pichu." Said Matty, returning it to the group.

Surge applauded him. "Excellent work! Now for your next test: Pinning down an opponent who's taking advantage of ice themselves. Our subject will be Eevee."

Eevee was a little better at getting a grip on the ice, since it had 4 legs rather than 2.

Lorelei stood at the other end. "And your partner for this exercise: Sneasel!"

**_Lorelei sent out Sneasel!_**

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon, an Ice and Dark type. Sneasel use their claws to burrow into even the toughest of ice, feeding off of the fresh, cold moisture within. It is said to evolve once the claws are able to penetrate rock."

Sneasel stood on the ice no problem at all, keeping composed and stable even on the slippery surface.

"Sneasel, go!"

And just like that, Sneasel began skating around the ice, one arm and foot after the other.

"Your objective is to simply land an attack on Sneasel. Go!"

"Eevee, use Swift!"

**_Eevee used Swift!_**

It came awfully close, but Sneasel danced around the attack at the last second. This happened a few more times, until Eevee began to tire.

"After it, Eevee! Use Quick Attack!"

**_Eevee used Quick Attack!_**

Eevee shot off along the ice towards Sneasel, but once again, Sneasel dodged it at the last second as Eevee skidded to a standstill behind it.

However, Eevee then attacked again from behind, this time slamming Sneasel to the floor. Eevee ran over to its trainer triumphantly.

"Well done, Eevee," Said Lorelei, "Attacking from behind isn't something a lot of trainers consider in battle. You'd think it would be an obvious way to circumvent an evasive opponent, no?" Sneasel struggled to its feet. "Sneasel, return!" She returned Sneasel to its Poké Ball.

"We have one final test for you. Endurance. Aurorus will be the subject of this test, as it's by far your strongest Pokémon at this point."

Aurorus stomped onto the ice, and for a moment Matty worried if it would take its weight.

Lorelei read his mind. "Don't worry, even if the ice isn't big enough for Aurorus, simply its presence on the ice will thicken it, allowing it to hold. In ancient times, Amaura and Aurorus would cross oceans this way looking for food."

Aurorus stared bravely at the Ice-type trainer in front of it.

"The final individual test is Endurance. This will test Aurorus's ability to take and withstand a super-effective attack." She got another Poké Ball. "Go, Dewgong!"

Lorelei's next Pokémon was… well, there's no other way of saying this, a seal. A white one, with a tiny horn on the top of its head.

"Dewgong, the Seal Pokémon, a Water and Ice type. Dewgong folds in its smaller fins to swim faster in a straight line. It can breathe underwater for incredible periods of time before coming up to the surface for air."

Matty was worried. It was obvious what Lorelei was going to do. She was going to use a powerful Water type move, and Aurorus had to just sit there and take it. "Brace yourself, Aurorus… this is gonna hurt…" Aurorus turned to its trainer and gave a smile, reassuring him.

"Ready, Aurorus?" Said Lorelei. Aurorus nodded, and stood its ground, ready to take the incoming attack. "Okay… Dewgong, use Hydro Pump!"

**_Dewgong used Hydro Pump!_**

Dewgong shot out a massive jet of water straight towards Aurorus. Matty remembered Starmie doing the same thing during the gym battle with Misty the previous day.

The attack landed, slamming into Aurorus with the force of a train, pushing it back towards Matty. But it stood firm, wincing in pain but staying rigid, determined to not yield.

**_It's super effective!_**

Aurorus sat there and took Dewgong's Hydro Pump for a good 5 straight minutes. Matty couldn't possibly imagine how much pain it was in… but it was for its own good. Pichu and Eevee watched in horror, waiting for Lorelei to stop hurting their friend.

Eventually, Dewgong stopped. Aurorus was shivering, crying and soaking wet… but still standing.

"Aurorus… are you alright?"

He knew it wasn't. But he needed to know if it had the heart to stay standing. Aurorus smiled again, and slowly nodded. "Okay… Aurorus, use Freeze Dry!"

**_Aurorus used Freeze Dry!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

The attack sent Dewgong sailing backwards, landing, winded, next to Lorelei. She returned it to its Poké Ball. Its work was done.

"Wow," She said, looking genuinely impressed, "Your Aurorus has spirit, and a lot of it! Okay, we'll spend the rest of today working on the skills we've learned here, and tomorrow, you'll get your rematch. Surge and I will come to observe you, so you won't be alone this time."

"Thank you, Lorelei." Replied Matty, talking excitedly, a new fire burning in his heart, "I appreciate it. Aurorus, rest up for now. The rest of you, get down here, we've got training to do!"

Pichu and Eevee leapt up enthusiastically, and their training began. They practiced the three skills they'd just learned – Evasion, Accuracy and Endurance. Aurorus eventually rejoined them, working even harder than it had done against Misty the first time.

There was a lot of day left to dedicate to training. Matty, Lorelei and Lieutenant Surge decided to take advantage.

Chapter 11: Kings Never Die

The young boy walking into Veilstone City silenced the people who saw him.

He had been playing the role of 'The man in the back of the Seven Star Restaurant' for 5 years, until a trainer named Alain exposed him, after defeating his Pikachu in a Pokémon battle. He'd sworn the diners to secrecy and left.

So what was he doing walking into one of the most populous cities in the Sinnoh region with no disguise whatsoever? Well, the answer was simple. There was someone he wanted to see.

Paul had had a long day. He'd left for Kanto the previous week, delivering a message to Professor Oak from Professor Rowan. Something about a Legendary Pokémon. Then, on his way back, he'd encountered a fledgeling trainer named Matty not once, but twice, first saving him from a falling tree, then saving him from three weirdoes in a Meowth balloon who called themselves Team Rocket, who he could've sworn he knew from somewhere.

And now he was on a delayed flight back to Sinnoh, which was packed with tourists, businessmen and crying children and Pokémon. He just wanted to go to his room and go to bed. He couldn't stand being out in the world any longer.

The Veilstone City International Airport was brand new, built last year to reduce the crowding in the Jubilife City Airport. It was at least twice the size of Jubilife's airport, with some of the buildings being visible from the Pokémon League Sinnoh HQ. It was also twice as busy as Jubilife, with over a million people coming and going every day. Working there was one of the most well-paid jobs in the world, certainly the best one that didn't in some way involve Pokémon. Probably because of just how DULL it was. White walls, unsmiling officials going through the same processes over and over again, the same planes going to the same places at the same times. It was like an algorithm, left on repeat for a little too long.

When Paul touched down though, he didn't have to bother with any of this. He had a special pass, provided by Professor Rowan, which let him skip through the luggage carousel, past Passport Control, through Customs, etc, without being challenged.

Paul stepped into the main entrance of the airport, towards the doors that would let him leave.

But he stopped.

Something was stopping him.

And he could see it. Hidden in plain sight.

A ghost. Of a trainer he battled a long time ago.

Paul froze. He simply stared in shock at the boy next to the door, dressed in trousers, a zip-up jacket and baseball cap. The boy stared back, a smile on his face.

Paul walked up to the boy, swearing he was some kind of apparition, sent from the innermost reaches of his mind to haunt him. The boy held out a hand and Paul shook it. It was real. _HE_ was real. It wasn't possible.

"…Ash?"

"Hey Paul. Long-time no see." His voice was as young and cheery as it had ever been, even though more than 5 years had passed since they last saw each other.

"You're alive… no way… but I saw it on the news! The front page of every newspaper! You're dead, Ash! You've been dead for 5 years!"

Ash laughed. "Well, I've come back to life because I wanna have a battle with you, Paul!"

Paul's shock and horror turned to happiness. An old friend and rival had returned at last. The two embraced, and Paul smiled. "I'd be more than happy to oblige you, Ash Ketchum. Come on, we'll go to the Pokémon Center."

And so, the two left the airport. The whole city had come to a standstill, with everyone stopping and staring at Ash the same way Paul had. Ash had randomly disappeared 5 years ago after losing the biggest Pokémon battle of his life… but now, all of a sudden, he was back? Where had he been? What had he been doing? Had he changed? Ash and Paul walked through Veilstone City, eventually arriving at the Pokémon Center. All Pokémon Centers all over the world have a battlefield built inside or near them, and this one was no different. This was an outdoor field, a massive rectangle of dirt behind the building which was said to be visible from space. The news of Ash's arrival had travelled incredibly fast, and a crowd had quickly gathered around the surrounding fence. Pokémon trainers, journalists, TV people, helicopters, even the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene, had been one of the first to come and watch.

Ash looked at the crowd. "I never realised we'd walked out here on a red carpet." He said, turning back to Paul. "May as well make it worth filming, right Paul?"

Paul nodded. "Let's do it, Ash!"

**_Paul was challenged by Pokémon Trainer Ash!_**

"Alright, Primeape, I choose you!"

**_Ash sent out Primeape!_**

"Ninjask, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Ninjask!_**

"You know, Paul, I've been through a lot since we last battled. I've met people and Pokémon you wouldn't believe, and seen what I thought would be impossible. I ain't losing, not now, not ever again!"

"Ash, I'm disappointed in you. You have such spirit, such potential, but you throw it all away because of one battle. I expected more from someone who defeated Brandon's Legendary Titans, Tobias's Darkrai, hell, your Greninja almost single-handedly took down the Kalos League! I don't care who wins or loses this battle, Ash, I only want to know why." Paul's fists clenched, growling in frustration. "Ninjask, use Agility!"

Ninjask moved from side to side very quickly, eventually blurring into afterimages.

**_Ninjask's Speed sharply rose!_**

"Primeape, use Stone Edge!"

Primeape hit the ground hard with its fist, causing huge glowing pillars of stone to burst from the ground towards Ninjask.

"Dodge it!"

**_Ninjask avoided the attack!_**

Then Ninjask started moving even faster!

**_Ninjask's Speed Boost!_**

**_Ninjask's Speed rose!_**

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Ninjask then zipped towards Primeape at blinding speed, causing it to wince in pain.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Primeape, use Stone Edge again!"

**_Primeape used Stone Edge!_**

**_Ninjask avoided the attack!_**

**_Ninjask's Speed Boost!_**

**_Ninjask's Speed rose!_**

"Aerial Ace, again!"

**_Ninjask used Aerial Ace!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Primeape…"

"Now use Giga Drain!"

Ninjask flew in circles around Primeape's head, glowing green and drawing energy from it.

"Primeape, use Meditate!"

Primeape closed its eyes and concentrated.

**_Primeape's Attack rose!_**

**_Ninjask's Speed Boost!_**

**_Ninjask's Speed rose!_**

"Concentrate, Primeape…"

Primeape focused its mind, using its hearing to get a pattern of Ninjask's movements.

"NOW!"

Primeape opened its eyes, its fists wrapped in flames, lashing out at Ninjask, connecting perfectly as Ninjask came around.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Ninjask cried out and tumbled to the floor.

"Now Primeape, use Stone Edge!"

**_Primeape used Stone Edge!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Ninjask fainted!_**

"Ninjask, return." Paul returned Ninjask to its Poké Ball, and smiled. "Well done, Ninjask, take a rest now."

Immediately, Paul got out his next Pokémon. "Nidoking, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Nidoking!_**

"Nidoking, use Thunderbolt!"

"Primeape, use Stone Edge!"

**_Nidoking used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Primeape used Stone Edge!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Now Nidoking, Earthquake!"

Nidoking punched the earth, and a massive earthquake shook the ground beneath the Pokémon, causing Primeape to lose its balance.

"Nidoking, use Thunderbolt again!"

**_Nidoking used Thunderbolt!_**

The attack was a direct hit, and Primeape was left dazed for a moment.

"Primeape, use Brick Break!"

"Poison Jab!"

Primeape's right fist glowed white, and it rushed forward with it held high, prepared to strike Nidoking down. But Nidoking's own right hand was glowing purple, and it uppercutted Primeape, leaving it hanging in the air.

"Now use Dragon Tail!"

Nidoking's tail glowed blue and it stomped forward, bringing it around and striking Primeape, sending it sailing into a wall.

"Primeape! Are you okay?"

Primeape was winded, but defiant. It leapt back onto the field and stared Nidoking down, its blood boiling for vengeance.

"Alright, use Stone Edge!"

**_Primeape used Stone Edge!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

It was a direct hit, but Nidoking was already running through the smoke. Ash had seen Paul's Nidoking in action over 5 years ago, and he knew it could quickly recover from powerful hits.

"Primeape, use Fire Punch!"

**_Primeape used Fire Punch!_**

"Nidoking, use Poison Jab!"

**_The two attacks collided!_**

Nidoking and Primeape were in a deadlock, neither attack able to overpower the other. Except…

"Primeape, use Brick Break!"

"Dragon Tail!"

Primeape tried to strike Nidoking's hand with its other hand, but before it could even raise it, Nidoking spun around and struck out with Dragon Tail.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

**_Nidoking used Thunderbolt!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Primeape fainted!_**

"Primeape, return!" Ash recalled Primeape. "Nice work there, Primeape, take a good rest."

"Meganium, I choose you!"

**_Ash sent out Meganium!_**

"Meganium? I vaguely remember you bringing a Bayleef over from Professor Oak's lab before the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"I did, but it's been 5 years, Paul, times have changed, I've worked on doing special training with all my Pokémon, and now I'm ready for anything!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Now Nidoking, use Poison Jab!"

"Meganium, use Body Slam!"

Nidoking sprinted forward, ready to strike, but Meganium was faster. It met Nidoking in the middle and shunted into it, putting all its weight behind it, sending the Drill Pokémon tumbling to the floor.

"Now use Nature Power!"

**_Meganium used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power turned into Earth Power!_**

Meganium glowed brown and stomped with its 2 front legs, sending a crack with a brown pulse of energy right towards Nidoking.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Earthquake!"

**_Nidoking used Earthquake!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Meganium, use Petal Dance!"

Meganium moved its head around, millions of small, pink petals swirling around it, before sending them flying towards Nidoking.

"Thunderbolt!"

**_Nidoking used Thunderbolt!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Meganium, Body Slam, let's go!"

**_Meganium used Body Slam!_**

"Use Dragon Tail!"

**_Nidoking used Dragon Tail!_**

Meganium was sent skidding off, but its immense weight meant it didn't get far.

"Use Solar Beam!"

**_Meganium used Solar Beam!_**

**_Nidoking fainted!_**

"Nidoking, return. Excellent work."

"Weavile, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Weavile!_**

"Weavile, use Swords Dance!"

**_Weavile used Swords Dance!_**

**_Weavile's Attack sharply rose!_**

"Meganium, use Solar Beam!"

**_Meganium used Solar Beam!_**

"Use Feint!"

**_Weavile avoided the attack!_**

Weavile rushed towards Meganium at alarming speed and struck out with a claw. Even with the Attack boost, it wasn't very powerful. But that was never Paul's intention.

"Now use Ice Punch!"

Weavile struck with a fist from the left, glowing light blue.

**_Its super effective!_**

**_Meganium fainted!_**

"Meganium, return! Take a good rest…"

Ash already knew from that one attack what Paul was up to. His first act was to boost Weavile's Attack, then use Feint to get close enough to attack with Ice Punch. Paul hadn't changed a bit.

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder as it had always done.

**_Ash sent out Pikachu!_**

"Hmph. When in doubt, use Pikachu. You say you've changed in the 5 years you've been gone, but clearly that change has been few and far between."

"Some things don't NEED to change, Paul."

"Weavile, use Feint!"

"Here he goes again…"

**_Weavile used Feint!_**

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Choosing its moment, Pikachu struck Weavile just after the Feint, bouncing off of it and putting distance between them, which is what Ash needed to do.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

"Weavile, use Night Slash!"

Weavile ran towards Pikachu, its claws dark and raised, ready to strike in an X pattern.

"Pikachu, use Signal Beam!"

Pikachu held its arms up and a rainbow-coloured ball appeared above them. Then, it pointed it at Weavile and a great beam of rainbow energy came forth from it.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Weavile, use Feint!"

**_Weavile used Feint!_**

**_Pikachu avoided the attack!_**

But Feint wasn't what Paul wanted to hit with.

**_Weavile used Ice Punch!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

The Same Type Attack Bonus from Weavile being an Ice type, plus the Attack boost from Swords Dance meant it did a lot of damage. Pikachu was completely blindsided, landing on its front and skidding to a halt, managing to very slowly wiggle to its feet.

"Now use Night Slash!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

**_Weavile used Night Slash!_**

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

Once again, Pikachu and Weavile were stuck, trying to push the other away with their attack. But Ash knew this would happen, and was prepared to strike.

"Heh! 'Welcome to my parlour!' said the Ariados to the Cutiefly, 'You've fallen right into my trap!'"

Paul gasped, "But how? Your Pikachu can do nothing from where it is!"

"Someone hasn't been paying attention. Pikachu, use Signal Beam!"

**_Pikachu used Signal Beam!_**

Weavile could only watch in horror as it took a point-blank Signal Beam to the face.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Weavile fainted!_**

"Weavile, return! There was nothing more you could've done…"

Meanwhile, near the front of the crowd, no one noticed the boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing a baseball cap. He hadn't moved since the battle started and wouldn't be moving for some time. He was watching intently, analysing every move both side was making and what advantage it could grant. This battle wasn't spectacular. He'd been in more intense battles than this one. But he didn't dare move his attention away from Ash Ketchum. He needed to know as much about that boy as possible. It was why he was in Sinnoh. Watching. Listening. Waiting.

"Froslass, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Froslass!_**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Use Hail."

**_Froslass used Hail!_**

A heavy hailstorm began to fall over the battlefield, putting a thick screen of hard ice between them.

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Froslass avoided the attack!_**

Froslass's ability is Snow Cloak. It increases evasiveness when it's hailing.

"Now use Aurora Veil."

**_Froslass used Aurora Veil!_**

**_A rainbow barrier appeared!_**

So now Froslass was almost invisible, and even if Pikachu somehow did land an attack, its power would be cut in half.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Froslass avoided the attack!_**

"Use Blizzard."

**_Froslass used Blizzard!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Blizzard is guaranteed to hit the target if it's hailing.

"Pikachu…"

Pikachu was shivering, both because of the cold, and the amount of damage it had taken. There was nothing Pikachu could to other than let Froslass attack.

"Use Shadow Ball."

A purple ball of sinister energy appeared seemingly from nowhere, hitting Pikachu square in the back.

"Blizzard."

**_Froslass used Blizzard!_**

**_Pikachu was frozen solid!_**

"Shadow Ball."

It attacked the defenceless Pikachu again. And again. And again. Sending out Froslass and completely trapping Pikachu like this was a power play from Paul. Engineered over the course of 5 years of hard training to scare Ash. He was going to win by any means necessary, and so he locked down Ash's 3 forms of attack – Evasion, Defense, and Mobility.

"Get out of there, Pikachu!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Pikachu screamed from inside the ice, and sparks were coming from the ice block. Then, the ice shattered in an explosion of electricity, a huge bolt of lightning flying skyward, rumbling in the clouds, and coming back down, striking Froslass. Then the hail turned to rain.

Pikachu was panting and growling in the middle of the shattered ice, staring at Froslass with gritted teeth.

Paul was stunned. "That… that was…"

Ash was shocked too. "Wow, Pikachu! What WAS that?"

Ash quickly checked his PokéDex, and everything made sense.

"YEAH! Nice work Pikachu! Let's do that again! Use Thunder!"

Cloudy weather makes Thunder work a little differently. Normally, a Pikachu would create electricity in their hands and fire it as a huge beam.

However, this time, a huge bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck Pikachu, who seemed to be catching it in its hands. Then Pikachu thrusted its arms forward and fired that same lightning bolt towards Froslass.

"Froslass, use Blizzard, now!"

**_Froslass used Blizzard!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu sprinted forward, imbued with new speed.

"Froslass, use Blizzard!"

"Dodge it!"

**_Froslass used Blizzard!_**

**_Pikachu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Froslass was sent tumbling to the floor.

"Now Pikachu, Thunder!"

**_Pikachu used Thunder!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Froslass fainted!_**

"Froslass, return! You did all you could." Paul was slightly angry, and in shock. Ash's Pikachu was stronger than ever. But how? 5 years of isolation didn't dampen its spirit one bit. "Haxorus, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Haxorus!_**

This Haxorus was quite different to the ones Ash had seen. Its skin was a deep black, and sparkles surrounded it in the air.

"Woah Paul, that's a Shiny Haxorus! How did you get it?"

"After you disappeared, I went on a journey to Unova, both to strengthen myself, and to look for you. I met Haxorus as an Axew in Mistrarlton Cave. I rescued it from a group of poachers. You know how it is with Shiny Pokémon. It joined my team afterward and helped me to victory in the Vertress Conference."

"Well… let's see what you can do, Haxorus! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

"Haxorus, use Focus Blast!"

A blue ball of energy formed between Haxorus's hands, before firing it off at Pikachu, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Haxorus used Dragon Pulse!_**

"Pikachu, Signal Beam!"

**_Pikachu used Signal Beam!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

**_Pikachu used Thunder!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!"

Haxorus sprinted forward with surprising speed.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

**_Haxorus used Dragon Claw!_**

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Now Haxorus, Aqua Tail!"

Haxorus turned and slammed Pikachu with a tail covered in water, creating a miniature wave as it went.

"Focus Blast!"

**_Haxorus used Focus Blast!_**

"Use Thunder!"

**_Pikachu used Thunder!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Once again, Pikachu surged towards Haxorus.

"Haxorus, use Aqua Tail!"

"Jump over!"

**_Haxorus used Aqua Tail!_**

**_Pikachu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

"Now use Iron Tail!"

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Haxorus, Dragon Claw!"

**_Haxorus used Dragon Claw!_**

Pikachu and Haxorus were both tired, panting and staring at each other.

"Haxorus, use Focus Blast!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

**_Haxorus used Focus Blast!_**

**_Pikachu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Thunder!"

**_Haxorus used Dragon Pulse!_**

**_Pikachu used Thunder!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

The explosion created from the attacks, both fired at point blank range, was huge, sending both Pokémon to the floor.

**_Haxorus and Pikachu fainted!_**

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon. Paul was still impressed. Ash's Pikachu had managed to knock out 3 of his Pokémon before falling itself.

"Alright, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

**_Ash sent out Pidgeot!_**

"Electivire, standby for battle!"

**_Paul sent out Electivire!_**

"Pidgeot, use Heat Wave!"

Pidgeot brought its wings back, and flapped them, sending forth a wave of orange heat.

"Electivire, use Thunder!"

Electivire planted its two tails into the ground.

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot flew upwards, and then swooped down again, coated in fire, and then a blue aura, charging towards Electivire at incredible speed.

"Use Ice Punch!"

Electivire raised its fist, also surrounded in a blue aura, and hit Pidgeot square in the face, sending it to the floor.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now use Wild Charge!"

Electivire surrounded itself in sparking electricity and ran forward.

"Pidgeot, get up!"

Pidgeot quickly woke up and flew into the air, barely dodging Electivire's attack.

"Use Heat Wave!"

**_Pidgeot used Heat Wave!_**

Ash raised his arm, showing something inside his glove. "Alright Pidgeot, time to turn it up!" He touched it and rainbow light spilled out of it. The light found a stone around Pidgeot's neck.

**_Pidgeot's Pidgeotite is reacting to Ash's Mega Glove!_**

Pidgeot was surrounded by rainbow light, its body changing shape. When the light faded, Pidgeot's hair had gone wild, a pink hair sticking out of the front, and a long lock of it from the back. New feathers had appeared from the ends of its wings with blue tips, and a blue tip had appeared on its tail wing.

**_Pidgeot has Mega Evolved into Mega Pidgeot!_**

Not for the first time this battle, Paul's jaw dropped. "Electivire, use Thunder!"

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

Pidgeot flapped its wings several times, creating a massive tornado that chewed up and spat out Electivire's attack.

"Now Pidgeot, use Hyper Beam!"

Pidgeot opened its mouth and a ball of orange energy formed in front of it, before shooting from it a massive beam.

"Block it, Electivire!"

Electivire crossed its arms and took the attack head on, pushing it backwards but eventually dissipating. "Electivire! Are you alright?" Electivire looked over at Paul and grinned. "Okay. Use Flamethrower!"

**_Electivire used Flamethrower!_**

"Dodge it, Pidgeot!"

**_Pidgeot avoided the attack!_**

"Thunder!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

**_Pidgeot avoided the attack!_**

"Use Heat Wave!"

**_Pidgeot used Heat Wave!_**

"Flamethrower!"

**_Electivire used Flamethrower!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Brave Bird!"

**_Pidgeot used Brave Bird!_**

"Electivire, use Wild Charge!"

**_Electivire used Wild Charge!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

Pidgeot was the worse off of the two in the collision, still standing but shaking.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

**_Pidgeot used Hurricane!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Electivire, use Thunder, now!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

The Hurricane was consumed by electricity, sending sparks flying everywhere. Unfortunately, Pidgeot had gone in for a Brave Bird when Electivire attacked.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Pidgeot fainted!_**

Pidgeot's Mega Evolution ran out, and Ash returned it to its Poké Ball.

Electivire had taken damage, but was far from defeat. It seemed to still be reeling from Mega Pidgeot's Hyper Beam.

"Infernape, I choose you!"

**_Ash sent out Infernape!_**

Infernape and Electivire stared at each other, grinning. These two had history. Long, bitter history.

Originally they had both been Paul's Pokémon, when Infernape was just a Chimchar, but it wasn't happy. Paul constantly talked down to it and shamed it because of its underwhelming performance in battle. Then, one day, Paul had decided he'd had enough and released Chimchar, with it immediately joining Ash's team. With Ash's kindness and nurturing, Chimchar's full potential was unlocked, evolving into Monferno during an intense battle at Lake Acuity, which Ash lost, and then again into Infernape while dealing with Team Rocket. Its biggest problem was its ability, Blaze, which would increase its power significantly and cause it to get extremely angry and violent, and was what encouraged Paul to catch it in the first place. However, Ash and Infernape managed to master Blaze during the gym battle against Volkner in Sunyshore City, and it was used to great effect to defeat Paul in the Semi Finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. This put their rivalry to an end and the two trainers and their Pokémon parted on good terms. 5 years later and it was clear both parties had gotten a lot stronger.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

"Electivire, you use Flamethrower as well!"

**_Infernape and Electivire used Flamethrower!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Use Close Combat!"

Infernape rushed towards Electivire, its fists raised.

"Electivire, use Thunder!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

"Dodge it, Infernape!"

**_Infernape avoided the attack!_**

**_Infernape used Close Combat!_**

Infernape relentlessly hit Electivire with its arms and legs, leaping back towards Ash once it was done, panting.

**_Infernape's Defense and Special Defense fell!_**

"Electivire, use Wild Charge!"

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

**_Electivire used Wild Charge!_**

Infernape was surrounded with intense blue flames, rushing forward.

**_The two attacks collided!_**

**_Electivire and Infernape were hurt by recoil!_**

**_Electivire was burned!_**

"Use Close Combat!"

"Thunder!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Again, Electivire!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

**_Infernape is paralysed! It may be unable to move!_**

"Now use Wild Charge!"

**_Electivire used Wild Charge!_**

As Electivire surged towards Infernape, which was paralysed so it couldn't dodge, Infernape simply stood there, looking limp, like a puppet left on its strings. When Electivire's attack came…

It put up its hands and blocked it, taking no damage and stopping Electivire in its tracks.

Red energy erupted from Infernape, its eyes turning pink with tiny pupils, and the flame on its head becoming a glowing, blazing inferno. An aura surrounded Infernape, which pulsed constantly.

**_Infernape's Blaze!_**

**_A flaming aura erupted from Infernape!_**

**_Infernape's Attack and Special Attack sharply rose!_**

"Yes!"

Paul wasn't even surprised. He just smiled. It was only a matter of time.

"Electivire, use Thunder, NOW!"

**_Electivire used Thunder!_**

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

Infernape's Flamethrower was now a huge red beam that easily overpowered Electivire's attack.

"Now use Close Combat!"

**_Infernape used Close Combat!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Electivire, Wild Charge!"

"Infernape, use Blast Burn!"

Infernape's aura glowed bright red, and Infernape punched the earth, sending erupting orange energy towards Electivire.

**_Electivire fainted!_**

**_Paul was defeated by Pokémon Trainer Ash!_**

Infernape calmed down and Ash returned it. "Great job, Infernape!"

Ash and Paul met in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands, the crowd giving a thunderous applause.

"That was an amazing battle, Paul." Said Ash. "Let's battle again next time we meet."

"I'm looking forward to it." Paul replied, unable to stop himself smiling. "It was nice to see you again, Ash. Good luck in whatever you do in the future."

"You too!"

And just like that, Ash Ketchum left as suddenly as he came, walking out of the Pokémon Center and out of Veilstone City. He headed west, towards Mount Coronet. He knew what his next destination was before he'd even met up with Paul.

He was going to Twinleaf Town.

Chapter 12: A whole new world

9 AM. In The Capital, the final preparations were underway. Raelin, Gwynne, Keira and Xerneas had triple checked that they had everything they could possibly need. Armour, food, water, camping equipment, pens and paper – Gwynne insisted – and, of course, their partners. Honedge, Electrike and Aron were all present and correct. Clearly, Xerneas had briefed them about the expedition before being presented to the girls. Xerneas was merely going to be an observer, leaving the team to their own devices but still watching over them and helping if they were in trouble. It would accompany them to the gates and then go on ahead of them.

Ardena had also come to see them off. A massive crowd of silent people stood behind her. "Well," she said, "I wanted to say one last time, thank you all for taking up this dangerous assignment. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you succeed today, you will return to The Capital as heroes. But whether you succeed or not, our solemn hope is you all return safely."

"I will do my duty to ensure their safety, Mistress." Replied Xerneas, bowing before her.

"Excellent, Xerneas. If you ever find yourselves in trouble that you or Xerneas can't get you out of, light the flare I placed on Keira's belt and I will send for help at once. But that's your only lifeline. Other than that and Xerneas, you're on your own. Is that understood?"

"Got it." Said Raelin.

"Yes Empress." Said Gwynne.

"Understood, Empress." Said Keira.

"Before you leave, I want to give you one more chance. If any of you are having second thoughts and don't wish to go on this mission, please speak now and I will have you escorted back to the barracks. No one will think any less of you for doing so."

…

…

…

"Very good. Now, I wish all of you well on your journey. Be safe and remember your mission. Collect a sample of the mysterious meteor that fell beyond The Mires and bring it back to The Capital intact."

Once again, the three girls nodded, and the crowd behind the Empress began cheering and applauding them, as they began the long walk from the Training Fields to The Capital's gates. For this part of the journey, to save their energy, Xerneas gave them a ride.

After about half an hour of quickly skipping along the main road, they reached the gates. A nervous trainee was in the guardhouse manning the controls. When Xerneas approached, she saluted and pulled the switch, shivering uncontrollably as the gates slowly creaked open. Behind them, the damp darkness of The Mires stretched out in front of the trio. The girls dismounted Xerneas and it immediately left, disappearing into the blackness. All three of them were shaken by the sight of it, but slowly stepped out of the gates… out of The Capital's protection and safety… and into the darkness themselves.

It was like nothing any of them had ever experienced. Raelin had had visions of The Mires while she slept sometimes, but this made those look like frolicking through fields of flowers. The ground was soggy, the fog meant they couldn't see 50 feet in front of their faces, and even the very air was thick and heavy, making it physically hard to walk through.

They walked straight forward for hours, but they may as well not have moved. Every inch of it seemed identical, and frankly they wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Raelin was the first to break the silence. "So we're just going straight ahead then?"

"I see no other way to get through them." Said Keira. "The Mires as we know them are just hundreds of miles of swampland."

"B-but…" Gwynne cut in, "We don't really know anything about The Mires. Anyone we've sent has come back dead or dying. Xerneas is the only one who really knows anything about them."

"What we do know is that it's full of dangerous, powerful creatures, driven berserk by Yveltal's desire for destruction."

Raelin trembled as she walked, Honedge sticking close to her, as they both felt like they were being watched. Gwynne was holding Electrike in her arms, not wanting it to get dirty. Aron was on top of Keira's head, peacefully sleeping.

Suddenly, Keira stopped. She was completely still, staring fiercely ahead.

"Keira…? Is something wrong?" Asked Raelin.

"Yes. Something's watching us. It felt like it before and I thought it was just me. Check the surrounding area."

Raelin nodded and closed her eyes. In her head, an overhead image of the area directly above her appeared, with a radius of about 100 feet. She could see herself, Gwynne and Keira, their partners, and Xerneas a bit further in their direction of travel. But Keira was right, she could see something else. A presence lurking in the trees. Upon closer inspection, she saw a purple body, purple spikes resembling ears, red eyes, a grinning mouth, and short, stubby arms, legs and tail. She described this to Keira.

"A Gengar… let's keep moving. It's just watching us. It won't hurt us if we don't hurt it."

And so, the walking continued. Raelin and Keira could both sense Gengar in the shadows, and were sure it knew that.

Eventually, they came to something they weren't expecting – a clearing. In it was what seemed to be the remains of an old shrine, highlighted in the sunlight. There were bones scattered around the site.

Raelin looked at the scene and shivered. "Do you think there used to be people here?"

"Most likely Yveltal's forces got to them first. And time did the rest."

There was something sinister about this place. Something that wasn't quite right. None of them could quite put their finger on it. Nevertheless, they set down their bags and began to set up their camp. It was the only sunlight and clean air they had for hundreds of miles, they weren't going to let an opportunity like this go to waste. Honedge cut down some trees to use for firewood. Gwynne and Keira sat down, Keira making food and Gwynne writing. Raelin was pacing around the clearing, looking at the ruins of the shrine, the patch of sunlight, and the Gengar that was still watching them.

Hours later, she was still there. She couldn't sleep. Not in this situation. Honedge stayed up with her, orbiting her and watching her surroundings carefully.

Something moved. In the trees.

"Honedge, use Swords Dance!"

**_Honedge used Swords Dance!_**

**_Honedge's Attack sharply rose!_**

So Gengar had decided to act after all. Was it something to do with the shrine? Or was it just another one of Yveltal's crazies? Either way, Raelin had to do something.

A shadowy fist emerged from the trees to strike Honedge.

"Use Shadow Sneak!"

It ducked down just in time to avoid Gengar's Shadow Punch.

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Gengar was now in plain sight. It couldn't miss.

"Now Honedge, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Ball!_**

**_Gengar used Shadow Ball!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

It was incredibly fast, already disappearing by the time the smoke had cleared. The explosion woke Keira, Gwynne, Electrike and Aron up with a jolt. "What the hell's going on?!" Yelled Keira.

"Gengar attacked us, and I'm fighting back!" Replied Raelin.

"Let us help too!" Pleaded Gwynne, Electrike and Aron already joining Honedge.

"Thanks guys. Let's go!"

Gwynne and Keira nodded and jumped onto their feet.

"Electrike, use Howl!"

**_Electrike used Howl!_**

**_Electrike's Attack sharply rose!_**

"Aron, use Autotomize!"

**_Aron used Autotomize!_**

**_Aron's Speed sharply rose!_**

**_Aron became nimble!_**

"Honedge, use Shadow Sneak!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Sneak!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Electrike, use Electro Ball!"

**_Electrike used Electro Ball!_**

Now Gengar was on the ground. They had about a second to act before it got up again.

"Aron, Rock Slide!"

**_Aron used Rock Slide!_**

But the rocks never even touched Gengar. A blue outline was surrounding them, and it was holding them up.

"Damn, it's using Psychic!"

Gengar then threw the rocks at Electrike.

"Honedge, Sacred Sword!"

**_Honedge used Sacred Sword!_**

Honedge dived in front of Electrike and sliced up the rocks.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

**_Honedge used Shadow Ball!_**

**_Gengar avoided the attack!_**

"Aron, use Iron Head!"

**_Aron used Iron Head!_**

The attack connected, but didn't do a lot of damage. Gengar simply used Psychic to throw Aron to the side.

"Electrike, use Spark!"

**_Electrike used Spark!_**

The same happened to Electrike. Both took a lot of damage from Psychic, and were only just starting to get up. Then, Gengar's attention focused on Honedge.

**_Gengar used Shadow Punch!_**

"Dodge it, Honedge!"

Honedge tried to float out of the way, but the attack seemed to just follow it and hit anyway.

**_It's super effective!_**

Then, weirdly, Gengar left, running off into the trees before any of their partners got up. Everyone checked on them to make sure they were okay, before Raelin noticed something. A tiny little detail that only someone with eyes like hers could notice immediately.

It was a dot. A tiny pink dot. Raelin walked over to inspect it further.

"What is it, Raelin?" Asked Gwynne.

"Did you see something?" Added Keira.

"Look…" She pointed at the pink dot. When she got right next to it, she could actually see something inside the dot. She put her eye up to it and saw a big, empty, pink void, with nothing in it but pulsing energy.

"Raelin… Raelin?!" Gwynne and Keira were trying to get her attention, but Raelin was simply mesmerised by what she was seeing.

Inside the pink void were 2 magnificent creatures. One of them was blue coloured, with silver and teal all over its body, 4 big, thick legs, a tail, and a silver dovetail on its back. The most eye-catching feature was the glittering blue diamond set into its chest. The other was white coloured with pink and purple all over its body, 2 big, thick legs, a long tail, and 2 wing-like appendages jutting from its back. On each of its shoulders was a sparkling pink pearl.

**13 years earlier…**

It was a long time ago… I was still living with my family in my hometown, called Karma. Yeah. Karma. The irony still isn't lost on me. When I was just 5 years old, my mother would tell me old stories, legends, myths, whatever. It was the most interesting thing to read back then, and I couldn't do it myself because I was still learning to read. It was always fun to listen to mother, reciting from books even she doesn't know how she got. I remember this one like it was just yesterday.

"Mama! Mama! I can't sleep…" I said.

"Raelin, you can never sleep. Come on, you can't have a story every night." Mother always wanted me to be independent and grow up. She knew how much I relied on her. But she wasn't mean, or strict.

"Aww, come on Mama, pleeeeeeeeease?"

She would always pretend to think about it to tease me. I hated it, but I know she enjoyed doing it to me. "Hmm… will you promise me you'll go to sleep if I tell you a story?"

"Mhm! Yes Mama! I promise!"

"Okay sweetie. Come on."

Every night it was the same. I'd let mother tuck me in, and she'd go and pick a book from the shelf. I don't know if she chose it randomly or was just quick at deciding, but it would never take her long to pick one. She'd sit down, turn towards me and open the book, reading it word for word.

"The Legend of Creation." I'd always get excited when she reads the title. "In the beginning, there was an egg. From this egg came The Original One, who recognised that it was alone in the black void in which it was born, and began to grow, wishing to one day gain the power to create. When The Original One came of age, its wish was granted. While it did not have the power to create material things, it did have the power to create life. The Original One used this power to create six beings which would, between them, have the power to create all things for the good of life."

She would pause, look at my excited little face, and then continue. Just to check if I was paying attention, when I obviously was.

"First came the Creation beings. Palkia, the Pearl, made stable space as a canvas on which life would draw itself. Dialga, the Diamond, made time flow so life could progress in its entirety. Giratina, the Platinum, was born from The Original One's anger at the fact life had to end, and tried to use its power to undo all of The Original One's hard work. As such, it was imprisoned in an empty mirror world, without time or space, forced to watch life go by in the other world for eternity."

"Ooooh…" Said excitable 5-year-old me, "But you said there were 6 beings!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm getting to that. After The Original One had succeeded in creating life, it needed to give it a function. A formula that would allow its creations to live without divine help. And thus the Spirit beings were born. Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, bestowed its divine wisdom unto life, allowing them to understand themselves and their world. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion, allowed living beings to distinguish themselves from each other, and become individuals. Azelf, the Being of Willpower, gave life a reason to keep living, something to keep them on the path set by The Original One. Together, the power of Spirit could rival the power of Creation, and together, the power of Creation could rival the power of The Original One itself. Its work complete, The Original One returned to the place in which it came to be, and began a deep, eternal slumber."

She closed the book and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night, Raelin. Sleep well."

"I will, Mama!"

And just like that, she left the room for her own bed.

That was the last time I saw my mother alive.

Minutes later, I was woken by a girl with blonde hair, who was screaming at me.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! We need to get out of here! Quickly!"

Not really knowing what was going on, I obeyed, quickly getting out of bed and running after her. There was so much I wanted to ask, but there was no time. I heard screaming and crying from every direction as people tried to get out of the village. I turned to look at what we were running away from.

I shouldn't have looked. What I saw ruined my life forever.

I saw Yveltal. My village was the first target after its awakening. It was horrifying. It was using Oblivion Wing to turn people to stone, smashing buildings with its wings… but I'll never forget what terrified me the most.

There, impaled on its wingtip, was my mother. 5 minutes ago, she had been calmly telling me story about Dialga and Palkia, but now, the only story she would tell is what happens when Yveltal comes to town. I would've stayed there and stared forever if Gwynne hadn't snapped me out of it and dragged me away. That's why I trained to become a Knight of The Capital. So I could have my vengeance in this life, or the next. I will defeat Yveltal for you, mother. I will.

**Present day…**

Seeing Dialga and Palkia made Raelin freeze. These were the beasts of time and space her mother had spoken of in her final moments. Seeing them in the flesh… terrified her.

And the worst part? They were fighting.

Dialga was repeatedly shooting huge, blue energy beams from its mouth, but Palkia kept countering by slashing through space itself with its arm. Their signature techniques, Roar of Time and Spacial Rend, were unmatched by any other Dragon type move. Palkia used Spacial Rend again, but this time, Dialga dodged, and the attack carried on… right towards her.

Raelin quickly turned and tried to get away, but again, she froze instantly.

There were now 10 Gengar surrounding her position, giggling gleefully. There was too many for her and Honedge to handle. But what was Palkia's Spacial Rend going to do when it hit?! Where was Xerneas?!

The answers to those questions came soon enough. From the horizon, carrying a weakened Xerneas by the antlers with its talons, was a giant, white and crimson coloured monstrosity whose shadow made a distinct shape – the letter Y.

Moments later, Spacial Rend hit, and what was a tiny pink dot became a massive pink wormhole, sucking in blades of grass, old pieces of ruin and leaves from trees in with insane force. Raelin clung onto a pillar of stone, deeply engrained in the ground, and clung on for dear life. So did Honedge. Gwynne and Keira, powerless to defuse the situation, sat behind a rock with their partners.

Yveltal lowered its head, its blue eyes boring into Raelin's skull. It spoke with a chilling, sinister voice that was used to being in control. "Well… well… well… what do we have here?"

"Y-yveltal…" Raelin was still clinging to the pillar with all her strength.

"Raelin… we meet again… I thought I killed you in my first massacre and yet here you are…"

"You killed my mother!"

"Very observant. And no matter what happens here today, whether you let go and enter the wormhole, or if I kill you, you're going to be out of the picture for good, and I enjoy that very much…"

"Xerneas! Ardena! Somebody help me!"

"Goodbye, Raelin."

Yveltal sniggered, dropping Xerneas like a sack of potatoes and glowing, absorbing life energy from its surroundings. This was its Oblivion Wing attack.

Raelin had no other choice. Leave this world, or die in it. She was just thinking about avenging her mother, but now she was in a humiliating position where she could do nothing. Eventually, Yveltal's Oblivion Wing was fully charged, and it was time to make her mind up. She could already see the beam being fired, her body slowly turning to stone, losing her life right before her eyes…

She let go of the pillar, screaming as she was sucked away from the world she knew, the world she grew up in, the people she loved. She was already bursting into tears as she fell through the twisting pink void, knowing she would never see Gwynne or Keira again, nor would she ever accomplish her mission from the Empress. There was one silver lining though. One that made her smile a little. Honedge was still with her, desperately trying to find her hand as they fell together. Thank goodness that wherever she was going, at least she wouldn't be alone and defenceless.

Soon, she could see the end of the wormhole. A light at the end of a twisting, winding tunnel. She went into the light and was briefly blinded, seeing a flash of trees, blue skies, and birds flying overhead, before landing on the grass below with a loud thud.

Raelin got to her feet and looked around. She appeared to be in a forest, with a dirt path going through it. Well that was a nice change. It reminded her of where she lived before The Mires came. But then she had to remind herself that this was an entirely new world. Any similarities to the old one didn't matter anymore. Honedge was okay, at least. It was floating around her, panicking, but seemed to calm down when it saw she was okay.

"Hello!" Said a voice. Moments later, a man ran down the path and up to her, looking concerned. "I saw what happened! Are you alright, miss?"

"Yeah… I'm okay. My name's Raelin. What's your name?"

"I am Natural Harmonia Gropius. But you can call me N."

Chapter 13: Water, and other allies

Matty was excited. He'd spent the whole night and half the day training with Lieutenant Surge and Lorelei, an ex-Elite Four, as well as some extra training by himself after that. Surge and Lorelei were waiting for him in the gym's spectator stands and he marched in, full of confidence. Misty could sense the new fire burning inside him and was eager to get going, picking out 3 Poké Balls and taking her place.

"So," She said, "You ready for Round 2?"

"I couldn't be more ready if I tried. Let's do this."

Even the referee was excited for this. "The Cerulean City Gym Rematch between Matty Butler, from Vermilion City, and Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, is about to begin! Both trainers will use 3 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all 3 Pokémon on either side are unable to continue! In addition, any Pokémon who touches the sides of the pool is automatically disqualified! Is this understood?"

Both trainers nodded.

"Alright, battle begin!"

**_Matty was challenged by Gym Leader Misty!_**

"Alright, Stunfisk, let's get going!"

**_Misty sent out Stunfisk!_**

"Aurorus, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Aurorus!_**

"Stunfisk, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Stunfisk used Thunderbolt!_**

"Aurorus, use Rock Slide!"

**_Aurorus used Rock Slide!_**

The falling rocks stopped Stunfisk's Thunderbolt in its tracks, and created a barrier between them.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Stunfisk, Muddy Water!"

Once again, a wave of brown water came over the battlefield, destroying the weaker rocks and making big pools of it between the others.

"Aurorus, return!"

**_Matty withdrew Aurorus!_**

"Nice work, Aurorus, everything's going to plan…" He said after calling it back. "Now, Leafeon, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Leafeon!_**

**Yesterday…**

After all the difficult training with Surge and Lorelei, Matty had decided the time had come to return to Viridian Forest. Learning how to battle on ice alone wasn't going to win him the Cascade Badge, and he knew that, so he and his team returned to Viridian Forest and the Moss Rock. He explained all of this to Eevee, who understood perfectly and was willing to evolve to help its friend.

When Eevee touched the Moss Rock, it was surrounded in a blue glow, its body changing shape and getting bigger. When the light disappeared, it had gained a cream-coloured body with ears and a tail that resembled leaves, brown eyes, and a leaf on its head.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, a Grass type, and an evolved form of Eevee. Leafeon are pacifists and avoid combat where possible. They can use their plant-like cells in their bodies to perform photosynthesis."

Swift was replaced with Razor Leaf. After that, Matty took Leafeon for some special training of its own, so it could learn stronger Grass-type moves before fighting Misty again.

**Present day…**

"Now Leafeon, go!"

Leafeon leapt up onto the closest rock and started navigating its way to Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk, use Sludge Bomb!"

Stunfisk was also bouncing around the rocks, trying to find Leafeon. When the two did finally find each other, Stunfisk jumped and fired a blob of brown sludge from its mouth.

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon was surrounded by small, sharp leaves, which it then fired back.

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Use Sappy Seed!"

**_Leafeon used Sappy Seed!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Stunfisk was seeded!_**

Now, Stunfisk had a small seed on its body, which would occasionally glow green, as would Leafeon, showing Stunfisk's energy being drained.

"Stunfisk, use Earth Power!"

**_Stunfisk used Earth Power!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

Although it did destroy more of the rocks. The water was now visible in some places below them.

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Stunfisk's energy was sapped by Leech Seed!_**

"Now use Sunny Day!"

**_Leafeon used Sunny Day!_**

The sun was already drying out the rocks, making them less slippery.

"Go, Leafeon!"

Leafeon once again leapt from rock to rock. Now though, it was doing it much faster than before.

"Leafeon's a lot faster now…"

"That's because Leafeon has its Hidden Ability, Chlorophyll! That means its Speed is doubled in sunlight!"

It was true, Leafeon had almost reached Stunfisk already.

"Stunfisk, use Sludge Bomb!"

**_Stunfisk used Sludge Bomb!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!"

The leaf on Leafeon's head, and tail, both glowed green and changed into long blades. It then charged forward and slashed Stunfisk with them.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Stunfisk's energy was sapped by Leech Seed!_**

**_Stunfisk fainted!_**

"Stunfisk is unable to battle, Leafeon wins!"

Leafeon returned to its trainer on the other side and nuzzled his leg in excitement.

"Alright, Starmie, go!"

**_Misty sent out Starmie!_**

"Use Rain Dance!"

**_Starmie used Rain Dance!_**

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

"Starmie, dodge it!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_Starmie avoided the attack!_**

"Leafeon, go!"

Leafeon charged through the rock maze once again.

"Starmie, use Thunder!"

**_Starmie used Thunder!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_Leafeon was paralysed! It may be unable to move!_**

Leafeon kept moving, occasionally stopping because of its paralysis.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

The attack wasn't aimed at Leafeon. It was aimed at the rocks, which were once again destroyed.

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Leafeon just managed to get the attack off before landing in the water, desperately trying to stay afloat.

"Starmie, grab Leafeon!"

Starmie dove below the water and picked Leafeon up, floating it back to Matty's platform.

"Thanks, Misty!"

"No problem. I don't like to have an unfair advantage. Now Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

**_Starmie used Ice Beam!_**

Now was his chance. "Leafeon, dodge it!"

**_Leafeon avoided the attack!_**

Leafeon barely managed to avoid it, but when it did, Starmie's attack did exactly what he'd hoped it would. It struck the water behind the platform, quickly freezing it and spreading across the pool. Even after the attack stopped, physics allowed the whole pool to freeze anyway. This was what Matty had spent the last day training for. Meanwhile, Surge and Lorelei, who were watching in silence, simply smiled at the sight.

"Leafeon, go!"

Now, even despite the paralysis, Leafeon skidded across the ice quickly, and Starmie could do nothing to stop it.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

**_Leafeon used Leaf Blade!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

**_Starmie used Ice Beam!_**

**_Leafeon avoided the attack!_**

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!"

**_Leafeon used Sunny Day!_**

Now Leafeon could go even faster on the ice.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge it, Starmie!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_Starmie avoided the attack!_**

Starmie laid flat on its back and spun away along the ice. It seemed Misty had the same idea.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

When it was next to Leafeon, Starmie got up and blasted it point-blank with Hydro Pump.

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_The intense sunlight weakened the attack!_**

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!"

"Starmie, Ice Beam!"

The two Pokémon attacked at the same time, both moves landing.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Leafeon and Starmie fainted!_**

"Leafeon and Starmie are both unable to battle!"

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Aurorus, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Aurorus!_**

"Gyarados, go!"

**_Misty sent out Gyarados!_**

Misty's last Pokémon was a blue Chinese dragon, with a cream underbelly and an almost constantly open mouth. Somehow it was floating.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, a Water and Flying type. Gyarados have a tendency of entering extreme fits of rage. Ironically, it's often associated with burning things."

So Misty had changed up her team for the rematch. As if Matty's job wasn't difficult enough.

**_Gyarados's Intimidate!_**

**_Aurorus's Attack fell!_**

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados moved around in a circle and coiled its body together, surrounded in a blue and pink aura.

**_Gyarados's Attack and Speed rose!_**

"Aurorus, use Freeze-Dry!"

"Gyarados, use Hurricane!"

**_Aurorus used Freeze-Dry!_**

**_Gyarados used Hurricane!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Now Gyarados, Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados shot forwards quickly, its tail glowing blue and being surrounded with water, before swinging it around and hitting Aurorus.

**_It's super effective!_**

The Attack boost, super effectiveness against Rock, and Same Type Attack Bonus meant it was a miracle that Aurorus was still standing.

"Aurorus, use Nature Power!"

**_Aurorus used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power became Ice Beam!_**

The attack did a bit of damage, but not enough to slow Gyarados's speed, or bring it down.

"Gyarados, use Crunch!"

Gyarados came towards Aurorus again, baring its fangs.

"Aurorus, Rock Slide, now!"

**_Aurorus used Rock Slide!_**

**_Gyarados flinched and couldn't move!_**

"Use Aurora Beam!"

**_Aurorus used Aurora Beam!_**

**_Gyarados's Attack fell!_**

Now its Dragon Dance Attack boost was cancelled out, but it was still faster.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!"

**_Gyarados used Aqua Tail!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Aurorus fainted!_**

"Aurorus is unable to battle, Gyarados wins!"

"Aurorus, return! You did great, thank you…"

Matty wasn't going to let the doubt creep in. Not again. He'd come this far, and he was going to fight til his last breath.

"Pichu, go!"

**_Matty sent out Pichu!_**

"Use Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

"Gyarados, dodge and use Aqua Tail!"

**_Gyarados avoided the attack!_**

**_Gyarados used Aqua Tail!_**

"Pichu, Iron Tail!"

**_Pichu used Iron Tail!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Use Thunder Shock!"

**_Pichu used Thunder Shock!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

But the low power of the move meant it didn't make that big of an impact.

"Go, Pichu! Use Quick Attack!"

Pichu wasted no time taking off onto the ice, its momentum carrying it forward.

"Use Crunch!"

"Dodge it!"

**_Gyarados used Crunch!_**

**_Pichu avoided the attack!_**

**_Pichu used Quick Attack!_**

It was a small hit, but every hit counted.

"Now use Charge Beam!"

**_Pichu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Pichu's Special Attack rose!_**

"Use Aqua Tail!"

**_Gyarados used Aqua Tail!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Gyarados's increased Speed meant it blindsided Pichu, and it landed hard on the ice, struggling to its feet.

"Now use Hurricane!"

**_Gyarados used Hurricane!_**

Pichu was picked up and thrown around in the hurricane, quickly getting dizzy and screaming for mercy.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados hit Pichu hard, sending it out of the hurricane and crashing into the ice.

"PICHU!"

Pichu got up again, trembling. Matty thought this was it, that he'd lost to Misty again.

That was when he saw it. A faint, blue haze coming off of Pichu's body.

"Pichu…?"

Pichu looked back at its trainer and smiled, running over and leaping into his arms, nuzzling his chest, before jumping off again. Why did it do that?

Because that would be the last hug they had while it was a Pichu. Pichu stared at Gyarados and exploded in a huge blue glow, shouting in a voice that wasn't its own. Its ears narrowed, its tail grew a lot longer, and its body got bigger too. The light eventually faded, and Matty's Starter Pokémon was now…

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, an Electric type, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu use their tails as lightning rods in stormy weather, and can share electricity with other Pikachu by rubbing their cheeks together."

"YES! Pikachu!"

The PokéDex pinged but Matty didn't look. He knew what it was. He ran over to Pikachu and gave it a big hug, a new hope in his heart. He set it down on the ice again.

Misty smiled at him. "Well, this is an interesting development! Gyarados, let us turn up the heat as well!"

She held up the lifeguard whistle around her neck – but it wasn't what it seemed. Light spilled out of it, towards a stone on one of Gyarados's fins.

**_Gyarados's Gyaradosite is reacting to Misty's Mega Whistle!_**

When the transformation was complete, Gyarados's underbelly was now black, the cream spots along its body turned red, and its body was now significantly bigger than before.

**_Gyarados has Mega Evolved into Mega Gyarados!_**

Matty was no stranger to Mega Evolution. He fondly remembered watching the Kalos League at school 5 years ago, where Mega Evolution was all over the place. Although it did seem strange for a gym leader to use it against someone who only had one badge. Oh well.

"Alright, it's time for me to say something I've wanted to say for 5 years – Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

Pikachu's new power after evolving was obvious. Its newly-learned Thunderbolt could be felt from the stands.

**_It's super effective!_**

Matty knew that it was no longer a 4x weakness to Electric, as Gyarados swaps its Flying type for Dark upon Mega Evolving.

"Gyarados, use Crunch!"

Gyarados shot towards Pikachu with new speed, its teeth clamping down on its tail, causing it to cry out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Gyarados wasn't letting go that easily.

"Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu, with great difficulty, swung its tail around – with Gyarados still attached – and threw Gyarados downwards. This was enough to make it let go and it crashed straight through the ice and into the freezing water below.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

**_Gyarados used Dragon Dance!_**

**_Gyarados's Attack and Speed rose!_**

"Now use Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados smashed through the ice and flew towards Pikachu, ready to attack.

"Use Charge Beam!"

**_Pikachu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Pikachu's Special Attack rose!_**

By the time Gyarados could see again, Pikachu had already landed and was dancing around on the ice. It brought its tail down and missed Pikachu by inches, again falling through the ice.

"Keep moving, Pikachu!"

Pikachu's skating continued, waiting for Gyarados to make a move.

"Use Crunch!"

Predictably, Gyarados came out right in front of Pikachu.

"Now, Charge Beam!"

**_Pikachu used Charge Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Pikachu's Special Attack rose!_**

Now Pikachu's Special Attack was doubled. But so was Gyarados's Speed.

"Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados quickly twisted around and brought its tail down, hitting Pikachu directly, pushing it through the ice.

"Again!"

Moments later, it hit Pikachu again, upwards and out of the ice.

"Now use Crunch!"

It leapt up beneath Pikachu, trying to grab it in its teeth.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu hit Gyarados between the eyes, sending it back down.

"Now, go into the water and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu controlled its descent and splashed into the water. Moments later, the ice cracked and shattered as bolts of electricity came from them. The water flashed yellow for a second.

**_It's super effective!_**

After that, Gyarados bobbed to the surface of the water, having lost its Mega Evolution. Pikachu was standing triumphantly on top.

**_Gyarados fainted!_**

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! So the match goes to Matty, the Challenger!"

**_Matty defeated Gym Leader Misty!_**

"Matty! Congratulations, that was an amazing battle!"

**_Matty received £200 for winning!_**

Lieutenant Surge and Lorelei applauded them from the stands, running down to join him as Misty and the referee approached him.

Misty did the honours. "Here you go, Matty. Your well-deserved Cascade Badge!"

**_Matty received the Cascade Badge from Misty!_**

**_Matty put the Cascade Badge in his Badge Case._**

"Take this TM too!"

**_Matty obtained TM55 Scald!_**

**_Matty put the TM55 in the TM Case._**

"Matty!" Said Lorelei, "There's something else too!"

A familiar face ran over to him. It was Firepix, the Vulpix that helped him train with Lorelei.

"Firepix here took a proper liking to you the moment you met! I was wondering if you wanted to take it with you."

"Wait, really?! You'd give me your Vulpix?"

"Yes! It was about time for Firepix and Icepix to go their separate ways anyway."

"But… would they be okay with that? They've been together since they were little, right?"

"Yes… but I talked to them about it and Firepix really likes you!"

Firepix was staring up at him with elation, its tails wagging like crazy.

"Well… I don't see why not!"

"Great! I have Firepix's Poké Ball right here!"

**_Matty obtained a Vulpix!_**

"Welcome to the team, Firepix!"

Vulpix responded my leaping onto his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, before giving Pikachu a hug too. Then he returned them both to their Poké Balls and went outside.

Lieutenant Surge spoke next. "I understand this is your second badge, Matty. Well, I recommend you come back to Vermilion City next and challenge me!"

"Great idea! I'll see you there, Surge!"

"You got it, kid!" And with that, he got in his sports car and sped off down Route 5.

"I should be going too." Said Lorelei, "My family's probably wondering why I'm late for my annual visit. Take care, Matty. When you see my apprentice, give her my best."

"Will do, Lorelei. Thank you again for your help."

"Any time."

And then Lorelei left as well, as suddenly as she had come, leaving Matty alone. He was exhausted. Before anything else, he went back to the Pokémon Center to catch up on his lost sleep.

Chapter 14: Bicycle Race

Matty had the greatest sleep of his life. A massive burden was off his shoulders and he had a lot to be happy about. Pichu evolved into Pikachu, finally, he'd beaten Misty even when she was using Mega Evolution, Eevee evolved into Leafeon, and he'd even gained a new friend – Vulpix.

He was still in good spirits when he left the Pokémon Center the next day. Immediately when he walked out the door, Misty came up to him. She was wheeling a bicycle.

"Morning Matty! How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. What's this?"

"It's a bicycle. I wanted to give it to you after you beat me, but I couldn't find you. You must've been exhausted."

"You have no idea. So that's for me?"

"Yeah! I thought it would help, since you're going to Vermilion City next, and that's quite a distance to walk."

"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

**_Matty received a Bicycle!_**

Matty got on the bike and got a feel for it. The seat was strangely comfortable despite its size, and the pedals didn't take much prompting to move it forwards.

"I managed to get it off the bike shop guy. It's his best bike, but it didn't cost a penny."

"Thank you, Misty. Well, I'll see you later then!"

"You're welcome, Matty. Have a safe trip!"

And so, with Pikachu and Vulpix riding in the basket at the front, Matty left Cerulean City for good, pedalling out of the southern exit to Route 5. It would take at least half a day to walk to Vermilion, but with the Bicycle, he'd be there by noon.

It was another beautiful day, a cool breeze hitting Matty's face as he went along. He could see all sorts of Pokémon he'd never seen before in the trees. Some looked back at him, others ignored him and carried on with life. He felt at peace. A lot had happened over the last couple of days and it felt good to have 5 minutes where he wasn't either in a battle, or depressed, or exhausted.

A few minutes of cycling later, and Matty reached the end of Route 5. The gate ahead of him led to Saffron City. Beyond it was Route 6 and Vermilion City. Matty went in… and came straight out again. He was not happy.

"WHAT?! You're not letting me through because YOU'RE THIRSTY?!"

"Yeah."

"What the hell! That's just stupid!"

"It's also my job, so you'd better move along, or there's gonna be trouble, kid."

Matty was angry. He wasn't going to get to Vermilion City because of some thirsty clown. There had to be another way, surely…

He looked to his right and saw a small building. Inside was nothing but a flight of stairs leading down. A sign was next to the doorway.

'Underground Path to Route 7 and Vermilion City'

It was too good to be true! Matty descended the stairs and saw a giant warning sign above the proper entrance.

'WARNING: WILD DIGLETT HABITAT. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION'

"Well that's just great."

After a few minutes of pondering on it, Pikachu and Vulpix looking up at him curiously, he decided to tempt fate and enter the Underground Path. He got back on his bicycle and pedalled along the dead straight path as fast as he could. At first, things seemed to be going fine. The path was made of wooden floorboards neatly nailed into the ground, and it was smooth as silk.

However, about halfway down the tunnel, the lights flickered and then turned off, and the ground was trembling slightly beneath him. Matty stopped immediately and dismounted the bike. Pikachu and Vulpix had retreated onto his shoulders for safety.

Soon, the tremors stopped, and just in front of them, a hole appeared in the wooden floor. A little brown head with a pink nose was sticking out of it.

"Diglett, the Mole Pokémon, a Ground type. Diglett live just underneath the ground, feeding on plant roots. Their thin skin gives them little resistance to sunlight."

"Oh no… um… hi Diglett! Don't mind us, just walking down this tunnel to get somewhere…" He said, slowly walking past the Diglett. "So we'll just be going now…"

Diglett didn't seem to feel that way. It cried out and immediately they were everywhere. Some of the Diglett were in groups of three. But according to the PokéDex, it was actually a different Pokémon.

"Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon, a Ground type, and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio's three heads work together to borrow quickly and efficiently underground. Everything about them is identical."

There was even one Diglett and one Dugtrio who had blue noses. These were their Shiny forms. Matty was tempted to try and catch one of them, but there were about a hundred other Diglett and Dugtrio that would make that task very difficult.

So he could try and fight and lose, or run away and have a chance of escaping alive. He chose door number 3.

"Leafeon, Aurorus, go!"

**_Matty sent out Leafeon and Aurorus!_**

Well, 3 against infinity was better than nothing. Pikachu was useless against the Ground type Diglett and Dugtrio.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower! Aurorus, use Aurora Beam! And Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Aurorus used Aurora Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Their attacks hit several Diglett and Dugtrio at once, blinding them. Meanwhile, Matty had already returned the slow and heavy Aurorus to its Poké Ball. Pikachu and Vulpix were once again in the basket on his bike, Leafeon running close behind. The Diglett and Dugtrio mob behind them was also keeping pace.

**_The horde of Diglett and Dugtrio used Mud Shot!_**

It was a miracle none of their attacks hit. Leafeon was quick to counter them with Razor Leaf.

Soon, they reached the end of the path, and Matty was forced to dismount his bike and start carrying it up the stairs in a single movement, allowing Diglett and Dugtrio to catch up. But that was the least of his problems.

The door at the top of the stairs was closed. Locked from the outside.

Now he was trapped in the end of the Underground Path with hundreds of angry Diglett and Dugtrio out to get him. What was he to do? The answer was obvious. He sent out Aurorus again.

"AURORUS! BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" He shouted as the rest of his Pokémon tried desperately to hold the horde back. Aurorus began charging the door, throwing its whole weight behind it. But it wouldn't budge. Clearly the door was reinforced.

A voice came from outside the door.

"Venusaur, use Power Whip!"

A moment later, the door came crashing down from the outside. A massive frog Pokémon with a flower on its back had just destroyed it with purple glowing vines.

"Venusaur, the Plant Pokémon, a Grass and Poison type, and the evolved form of Ivysaur. Venusaur's flower has fully bloomed and constantly takes in sunlight for energy. It smells best when the sun shines brightest."

Venusaur's trainer was standing behind it. She wore a green kimono with a red skirt, green sandals, and a red hairband. She spoke in a soft voice, as if she was constantly tired.

"Now Venusaur, use Petal Dance!"

Venusaur stepped in front of Matty and his Pokémon and fired off millions of pink petals at the Diglett and Dugtrio, causing all of them to immediately return to the ground.

"Phew, that was a close one…"

"Thank you so much… uh…"

"My name is Erika. I am a Grass type Pokémon specialist from Celadon City. And you are…?"

"Matty Butler. From Vermilion City. I'm trying to get there now."

"Ah, yes, Misty spoke highly of you."

"Of course she did…" Matty blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"You seem to be becoming a bit of a celebrity. An up and coming star, if I dare say."

"We'll see about that. Thank you again for saving me, Erika."

"Any time. Please, once you have your Thunder Badge, come challenge the Celadon Gym."

"I'll make sure to do that, Erika."

"Would you like me to come with you to Vermilion City?"

"Um… sure!"

Erika managed to squeeze on the back of Matty's bike, and he pedalled onwards.

"So… Erika… if you're not the Celadon City Gym Leader anymore… who is?" Matty asked.

"Tehehe… wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Said Erika gleefully.

"Wow…"

"I'm kidding. The Gym Leader who replaced me is someone who I've been friends with for a long time. I taught her everything she knows. She loves her job, and is good at it. You'll meet her soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the way. They arrived at another gate. The guard here was more friendly, happily waving them through. Erika dismounted the bike.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you again soon, Matty! Good luck in your gym battle!"

"Thank you, Erika. So long!"

And she walked off. Matty watched her go, still slightly puzzled by her.

Matty went out of the other side of the gate. The clean air, the giant skyscrapers all around him, busy streets… he was home. There was no need to stay in the Pokémon Center this time. He knew exactly where he was going, pedalling along the main road, past the Thrifty Megamart where he usually worked, and stopping in front of a pair of fake wooden doors at the bottom of the tallest building in town. He pressed the doorbell and the doors opened.

"Hello Mary!"

"Hi Matty! We've really missed you. How's your journey gone so far?"

"Rough. Legendary Pokémon, epic gym battles, the works. I've come to get my third badge from Lieutenant Surge."

"Oooh, good luck! And welcome back. Your room's exactly as you left it."

"Thank you, Mary."

He took the elevator to his room, a luxury apartment at the very top of the building. The door opened into a huge living room with a flatscreen TV, his Xbox One hooked up to it, a sofa big enough for 10 people, and a kitchen area in the corner. Doors led off to his bedroom and bathroom. He opened the fridge, poured himself a glass of chocolate milk, and slumped onto the sofa.

Pikachu, Vulpix and Leafeon had come out and were happily running around the apartment, chasing each other through the different doors and around the living room.

Once Matty was done drinking, he went to bed. He wasn't particularly tired, but he'd missed his king-sized bed with industrial blankets. He'd decided he would spend a day at home before challenging the gym. He needed the rest.

Chapter 15: Breaking the bank

Matty was up good and early the next day. He had a lot to get through, so he decided not to rush things. He began his day how he always did at home, sitting down with a yoghurt, checking his Discord messages. It had been a slow night, so he hadn't missed much. Then he finished his yoghurt, got dressed in a new set of clothes – he had been wearing the same set since he first left Vermilion for Pallet Town, and it showed – and left the apartment.

His next door neighbours were nice. A single mother who had moved from Alola a while back along with an Eevee who had since evolved. Even though the kids were more than old enough to live on their own, they still stayed. Their mother had been through some serious ordeals and they were making sure she recovered fully before moving out. Matty knocked on their door, and the young girl answered. She always wore white, and had long blonde hair, neatly combed.

"Oh, hi Matty! Welcome back, I heard you'd left to go on a journey!"

"That's right Lillie, and that journey has brought me back here. How's your mother?"

"She seems okay. Me and Gladion might move out soon."

"That's great news!"

"Yeah! We're super excited about it!"

A boy peered through the door. He too was blonde, but with much shorter hair, a few locks of it covering his right eye. He always wore black and looked like he was constantly grumpy, although he usually was quite the opposite.

"Hi Matty!"

"What's up, Gladion?"

"So did you come to take Flareon? Me and Lillie decided to try and spend more time with mother before we move out."

"Of course!"

An older woman with blonde hair that went to her waist also peered through the door.

"Hello there, Matty!"

"Hi Miss Lusamine! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to these two. Please, come in and have something to eat before you go!"

"Thanks!"

Lillie and Gladion made way and Matty entered. He wasn't surprised that their apartment was littered with pictures, souvenirs and Pokémon from their old home in the Alola region. But the family pet was the first to come running.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, a Fire type, and an evolved form of Eevee. Flareon's fur helps to insulate the 1,700 degree heat coming from its body. It feels very nice to hug."

And that was exactly what he did. Matty had grown to love Flareon since he moved in. Lusamine's family had brought it over from Alola as an Eevee, and it had evolved using a Fire Stone given to them as a gift from a young woman who lived on Cinnabar Island.

Matty sat down on the sofa, Lillie and Gladion sitting either side of him.

"What would you like, Matty?" Asked Lusamine.

"Got any chocolate milk?"

"Of course!" She got a glass bottle out and poured some into a glass. "Lillie's special recipe. Perfect for people or Pokémon!"

"Thank you." Matty took a sip. The rest of the glass quickly followed. "Wow Lillie, this is great! You've gotta make me some, it's better than that supermarket crap."

"Will do!"

Matty looked at the other Pokémon that lived in their apartment. One of them had taken a particular interest in Pikachu. There was a strange resemblance between the two, with the lightning bolt shaped tail, and the electric sacs on its cheeks.

"Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon, an Electric and Steel type. Togedemaru can't actually produce much electricity by itself, instead absorbing electricity from other sources – including its own static electricity created from movement – and converting it into energy."

There was an Alolan Vulpix that belonged to Lillie – called Snowy – and two more Pokémon belonging to Gladion.

The first of these was black, with red eyes and yellow rings on its arms, legs, ears, face and tail.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, a Dark type, and an evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon's rings glow in the dark, using it along with its perfect night vision to help lost people and Pokémon find their way."

And the other was a huge, hulking werewolf, with spikes sticking out, a mane that stuck up over its head, and – again – red glowing eyes.

"Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokémon, Midnight form, a Rock type. Its movements are slow, preferring to let the opponent attack first before retaliating. It is said to go on a mad rampage when the moon is full."

Matty ended up staying in Lusamine's apartment for about an hour, chatting and watching his Pokémon play with theirs. His Leafeon seemed to particularly like the other two Eeveelutions in the room – Lusamine's Flareon and Gladion's Umbreon – and Togedemaru was obsessed with Pikachu.

"Aww," he said, "They're getting along so well!"

"I know, right? This is the first time you've come here with your Pokémon!"

Then, Matty got up and went outside with Flareon. He sometimes did this when he was at home, taking their Pokémon out for walks. Today it was Flareon's turn, and always the most enjoyable one. "We'll be back later!"

"Okay! See you soon, Matty!"

The door closed and Matty took Flareon down in the elevator. They left the apartment building and took their usual walking route around Vermilion City. Turn left, up the main road leading to the market.

The market was always noisy, always crowded and always full of amazing smells. Food from all different regions and cultures, for both humans and Pokémon were here. One stall sold berry sandwiches, a delicacy from Village Bridge in the Unova region, another sold Lumiose Galettes and Shalour Sables, both from Kalos, and there was even one that sold fresh, genuine Old Gateau, a legendary cake recipe said to have been lost in time, along with the Old Chateau from which it originated. Casteliacones and Alolan Malasadas were also among the smells. Matty and Flareon never got bored of coming here. Seeing so much life and smelling so much good food in one place made them feel truly alive.

Next they went past the bank, a number of expensive hotels and offices, and the Vermilion City Gym. Matty had left his Pokémon at Lusamine's, so he couldn't go in and challenge it just yet.

At the end of the road was the Thrifty Megamart where Matty would be working, had he not gone on his journey.

But something was wrong.

The building had been attacked.

Police were surrounding the building with their Pokémon, trying to keep the panicking people calm. A big hole had been made in the roof near the back, and dust was still rising from the impact. Looking at where the hole was… it had been made directly above the safe. Matty knew this because the manager had let him look at it once, without really explaining why… and of course, the culprits in the Meowth balloon had made no attempt to disguise themselves.

"Prepare for trouble, withdrawing some cash!"

"And make it double, we really must dash!"

"To protect our money from those who have none!"

"To unite all money so all is for one!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off with the safe held tight!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a cash-grabbing fight!"

"Meowth, he's right!"

Matty was outraged. How dare they rob his hometown like this, in broad daylight?!

"Team Rocket!"

Their confidence wavered slightly at the sight of Matty.

"Uh oh, it's the neo twerp! Gourgeist, defend the heist!"

"Inkay, that's right!"

**_Jessie sent out Gourgeist!_**

**_James sent out Inkay!_**

"Flareon! None of my Pokémon are here, can you help me?"

Flareon nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright, Flareon, use Flamethrower on Gourgeist!"

"Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Flareon used Flamethrower!_**

**_Gourgeist used Shadow Ball!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

By the time the smoke cleared, Team Rocket's balloon was holding the safe underneath the basket… somehow… and were drifting away into the distance. Matty knew the balloon was too fast for him, so he didn't bother trying to pursue on foot.

Wait… that's it! The bicycle! Quickly, he fished it out of his bag, folded it out, put Flareon in the basket, and set off at top speed. The balloon was faster when he was running, but the bike could keep pace. This threw the trio off guard for a moment.

"Flareon, use Smog!"

Flareon released a dark fog from its mouth, blinding Gourgeist and Inkay.

"Now use Flamethrower on Gourgeist!"

**_Flareon used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Gourgeist fainted!_**

To Matty's right, a black car was moving alongside him. The windows rolled down, and Lieutenant Surge, Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion were all in the car.

"Hey guys!"

"Come on, get in!"

Matty grabbed his bike, folded it up, put it back in his bag and leapt into the back seat of the car with Lillie and Gladion.

"Great work taking out Gourgeist," said Surge, "But we'll handle it from here. Gladion, you ready?"

Gladion nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Hold onto your lunch, kids!"

Surge floored it and the car jerked forward, as they sped along the nearly empty road towards the balloon. Ahead of it was a hill, and there was a winding dirt track leading up to it. Surge veered up the track, the engine loudly protesting to the punishment, and they reached the top of the hill, putting them almost level with Team Rocket's balloon, which was approaching right in front of them. Everyone got out.

"Alright, let's take out Inkay, and fast!"

"Got it, Surge!" Everyone else said.

**_Lillie sent out Snowy!_**

**_Lusamine sent out Togedemaru!_**

**_Gladion sent out Umbreon and Lycanroc!_**

**_Lieutenant Surge sent out Rotom!_**

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!"

"Togedemaru, Thunderbolt!"

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"

"Rotom, use Shadow Ball!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

**_Snowy used Powder Snow!_**

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

**_Inkay used Psybeam!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

**_Togedemaru used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Inkay avoided the attack!_**

**_Umbreon used Dark Pulse!_**

That hit.

**_Rotom used Shadow Ball!_**

That also hit. Hard.

**_Flareon used Flamethrower!_**

And that was it.

**_Inkay fainted!_**

"NOW, Gladion!"

"Got it! Lycanroc!"

Gladion pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a strange stone in it – but it wasn't a Key Stone. No, this was different. It was diamond shaped and brown in colour, with a symbol in the middle. Gladion turned it and light spilled forth from the bracelet, going into Lycanroc. He then did a series of poses, flexing his arms, then getting down on one knee, turning and flexing again.

**_Lycanroc surrounded itself with its Z-Power!_**

"Lycanroc, Splintered Stormshards!"

**_Lycanroc unleashed its full force Z-move!_**

**_Lycanroc used Splintered Stormshards!_**

The ground broke around Lycanroc, creating several sharp spikes of rock. It then leapt high into the air, bringing the spikes with it, which pointed at the balloon. Then, it shot right into the balloon, the spikes destroying it completely.

"How hard can it be to pull off a simple robbery?"

"VERY hard, considering that twerp lives here…"

"Maybe we should try somewhere else next time…"

"We're blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

Matty just stood there, his mouth hanging open. Gladion turned and saw his expression and laughed. "Oh, that? That was a Z-move. It's an extremely powerful move that requires the use of a Z-ring and Z-crystal to use. A Z-move can be used as long as it's the same type as at least one of the Pokémon's moves, although in some cases, for exclusive Z-crystals, a specific move is needed. In this case, Splintered Stormshards is a Z-move only Lycanroc can use. Think of it as Mega Evolution, but for moves rather than the Pokémon using them."

"…oh…"

Lillie looked at Matty. "Come on, let's head back to the apartment. I'm sure your Pokémon are all very worried about you."

Lieutenant Surge drove them all home in his car, and told everyone except Matty to get out.

"So… you're finally here. Are you gonna come challenge the gym?"

"Once I get my Pokémon, I'll be right over."

"Great. You know the way. Get out."

So he did, and Surge turned around and sped off again.

Matty re-entered the apartment block, explaining the whole thing to Mary before going back up to Lusamine's. Pikachu, Vulpix and Leafeon were all anxiously waiting for him and they all ran over when he walked in. Leafeon then pointed to Lillie and Gladion's bedroom on the left. Lillie gave him a look that told him that she knew what was going on.

Leafeon led its trainer into Lillie's bedroom, and what he saw shocked him.

Flareon was sitting there with a face that mixed joy with embarrassment. In front of it was a Pokémon Egg.

"What the… Leafeon! What did you do?!" But he knew the answer. Leafeon had been particularly… amorous with Flareon when it arrived. Nuzzling, sniffing and the like. It also confirmed something he'd suspected about Leafeon when they first met. Leafeon was, in fact, a Female. As an Eevee, he'd noticed the pattern on its tail was, rather than the spiky pattern on other Eevee, was shaped like a heart. He didn't think anything of it. Probably because this was the last situation he'd expected to find himself in. He picked Leafeon up and hugged it tightly, before turning his attention to the egg.

"Leafeon… you're gonna be a Mama!" To which Leafeon happily nodded.

"So…" Said Lillie, who was standing in the doorframe, "What're you gonna do with it?"

"That's a REALLY good question. What do you think?"

"Your choice. Either take the egg with you, or leave it with us. I'm sure Mother and Gladion wouldn't mind."

"Hmm…"

For a few long minutes, Matty pondered on it. Obviously, the egg would hatch into another Eevee. But he wasn't sure whether taking it with him would be wise or not. If he did, he and Leafeon would have to take care of a newly-hatched Eevee while also juggling his journey. But if he didn't, it wouldn't be at all fair on poor Leafeon. She seemed so excited about being a mother. Eventually, his mind made itself up.

"I'll hold onto it for now. We'll see what happens."

"Alright. Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to the Vermilion Gym?"

"Yeah, it's why I'm here."

"Okay. Leave the egg with us, and you can pick it up before you leave."

"Sounds good. Be careful with it."

"Oh, I will. It's not my first time taking care of a Pokémon Egg."

"I trust you."

Matty got up, and said goodbye to Lusamine, Gladion, Lillie and their Pokémon, before leaving. He left the building and made a bee-line for the Vermilion City Gym. Lieutenant Surge was standing outside, waiting for him.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

Chapter 16: The Vermilion City Gym – where lightning strikes twice

The Vermilion Gym is… different… from others of its kin. Probably because there is absolutely ZERO décor. Just a dirt battlefield and 4 blue walls with the paint peeling off with age.

"I know, it needs a makeover," Said Lieutenant Surge, "Which is why you're going to be my final challenger before I give it one."

"Wow… it's an honour."

"Yes."

Matty and Surge took their spots. The only other living being in this empty space was the referee.

"Hang on, ref," Said Surge, "Let me explain how this works before we start. At this gym, we use a different format from the other gyms. We do Double Battles."

"Double Battles?!"

"Yep! That means both of us use 2 Pokémon at the same time. It opens up lots of new possibilities!"

"Huh… neat."

"Anyway, continue."

"The Pokémon battle between Matty Butler, the challenger, and Lieutenant Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader is about to begin! This is a Double Battle, meaning both trainers will be using 2 Pokémon at once, and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue."

So… a Double Battle. This should be interesting.

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

**_Matty was challenged by Gym Leader Lieutenant Surge!_**

"Vulpix and Leafeon, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Vulpix and Leafeon!_**

"Raichu and Psychu, go!"

**_Lieutenant Surge sent out Raichu and Psychu!_**

They were the same Pokémon… but they weren't.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, an Electric type, and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu can store up to 100,000 volts in the well-developed electric sacs on its cheeks. It gets extremely stressed out when it stores that much, though."

The other was called Psychu… and it became quite obvious why.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, Alola Form, an Electric and Psychic type, and the evolved form of Pikachu. It uses psychic powers to lift its tail, which it rides above the ground. It is much faster than regular Raichu as a result."

"Raichu, use Electric Terrain!"

Several bolts of electricity exploded from Raichu, creating a dome-shaped cage of pure electricity around the battlefield. It caused Vulpix and Leafeon to twitch at the shock.

"Now use Rain Dance!"

**_Raichu used Rain Dance!_**

It suddenly occurred to Matty that Psychu had done nothing yet.

"Now, Raichu, use Helping Hand! Psychu, use Thunder on Vulpix!"

Raichu placed its hand on Psychu, as the latter charged electricity and fired a huge bolt of lightning up into the clouds.

"Dodge it, Vulpix!"

Vulpix ran all over the place, but the yellow glowing spot in the clouds just followed it. Moments later, the lightning bolt came down again, directly onto Vulpix. That hit alone did a lot of damage.

Lieutenant Surge chuckled. "So here's what you did nothing to stop me do. I had Raichu use Electric Terrain, powering up Electric type moves. It then used Rain Dance, so Thunder is guaranteed to hit. Finally, it used Helping Hand, so Psychu's Thunder is even stronger!"

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower! Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon attacked first, the bunch of leaves shooting towards the Raichus. Then, Vulpix used Flamethrower, setting the leaves on fire.

**_A Critical Hit on Raichu and Psychu!_**

"Psychu, use Psychic on Vulpix!"

Psychu's eyes glowed and a pulse of pink energy was released from its body.

"Vulpix, dodge it!"

**_Vulpix avoided the attack!_**

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade on Psychu!"

**_Leafeon used Leaf Blade!_**

**_Psychu avoided the attack!_**

Psychu dodged the attack with blinding speed, which seemed impossible even for it.

"Psychu's ability is Surge Surfer," Said Surge, "Its Speed is doubled while Electric Terrain is in effect."

"Huh. Neat."

"Now Psychu, use Psychic on Leafeon!"

**_Psychu used Psychic!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Now Raichu, use Thunder on Vulpix!"

"Vulpix, use Flame Burst!"

Vulpix aimed upwards, waiting for Raichu's Thunder to come down before shooting up.

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Helping Hand and Thunder!"

**_Raichu used Helping Hand!_**

**_Raichu is ready to help Psychu!_**

**_Psychu used Thunder on Leafeon!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Surge, but your Thunder shenanigans are over! Vulpix, use Sunny Day!"

**_Vulpix used Sunny Day!_**

**_The sunlight turned harsh!_**

**_Electric Terrain wore off!_**

"Now, Leafeon and Vulpix, focus on Raichu before it can set up again! Combination attack: Flaming petals!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

The flames were now more intense due to the sunlight – and did more damage. Raichu was clearly winded by the attack.

"Psychu, use Psychic!"

Before more could be done, Psychu zoomed in front of its teammate and blasted Vulpix and Leafeon away.

"Vulpix, use Confuse Ray on Psychu!"

**_Vulpix used Confuse Ray!_**

**_Psychu became confused!_**

"Raichu, use Rain Dance!"

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!"

Now, Leafeon had the speed advantage.

**_Leafeon used Leaf Blade!_**

Raichu and Psychu were not in a good way. Psychu had taken little damage, but was confused, whilst Raichu, who was the key to Surge's strategy, had taken a lot of damage. He knew that if he tried to set up Electric Terrain or Rain Dance again, Matty would attack Raichu without hesitation.

"Raichu, use Thunder! Psychu, use Nasty Plot!"

**_Raichu used Thunder!_**

**_Vulpix avoided the attack!_**

**_Psychu is confused!_**

**_Psychu used Nasty Plot!_**

**_Psychu's Special Attack sharply rose!_**

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_Raichu and Psychu avoided the attack!_**

"Vulpix, use Flame Burst on Raichu!"

"Psychu, use Psychic!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Burst!_**

**_Psychu snapped out of its confusion!_**

**_Psychu used Psychic!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Raichu, Electric Terrain, now!"

"No!"

**_Raichu used Electric Terrain!_**

**_Electricity covered the battlefield!_**

"Now, Psychu, use Electro Ball on Vulpix!"

Psychu launched a ball of electricity towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix, Flame Burst!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Burst!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Leafeon and Vulpix, combination attack: Atom Split!"

Leafeon ran around behind Raichu and Psychu. Then, Vulpix shot a Flame Burst right towards Leafeon. Leafeon sprinted forward, and used Leaf Blade to cut the Flame Burst in half, causing it to explode right in between Raichu and Psychu.

"Now Leafeon, use Leaf Blade on Raichu!"

**_Leafeon used Leaf Blade!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Raichu fainted!_**

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Psychu, use Thunder on Vulpix!"

**_Psychu used Thunder!_**

"Leafeon, go!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Now, Flaming Petals!"

**_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_**

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_The leaves caught fire!_**

**_Psychu fainted!_**

"Raichu and Psychu are both unable to battle, Leafeon and Vulpix win, so the match goes to Matty, the Challenger!"

Matty, Leafeon and Vulpix celebrated, while Lieutenant Surge walked over. "Here you go, kid. The Thunder Badge! You earned it. That was one hell of a Double Battle."

**_Matty received the Thunder Badge from Lieutenant Surge!_**

**_Matty put the Thunder Badge in his Badge Case._**

"There's a couple of other things I wanna give you too."

"Oh?"

Surge pulled a pouch out of his pocket. In it were two stones. One was orange with a fire pattern, the other green with a lightning bolt pattern. "These," he said, "Are a Fire Stone, which Vulpix needs to evolve, and a Thunder Stone, which Pikachu needs to evolve. I want you to have them both. When you use them, or if you use them at all, is under your jurisdiction."

"Thank you, Lieutenant!"

**_Matty received a Thunder Stone and Fire Stone!_**

**_Matty put the Thunder Stone and Fire Stone in his bag._**

"Well Matty, you'd better get out of here. I'm gonna get started refurbishing the gym. Stay for as long as you want, but when you DO leave, your next gym battle destination is Celadon City. But to get there, you're gonna have to take the long way around. Go back to Cerulean, go past the Power Plant, through Rock Tunnel, and you'll end up at Lavender Town. There's another Underground Path that'll take you underneath Saffron City – don't worry, this one's more safe – and directly to Celadon. Good luck on your travels."

"Thank you, Surge, for everything you've done for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Giving me a good match was all the repayment I needed. Come back anytime."

"Will do!"

And with that, Matty left the gym and returned to his apartment. It would be the last time he was there for a while, so he decided to make the most of it. He sat down on the sofa with, again, a yoghurt and a glass of chocolate milk, with his laptop on the coffee table and Netflix on his Xbox One. He stayed there until bedtime.

Chapter 17: A New Dawn

Twinleaf Town is a quiet, serene place. Conveniently positioned right next to Lake Verity, one of the three lakes of Sinnoh, there's always a cool breeze blowing into the town. Like all towns in the sticks where Pokémon journeys begin, not many people live there and those that do were all born there.

Among this small, tight-knit community, a star was born.

Dawn was destined for greatness from the moment she left home. Born as the daughter of legendary contest co-ordinator, Johanna, she met Ash Ketchum at the very beginning of her journey, and together with him and Brock, travelled all over Sinnoh, collecting ribbons from the various contests taking place. Once their Sinnoh adventure had come to an end, Dawn and Ash parted ways, travelling off to Johto and Hoenn to compete in contests there too. They were briefly reunited in Eastern Unova, along with Sinnoh's Champion, Cynthia. After Ash's disappearance, she was one of many trainers who put their journeys on hold to look for him, but to no avail. She had then returned home to Twinleaf Town to be with her mother.

Unlike the rest of Sinnoh, Dawn and her mother didn't yet know that Ash had resurfaced. Dawn was in her room, thinking about things. She'd started packing her bags already, as she'd planned to head to Kalos to try out the Pokémon Performance scene. But she was staying put, as someone had told her to expect a visitor.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and Dawn's mother answered it. A moment later, she shouted up the stairs, "Dawn! There's someone here to see you!"

"Okay Mom! I'll be right down!"

She looked around her room one more time, picking up the Poké Balls containing her Pokémon, and went downstairs.

In the doorway was the person who had come to see her.

She looked about as old as Dawn, with brown riding boots, grey leggings going up to her thighs, a sleeveless red jacket over a pink top, decorated with a blue ribbon, and a red fedora hat. She had honey coloured hair, cut short, and a face that it was impossible to imagine not smiling. She waved at Dawn and stepped inside.

"Hello there! You must be Dawn, correct?"

Dawn looked puzzled for a moment. "Yes, that's me… who's asking?"

"My name's Serena, I came from Kalos to do Pokémon Contests!"

Then, Dawn remembered who she was. "Oh, you're that girl who was travelling with Ash when he… well… you know…"

"Yeah… It really hurt me when I found out he was gone. He'd done so much for me and I still don't know how to repay him…"

Clearly Serena was unaware he was back too.

"So," said Dawn, "What brings you here, Serena?"

"Well, as I said, I've come to Sinnoh to try out Pokémon Contests. Once my journey was finished, I explored Hoenn and did contests there, it was a blast! And I heard about you too, Dawn. 'One of the brightest prospects in Pokémon Contest history' they said."

"I wouldn't go that far… heheh…."

"There was something else too."

"Oh…?"

"I'd like to have a battle with you, if that's okay."

"A battle?"

"Yes! I want to see the determination that people associate with you."

Dawn pondered this for a moment. It did seem strange for Serena to just appear from nowhere and challenge her to a battle. But then again, she hadn't had an honest-to-goodness Pokémon battle for a long time. Maybe it would be good for her.

"Alright Serena, I accept your challenge!"

The two girls left Dawn's house and went to the open field that stood next to Route 201. It was a calm, cool day, with the breeze from Lake Verity rolling over them.

"Alright Dawn, this'll be a 6 on 6 battle!" Said Serena, "No limits, no restrictions, no rules."

"Sounds good, Serena! I'm looking forward to this!"

**_Dawn was challenged by Pokémon Performer Serena!_**

"Go, Delphox!"

**_Serena sent out Delphox!_**

"Piplup, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Piplup!_**

"Delphox, use Psychic!"

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

**_Piplup used Hydro Pump!_**

**_Delphox used Psychic!_**

**_Piplup's attack was deflected!_**

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!"

Piplup spun around, its beak glowing white, before shooting towards Delphox.

"Delphox, use Shock Wave!"

A ball of electricity formed on the end of Delphox's stick, which it then pointed at Piplup, a bolt of electricity striking it.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Piplup, use Water Pledge!"

Piplup glowed blue and slammed its fin into the ground, several columns of water shooting up from the ground, eventually circling Delphox and then erupting underneath it.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox used its stick to create a circle of fire, from which came a flaming beam surrounded by swirling fire.

"Ice Beam!"

**_Piplup used Ice Beam!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Now use Drill Peck!"

**_Piplup used Drill Peck!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Use Psychic!"

Delphox grabbed Piplup and slammed it to the floor.

"Now use Shock Wave!"

**_Delphox used Shock Wave!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Piplup somehow managed to stagger to its feet – one more attack from not getting up again.

But then, Piplup became surrounded in a pulsing blue aura.

**_Piplup's Torrent!_**

**_A bubbling aura erupted from Piplup!_**

**_Piplup's Attack and Special Attack sharply rose!_**

"Woah…" They both said. Torrent is an ability that mostly only Starter Pokémon can have, the Fire and Grass equivalents being Blaze and Overgrow. When their strength is low, they receive a big boost in strength, plus the power of Grass, Fire or Water type moves. Dawn had seen these abilities in effect before. Ash's Infernape was infamous for its Blaze, and his rival Barry's Empoleon activated Torrent during a Sinnoh League battle against Paul. But this was the first time her Piplup had activated it.

Serena was equally surprised. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she DID know that it was trouble. "Delphox, stay on your guard!" Delphox nodded in reply. "Now use Shock Wave!"

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

**_Delphox used Shock Wave!_**

**_Piplup used Hydro Pump!_**

Piplup's Hydro Pump had become an intensely bright blue beam of energy. It overpowered Delphox's Electric type move easily.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Now use Drill Peck!"

**_Piplup used Drill Peck!_**

"Delphox, use Psychic!"

**_Delphox used Psychic!_**

**_Piplup's Special Defense fell!_**

"Piplup, use Water Pledge!"

**_Piplup used Water Pledge!_**

Again, the water had become shining beams of light, erupting from the earth.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Delphox fainted!_**

Serena returned Delphox to its Poké Ball. "I'm impressed, Dawn! Your Piplup's powerful."

"So's your Delphox, Serena! You surprised me there with Shock Wave."

"I was surprised it could learn it too! Anyway…" Serena got her next Pokémon out. "Emolga, come on out!"

**_Serena sent out Emolga!_**

"Piplup, use Ice Beam!"

"Emolga, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Piplup used Ice Beam!_**

**_Emolga used Thunderbolt!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Use Acrobatics!"

Emolga descended through the smoke, covered in a light blue aura, and tackled Piplup at very high speed – so much so that it created afterimages in its wake.

"Piplup…"

Piplup looked back at its trainer and forced a smile.

"Okay… I trust you. Use Hydro Pump!"

**_Piplup used Hydro Pump!_**

"Emolga, use Light Screen!"

Emolga was briefly surrounded in a golden aura. When Hydro Pump hit, the aura appeared again, cutting the attack's power in half.

"Use Double Team!"

Emolga suddenly created several copies of itself, all of them gliding towards Piplup.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam!"

**_Piplup used Ice Beam!_**

Piplup's attack wiped out most of the copies. By the time it got to the real one, it was too late.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

**_Emolga used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Piplup fainted!_**

"Piplup, return!" Dawn returned Piplup to its Poké Ball. "You did a great job, Piplup…"

Meanwhile, Ash was just arriving in Twinleaf Town. He could already see what was going on in the distance and was surprised. He had planned to battle Dawn, but someone had beaten him to her. When he looked closer, his jaw dropped. Serena. Serena was here. It had been 5 years since he'd run away from her, Clemont and Bonnie. He wondered if she knew he was back. Ash decided to sit with Pikachu at a distance, close enough to get a clear view of the action, but far away enough for them to not notice him.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Pachirisu!_**

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Emolga's Motor Drive!_**

**_Emolga's Speed rose!_**

"Emolga, use Acrobatics!"

**_Emolga used Acrobatics!_**

Emolga used its increased Speed to attack Pachirisu over and over and over again.

**_It's not very effective…_**

But the damage was stacking up.

"Pachirisu, use Seed Bomb!"

Pachirisu fired seeds from its mouth that exploded on contact, shooting Emolga out of the sky.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Now use Gunk Shot!"

Then it shot brown sludge from its mouth at the grounded Emolga.

**_A Critical Hit!_**

And because Seed Bomb and Gunk Shot – even though they're ranged attacks – are classed as physical, Light Screen did nothing to reduce the damage done to Emolga.

"Emolga, get up!"

Emolga staggered to its feet and jumped up, catching the wind under its membrane and allowing it to hover in the air again.

"Emolga, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Emolga used Thunderbolt!_**

"Pachirisu, you use Thunderbolt too!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Emolga, return!"

**_Serena withdrew Emolga!_**

**_Light Screen wore off!_**

"Altaria, come on out!"

**_Serena sent out Altaria!_**

"Use Cotton Guard!"

Altaria glowed white, small balls of cotton forming around it, which then disappeared.

**_Altaria's Defense drastically rose!_**

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Altaria used Dragon Pulse!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Pachirisu, use Gunk Shot!"

**_Pachirisu used Gunk Shot!_**

The attack landed directly, but didn't seem to do a lot of damage. This made sense, as Cotton Guard had raised Altaria's Defense massively, and Gunk Shot is classed as a physical attack.

"Altaria, use Moonblast!"

Altaria raised its wings, a ball of pink energy forming between them, before throwing it at Pachirisu.

"Dodge it, Pachirisu!"

**_Pachirisu avoided the attack!_**

"Now use Charge!"

Pachirisu was surrounded by blue electrical sparks.

**_Pachirisu began charging power!_**

**_Pachirisu's Special Defense rose!_**

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Pachirisu was still covered in sparks when the attack was launched, and it looked bigger and more powerful.

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Charge increases the power of Electric-type moves used after it."

"Altaria, use Flamethrower!"

**_Altaria used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Pachirisu was burned!_**

"Now use Moonblast!"

**_Altaria used Moonblast!_**

**_Pachirisu's Special Attack fell!_**

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

"Dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Altaria avoided the attack!_**

**_Altaria used Dragon Pulse!_**

**_Pachirisu was hurt by its burn!_**

Pachirisu couldn't take much more. Dawn knew this. But she wanted Pachirisu to make as big of a dent in Altaria as possible before going down.

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt again!"

"Dodge it, Altaria!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_Altaria avoided the attack!_**

"Use Moonblast!"

"Use Gunk Shot!"

**_Altaria used Moonblast!_**

**_Pachirisu used Gunk Shot!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Go, Altaria!"

Altaria flew low towards Pachirisu.

"Quickly Pachirisu, Thunderbolt!"

**_Pachirisu used Thunderbolt!_**

The attack hurt, but didn't stop Altaria.

"Use Flamethrower!"

**_Altaria used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Pachirisu was hurt by its burn!_**

**_Pachirisu fainted!_**

Pachirisu was recalled, again reassured by Dawn that its efforts wouldn't be in vain.

"Alright," she said, "Time for our own aerial dragon – Flygon, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Shiny Flygon!_**

"Wow, a Shiny Flygon?" Said Serena, curiously, "Where did you get one of those?"

"Route 111, in the Hoenn region. I went there to continue towards my goal of becoming a Top Coordinator!"

"It seems we have more in common than I first realised! Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Flygon, use Rock Slide!"

**_Altaria used Dragon Pulse!_**

**_Flygon used Rock Slide!_**

**_Altaria's attack was blocked!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

"You use Flamethrower too, Altaria!"

**_Altaria flinched and can't move!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Flygon, use Dragon Rush!"

Flygon flew at speed towards Altaria, surrounded by a huge dragon made of blue energy.

"Altaria, use Moonblast!"

**_Altaria used Moonblast!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Altaria used Dragon Pulse!_**

"Dodge it, Flygon!"

**_Flygon avoided the attack!_**

"Use Rock Slide!"

"Altaria, Cotton Guard!"

**_Altaria used Cotton Guard!_**

**_Altaria's Defense maximised!_**

**_Flygon used Rock Slide!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

But the vastly increased defense completely numbed the attack.

"Altaria, use Moonblast!"

**_Altaria used Moonblast!_**

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Flygon, Dragon Rush!"

**_Flygon used Dragon Rush!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Managing to hit Altaria with a critical hit meant it ignored the defense increase from Cotton Guard, meaning the attack did massive damage. Altaria crashed into the ground, slowly struggling to its feet.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_Altaria fainted!_**

"Sylveon, let's go!"

**_Serena sent out Sylveon!_**

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

**_Flygon used Earthquake!_**

"Sylveon, use Hyper Voice!"

Sylveon shouted and a pulse of pink energy flew towards Flygon. Wait, pink…?

**_It's super effective!_**

"Wait, Hyper Voice is a Normal-type move!"

"That's correct! But Sylveon has its Hidden Ability, Pixilate. This turns all Normal-type moves into Fairy-type moves and increases their power significantly."

"Well that's just great, isn't it? Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

"Sylveon, use Psyshock!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

Sylveon formed a ball of purple and white energy in front of its mouth, and blasted forth a beam of energy.

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Flygon, return!"

**_Dawn withdrew Flygon!_**

There was simply no point carrying on with Flygon.

"Typhlosion, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Typhlosion!_**

"Sylveon, use Hyper Beam!"

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

**_Sylveon used Hyper Beam!_**

Typhlosion charged a gigantic beam of its own, only made up of fire and smoke rather than pure energy.

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Typhlosion, use Wild Charge!"

**_Typhlosion used Wild Charge!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Typhlosion is hurt by recoil!_**

"Now use Extrasensory!"

Typhlosion's eyes glowed gold and it released a golden beam of psychic energy from its mouth.

"Sylveon, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Sylveon flinched and can't move!_**

"Typhlosion, Wild Charge again!"

**_Typhlosion used Wild Charge!_**

"Wait for it, Sylveon…"

Once Typhlosion got close enough, Sylveon chose its moment.

"Now!"

Sylveon used its feelers to grab Typhlosion, stopping the attack in its tracks and lifting it up into the air, completely powerless.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

**_Sylveon used Hyper Beam!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Typhlosion! Use Nature Power!"

**_Typhlosion used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power became Energy Ball!_**

Typhlosion's attack caused Sylveon to loosen its grip, allowing it to escape. It returned to Dawn's side, panting and heaving.

"Typhlosion, can you still battle?"

It smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay! Use Extrasensory!"

"Sylveon, use Hyper Voice!"

**_Typhlosion used Extrasensory!_**

**_Sylveon used Hyper Voice!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Sylveon, Psyshock!"

"Dodge it and use Nature Power!"

**_Sylveon used Psyshock!_**

**_Typhlosion avoided the attack!_**

**_Typhlosion used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power became Energy Ball!_**

**_Sylveon's Special Defense fell!_**

"Use Wild Charge!"

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Sylveon waited until Typhlosion was close enough before releasing its attack.

**_Sylveon and Typhlosion fainted!_**

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and exchanged a look of enjoyment at the battle so far.

"Pancham, let's go!"

**_Serena sent out Pancham!_**

"Togekiss, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Togekiss!_**

"Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam!"

Togekiss surrounded itself in a rainbow light and flew low above the ground towards Pancham.

"Pancham, use Ice Punch!"

**_Pancham used Ice Punch!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Now use Stone Edge!"

**_Pancham used Stone Edge!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

Togekiss flew high into the air and crossed its wings over its body, glowing briefly, before opening its wings and sending a crescent of white energy towards Pancham.

"Dodge it, Pancham!"

**_Pancham avoided the attack!_**

Now, Serena had a problem. Pancham had no way of reaching Togekiss from the ground, and Dawn would now know it had super effective moves, so if she was sensible, she'd avoid getting in range of those moves.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss formed a ball of blue aura between the tips of its wings, and then threw it downwards.

"Pancham, use Brick Break to hit it back!"

She wasn't sure this would work, but because they were both Fighting type moves, she hoped it might.

When the Aura Sphere came close enough, Pancham struck it with its fist, sending it flying back towards Togekiss.

**_It's really not very effective…_**

It was a tiny hit, but still something.

"Togekiss, use Shock Wave!"

**_Togekiss used Shock Wave!_**

"Pancham, dodge it!"

**_Pancham avoided the attack!_**

Pancham was agile enough to dodge Togekiss's aerial assault for as long as it wanted to. That left them in a stalemate. Pancham couldn't attack, Togekiss could barely LAND an attack.

Serena had no choice. "Pancham, return!"

**_Serena withdrew Pancham!_**

"Emolga, go!"

**_Serena sent out Emolga!_**

"Use Light Screen!"

**_Emolga used Light Screen!_**

**_The power of special attacks was cut in half!_**

"Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam!"

**_Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam!_**

Despite how the move is used, Dazzling Gleam is classed as special. Therefore, Light Screen numbed the damage.

"Emolga, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Emolga used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

**_Togekiss used Air Slash!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Emolga, use Acrobatics!"

**_Emolga flinched and can't move!_**

"Now use Dazzling Gleam again!"

**_Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Emolga, Acrobatics!"

**_Emolga used Acrobatics!_**

"Use Double Team!"

**_Emolga used Double Team!_**

"Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam and find the real one!"

**_Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam!_**

But they seemed to all be copies… where did Emolga go?

**_Emolga used Acrobatics!_**

Emolga blindsided Togekiss, sending it crashing to the floor.

**_Light Screen wore off!_**

"Thunderbolt!"

**_Emolga used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Dawn knew Togekiss was tough, but it had taken a lot of super effective hits… how many more could it take?

"Togekiss…"

Togekiss somehow managed to stagger to its feet. Emolga had landed as well.

"Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam!"

Togekiss took off, but not towards Emolga. It was just blasting straight upwards.

"Get it, Emolga! Acrobatics!"

Emolga leapt up and after it, eventually getting close enough to attack.

"Now Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss shot Emolga out of the sky from point-blank range.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Use Dazzling Gleam before it hits the ground!"

**_Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Emolga fainted!_**

"Emolga, return!" Serena recalled Emolga. "You did great, Emolga. Well done!"

"Gardevoir, go!"

**_Serena sent out Shiny Gardevoir!_**

Dawn looked at Serena's Gardevoir with awe. "Woah…"

"Gardevoir was my first partner from the Hoenn region." Explained Serena, "And my strongest of all!"

"We'll see if that's enough. Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

**_Togekiss used Air Slash!_**

**_Gardevoir avoided the attack!_**

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Gardevoir used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Togekiss fainted!_**

"Gardevoir, return!"

**_Serena withdrew Gardevoir!_**

"Pancham, go!"

**_Serena sent out Pancham!_**

"Flygon, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Shiny Flygon!_**

Flygon seemed to have recovered from its bout with Altaria and Sylveon. It was looking determined and ready for action.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

**_Flygon used Earthquake!_**

"Pancham, use Stone Edge!"

**_Pancham used Stone Edge!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Flygon, use Dragon Rush!"

"Pancham, use Ice Punch!"

"Dodge it, Flygon!"

**_Pancham used Ice Punch!_**

**_Flygon avoided the attack!_**

**_Flygon used Dragon Rush!_**

"Now use Flamethrower!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_Pancham was burned!_**

"Pancham… use Crunch!"

**_Pancham used Crunch!_**

"Shake it off, Flygon!"

Flygon flew around at high speed, eventually managing to shake Pancham off.

"Flamethrower!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

Pancham crashed into the ground with immense force. It was a miracle it could still stand.

It was Togekiss all over again. As long as Flygon was airborne, Pancham couldn't attack it. But this time, it was too weak to dodge any Flamethrower that came its way.

"Flygon, use Rock Slide!"

**_Flygon used Rock Slide!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Now, Dragon Rush!"

"Ice Punch!"

**_Flygon used Dragon Rush!_**

**_Pancham used Ice Punch!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Flamethrower!"

"Stone Edge!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_Pancham used Stone Edge!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Earthquake!"

**_Flygon used Earthquake!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Pancham fainted!_**

"Gardevoir, go!"

**_Serena sent out Shiny Gardevoir!_**

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

"Gardevoir, Energy Ball!"

**_Flygon used Flamethrower!_**

**_Gardevoir used Energy Ball!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

**_Gardevoir used Psychic!_**

**_Flygon fainted!_**

Dawn had one Pokémon left. And it was her strongest.

"Lopunny, spotlight!"

**_Dawn sent out Lopunny!_**

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

"Lopunny, use Power-Up Punch!"

**_Gardevoir used Psychic!_**

**_Lopunny avoided the attack!_**

**_Lopunny used Power-Up Punch!_**

**_It's really not very effective…_**

**_Lopunny's Attack rose!_**

"Now use Ice Punch!"

**_Lopunny used Ice Punch!_**

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Gardevoir used Thunderbolt!_**

"Dodge it and use High Jump Kick!"

Lopunny leapt high into the air and came back down hard, leading with its right leg.

**_It's really not very effective…_**

"Alright Gardevoir, let's turn it up!"

"Us too, Lopunny!"

Serena raised her arm to reveal a Key Stone. Dawn's was on a Contest Ribbon; the same one her mother gave her at the beginning of her journey. The Mega Stones were around Gardevoir's neck and Lopunny's ear.

**_Gardevoir's Gardevoirite is reacting to Serena's Mega Bracelet!_**

**_Lopunny's Lopunnite is reacting to Dawn's Mega Ribbon!_**

When the transformation was complete, Gardevoir's 'dress' – for lack of a better word – had expanded outwards. Its hair had grown and curled around the side of its face. The orange horn on its chest had split into two. Its entire body from the chest down was now black in colour.

**_Gardevoir has Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir!_**

Lopunny's fur had shed on its legs, meaning they were now black, and its ears, so they were now whip-shaped.

**_Lopunny has Mega Evolved into Mega Lopunny!_**

"Gardevoir, use Hyper Voice!"

**_Gardevoir used Hyper Voice!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

"Mega Gardevoir also has Pixilate for its ability. And Mega Lopunny gains the Fighting type."

"Lopunny, use Power-Up Punch!"

**_Lopunny used Power-Up Punch!_**

**_It's really not very effective…_**

**_Lopunny's Attack rose!_**

"Gardevoir, use Hyper Voice!"

"Lopunny, use Last Resort!"

**_Gardevoir used Hyper Voice!_**

Lopunny created a giant glowing star and threw it back.

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Last Resort!"

**_Lopunny used Last Resort!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Now use Ice Punch!"

**_Lopunny used Ice Punch!_**

**_Gardevoir was frozen solid!_**

"Gardevoir! Use Psychic!"

Gardevoir charged up and released all the psychic power it could muster, causing the ice to crack, but not break.

"Lopunny, use Last Resort!"

**_Lopunny used Last Resort!_**

"GARDEVOIR!"

**_Gardevoir thawed out!_**

**_Gardevoir used Psychic!_**

**_Lopunny's attack was deflected!_**

"Gardevoir, use Energy Ball!"

**_Gardevoir used Energy Ball!_**

"Dodge it and use High Jump Kick!"

**_Lopunny avoided the attack!_**

**_Lopunny used High Jump Kick!_**

**_Gardevoir avoided the attack!_**

**_Lopunny kept going and crashed!_**

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

**_Gardevoir used Psychic!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Lopunny was clearly on its last legs. Even after Mega Evolution, it had been beaten quite easily by the heavily type advantaged Mega Gardevoir. There wasn't much more Dawn could do for it.

"Lopunny, use Last Resort!"

**_Lopunny used Last Resort!_**

"Gardevoir, use Hyper Voice!"

**_Gardevoir used Hyper Voice!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Lopunny fainted!_**

**_Dawn lost to Pokémon Performer Serena!_**

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and shook hands, laughing.

"That was a great battle, Dawn! I could learn a lot from you and your Pokémon."

"Thank you Serena, you were great too! Didn't you say you were interested in Pokémon Contests?"

"Yes! I've already travelled the Hoenn region and competed in contests there, but I wanted to see what they were like in Sinnoh."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it!"

"No problem. Come back to my house, Mom's making dinner."

And so, Dawn and Serena returned to Dawn's house and had dinner with her mother, as if they hadn't just had an exhausting Pokémon battle. Ash, who had watched the whole thing in silence, decided he would stay in Twinleaf Town and visit Dawn tomorrow. He'd learned a lot from that battle. Dawn had improved dramatically, but, more importantly…

Serena was here too. This would be interesting.

Chapter 18: A New Day

Matty hadn't spared another minute. Once he woke up, he immediately left, saying goodbye to Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion – and picking up his Pokémon Egg – and leaving Vermilion City. Using the same Underground Path as before, he returned to Cerulean, and headed east along Route 9 to the entrance to Rock Tunnel. Unlike the last time he went into a cave, he managed to get through it unopposed by the local wildlife.

At the end was Route 10, and Lavender Town.

Lavender Town was a place that has to exist somewhere in every region of the world. It would be weird if it didn't. Simply being in Lavender Town… unsettled Matty. The whole place had a ominous, creepy atmosphere that made him feel cold. When he healed his Pokémon and asked why he felt like that here, the Nurse Joy answered "Lavender Town is home to the Pokémon Tower, a big graveyard for Pokémon. Those who come here usually come to mourn. It's a very depressing town."

Well THAT explained a lot. Pokémon Tower was really odd. It was telling him to stay away, but at the same time he was curious about the mysteries and secrets it would hold. Instead, he went to a big building in the centre of town and a young girl let him in. She had brown hair tied in pigtails, and wore a pink dress.

"Hello," she said when she saw him. "Welcome to the Pokémon House. My name's Reina."

"Matty. What is this place?"

"The Pokémon House is for sick, injured or orphaned Pokémon that have nowhere else to go. Mr Fuji lives here and takes care of them. But… he's not here right now."

"Where is he?"

"He went to the Pokémon Tower a few hours ago and never came back…"

"This has 'trouble' written all over it…"

"Yeah. Without Mr Fuji, or the other girl in Pokémon Tower – I've forgotten her name – the Pokémon here get worried…"

"That's terrible. Can I see them?"

"Yes, of course!"

Reina showed him into a series of Pokémon beds in the corner of the room. Among them were a Vulpix, although this one was a brighter, paler colour than Matty's, a Rattata, a Pidgey, and, in the one farthest from the others, a small brown Pokémon with a skull on its head and a bone in its hand.

"Cubone, the Bone Pokémon, a Ground type. Cubone's skull is passed down from its mother when she dies. It finds it difficult to get over its mother's passing, and often cries for her in the moonlight. When it does get over it though, it evolves."

Cubone was just sitting there, facing the wall, occasionally glancing behind it and growling.

"You see… Cubone isn't like the other Pokémon. It opens up only to Mr Fuji, and it's been extra grumpy since he left."

"Why?"

"Cubone lost its trust in humans 5 years ago. Team Rocket killed Cubone's mother, and then kidnapped Mr Fuji in the Pokémon Tower. But then, a brave and noble trainer from Pallet Town came and saved Mr Fuji. It turns out that the tower was haunted by the ghost of Cubone's mother, which was calmed after seeing Cubone again. But Cubone has never forgiven humanity for what Team Rocket did, and as long as it stays in Lavender Town, it'll never get over its mother's passing."

"That's terrible… poor Cubone…"

"Yeah. And it gets worse. There's talk of the tower being haunted again. Mr Fuji went to investigate."

"But I thought Cubone's mother had passed…"

"So did I. Unless this is something else…"

"Would you like me to go and check it out?"

"Please… I'm worried about Mr Fuji…"

"Okay. I'll head there right now. Don't worry, Cubone. I'll bring Mr Fuji back safely!"

"Thank you, Matty!"

And so, Matty left the Pokémon House and entered the Pokémon Tower. The first floor was a reception area, with mourners and people behind information desks. Everything was white, grey or black. No other colours.

On the second floor, the graves began. Hundreds of them, spread out across the floor, creating a maze between him and the stairs. He swore he could see a faint purple mist in the air. This mist got thicker and thicker the more floors he ascended. He started to encounter channelers, women sent to communicate with the 'ghost'. The nature of their craft meant you kinda had to be medically insane to believe in it, let alone want to do it. One of these channellers approached him, cackling madly and staring with wide eyes.

"Mwahahahahahaha! We shall feast tonight!"

**_Matty was challenged by Channeler Hope!_**

**_Hope sent out Gastly!_**

"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon, a Ghost and Poison type. Gastly is made almost entirely of poisonous gas, and can use this gas to suffocate its enemies. It can pass through anything except metal."

"Vulpix, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Vulpix!_**

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

"Gastly, use Shadow Ball!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_Gastly avoided the attack!_**

**_Gastly used Shadow Ball!_**

"Vulpix, Flame Burst!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Burst!_**

"Gastly, use Lick!"

Gastly zoomed over to Vulpix, its tongue hanging out.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower, quick!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Gastly fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Channeler Hope!_**

"…ah! What happened to me?"

**_Matty received £1 for winning!_**

The channeler shook her head and gasped. "I… I am sincerely sorry, trainer. Something came over me, something possessed me… the tower is haunted once more… please proceed with caution, trainer…"

"I will. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

And so, Matty soldiered on. More possessed channelers approached him to battle, all of them with Gastly. The further up he went, the thicker the purple haze became. Eventually, it got to a point where it even obscured the way in front of him. He was on the 6th floor.

He was just walking through the room when he stopped. Not voluntarily, but his muscles simply refused to obey him. He was running out of breath, and he was staring forwards. Inside he was panicking intensely, trying to regain control of himself, but he couldn't.

A ghost was in front of him. A hideous, floating, wailing monstrosity that cackled at him from the shadows. It wasn't a Pokémon. Or at least it didn't seem to be one. Matty was literally petrified. He couldn't move an inch closer. His body wouldn't let him.

Then it spoke.

"Be gone… intruder…"

Matty didn't need to be told twice. He snapped out of it, turned and ran back down the stairs, past all the channelers and out the door. Reina must've heard him screaming from outside, because she was waiting for him when he came out. She immediately hugged him tightly.

"Woah, woah Matty… it's okay… it's okay…"

"B-b-b-b-but I-I…"

"Shh… calm down before trying to talk."

Clearly Matty wasn't the first person Reina had done this for. After about a minute of quietly whimpering, Matty managed to calm down enough to stop stuttering uncontrollably.

"Okay. Let's start again." Said Reina, letting go of him. "What did you see?"

"A ghost. Not a ghost Pokémon, an actual GHOST ghost, on the 6th floor!"

"I knew it… Matty, listen closely."

"I'm listening."

"Go to Celadon City. There is someone there who can help us. She used to live in Lavender Town, working as the Protector of the Pokémon Tower but moved to be with her friend, who happens to be Celadon City's Gym Leader. Bring her back and get her to take care of the ghost. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Go to Celadon City, find the ex-Protector of the Tower, bring her back, deal with the ghost."

"Good. I'm counting on you. Get out of here, quickly."

"Got it!"

Matty got out his bicycle and got the hell out of there, pedalling west, onto Route 7. This route made Lavender Town look like paradise on Earth. Greenery, dirt pathways, patches of tall grass behind a fence, and another entrance to Saffron City. He guessed the guard there would be as stubborn and irritating as the others, so he instead chose to take the Underground Path Lieutenant Surge mentioned. And he was right, this one was a lot safer than the other one. What made the Diglett and Dugtrio more attracted to that tunnel than this one?

Route 8 gave way to the biggest city in the Kanto region. Celadon City.

Celadon City had a list of attractions as long as Matty's arm. The Department Store, the Game Corner, the former Team Rocket hideout – which had since been turned into a historical monument commemorating the defeat of Team Rocket – and, of course, the Celadon City Gym. Reina said the Gym Leader was friends with the girl he was looking for. Luckily, he was just thinking about going there anyway.

But before anything else, he wanted to prepare. So… it was time to go shopping.

The Celadon Department Store is HUGE. A multi-storey building made up entirely of shops, selling everything the common trainer could possibly need and SO much more.

A few hours later, Matty came out of the department store with two big, heavy carrier bags in his hands. Pikachu, Leafeon and Vulpix were also carrying one each. Aurorus had the rest piled up on its back.

"Phew… okay, let's see what we got."

Matty had gone straight to the one floor that interested him, and used every penny he had to buy everything he could. If there was one thing that set off a primal obsession in Matty, it was collecting TMs. He saw the ones they were offering and just bought one… then another… and another… luckily, TMs had long ago been upgraded so they could be used multiple times. Otherwise this would've all been pointless.

He dumped all his bags – yes, every last one was filled to the brim with TMs – and started to go through them.

**_Matty opened the TM Case._**

**_TMs:  
TM04 Calm Mind_**

**_TM10 Hidden Power_**

**_TM14 Blizzard_**

**_TM15 Hyper Beam_**

**_TM16 Light Screen_**

**_TM25 Thunder_**

**_TM31 Brick Break_**

**_TM32 Double Team_**

**_TM33 Reflect_**

**_TM38 Fire Blast_**

**_TM39 Rock Tomb_**

**_TM40 Aerial Ace_**

**_TM43 Flame Charge_**

**_TM52 Focus Blast_**

**_TM55 Scald_**

**_TM57 Charge Beam_**

**_TM65 Shadow Claw_**

**_TM68 Giga Impact_**

**_TM69 Rock Polish_**

**_TM70 Aurora Veil_**

**_TM71 Stone Edge_**

**_TM73 Thunder Wave_**

**_TM75 Swords Dance_**

"Damn… that's a lot of TMs." Said Matty to his Pokémon, who laughed in response. "Well… let's get to work."

**Later…**

The Celadon City Gym is a little awkward to get to. There's an almost hidden path to the gym that, after minutes of stumbling around, Matty managed to find. The gym is tucked away in the south west corner of town, where it's nice and quiet. A soothing aroma wafted out of it. Deciding not to waste any time, Matty entered.

And it was a dead end. A blank, grey room with a screen and keypad on the back wall. The screen had a message written on it.

"In order to enter the gym, you must enter the 4-digit passcode using the 4 passages below."

Easy enough. The passage seemed to be… a poem? No, song lyrics?

"Red like roses fills my dreams and takes me to the place you rest…"

"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…"

"Black the beast descends from shadows…"

"Yellow beauty burns gold…"

It took about a minute for Matty to figure out the code. He tried the first thing he thought of, which was to type the first letters of the passages in order. R, W, B, Y.

And it worked! A green tick appeared on the screen, and both it and the keyboard retreated into the floor. Then, the earth shook and the heavy stone doors opened. But once again, behind it was nothing but darkness. He stepped into it anyway.

A voice called out from somewhere. It was female, loud and cheery. "Welcome, challenger!"

Light flooded the room, revealing a snowy landscape. Trees were everywhere around him, and millions of stars – obviously fake – twinkled from high above. The biggest light source however was a moon, in the centre of the opposite wall, high up. It seemed to be fractured, with lots of smaller pieces floating on the right side of the moon.

Sitting on the other side of the room, holding a gigantic red scythe, was a girl. She wore entirely black and red clothes – a black dress with a big red cape flowing behind her. Even her short hair was entirely black other than the red tips. Her face as pale, and her eyes were a silver colour that shone in the artificial light. But she wasn't anywhere near as serious as she looked. When she saw Matty, she giggled and leapt to her feet, grinning as if she was a child who had just done well on a quiz.

"Hello," said Matty, "My name's Matty Butler, from Vermilion City."

"Nice to meet ya, Matty!"

"So, do you happen to know the whereabouts of the ex-Protector of the Pokémon Tower, in Lavender Town?"

"I do. She's a friend of mine. She's here, in Celadon City."

"Good to know. And another thing."

"Yes?"

"I assume you're the apprentice that Erika mentioned?"

"That's right! I took over the gym a few years back. It's still a Grass type gym, but I use Bug types as well."

"Well then, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Very well! I'm Ruby Rose, the Celadon City Gym Leader, and I accept your challenge!"

**_Matty was challenged by Gym Leader Ruby Rose!_**

"Butterfree, let's get going!"

**_Ruby sent out Butterfree!_**

"Pikachu, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Pikachu!_**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

"Use Quiver Dance!"

Butterfree glowed white and danced around Pikachu's attack.

**_Butterfree's Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed rose!_**

"Now Butterfree, Bug Buzz!"

Butterfree let out a loud sound wave, which made Pikachu cringe, before bringing the sound waves together and firing them as a beam attack.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Now use Iron Tail!"

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

The attack was a direct hit, although it didn't hurt Butterfree that badly.

"Butterfree, use Psychic!"

**_Butterfree used Psychic!_**

Pikachu was sent flying across the room with a blast of psychic energy.

"Now use Bug Buzz!"

**_Butterfree used Bug Buzz!_**

Same Type Attack Bonus plus the Special Attack boost from Quiver Dance meant it did a lot of damage.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"

Pikachu was up and running before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Heheh! Use Quick Attack!"

**_Pikachu used Quick Attack!_**

Evolution had made Pikachu's Quick Attack MUCH faster. Within a second, it had closed the gap between itself and Buttefree and landed its attack.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

The damage was numbed by Quiver Dance's Special Defense boost, but a point blank Thunderbolt had winded Butterfree.

"Use Iron Tail again!"

**_Pikachu used Iron Tail!_**

"Butterfree, Psychic!"

**_Butterfree used Psychic!_**

"Now use Air Slash!"

**_Butterfree used Air Slash!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu used several successful Quick Attacks, chipping Butterfree down.

"Use Psychic!"

"Thunderbolt!"

**_Pikachu used Thunderbolt!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Butterfree used Psychic!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_Pikachu fainted!_**

Matty returned Pikachu to its Poké Ball. "Good work, Pikachu! Rest up now."

Ruby smiled at him. "You're strong, I can tell! It wasn't just the type advantage either. Not many Pokémon could damage Butterfree as much as you did in such little time.

"Thank you. Now, Aurorus, let's go!"

**_Matty sent out Aurorus!_**

"Aurorus, use Stone Edge!"

**_Aurorus used Stone Edge!_**

"Dodge it, Butterfree!"

**_Butterfree avoided the attack!_**

"Use Bug Buzz!"

**_Butterfree used Bug Buzz!_**

"Aurorus, use Thunder!"

**_Aurorus used Thunder!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Butterfree was paralysed! It may be unable to move!_**

"I see you've been shopping for TMs!"

"Oh yeah, and I wasn't going to let my favourite of them go to waste."

"That's good. Butterfree, use Quiver Dance!"

"Aurorus, Hyper Beam!"

**_Aurorus used Hyper Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Butterfree fainted!_**

"You see, Aurorus has a rather nice ability called Refrigerate. It turns all Normal type moves into Ice type moves AND boosts their power by 30%."

"Wow… good job for being able to use it." Said Ruby as she returned her Butterfree.

"Serperior, let's get going!"

**_Ruby sent out Serperior!_**

"Serperior, the Grass Snake Pokémon, a Grass type. Serperior can bewitch its enemies with a single glare. It can move faster than the eye can track."

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!"

Serperior summoned a vortex of leaves, which it fired at Aurorus.

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Serperior's Special Attack sharply rose!_**

"Wait a minute…"

"Serperior has its Hidden Ability: Contrary! This means the effects of all stat changes are reversed!"

"That's just great. Aurorus, use Nature Power!"

**_Aurorus used Nature Power!_**

**_Nature Power became Ice Beam!_**

"Dodge it, Serperior!"

**_Serperior avoided the attack!_**

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Serperior used Dragon Pulse!_**

Aurorus had taken a lot of damage from just two attacks. What else could Matty do that he hadn't already tried?

"Serperior, use Grass Pledge!"

Serperior planted its tail in the ground, and several columns of green energy burst from the ground.

"Aurorus, use Thunder!"

**_Aurorus used Thunder!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Use Hyper Beam!"

**_Aurorus used Hyper Beam!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Matty knew that no matter what he used it against, Hyper Beam was going to hit hard every time. But Aurorus couldn't attack again immediately after using it, so he had to be careful.

"Serperior, use Leaf Tornado!"

Serperior created a swirling tornado of leaves around its tail, and flung it towards Aurorus.

"Dodge it, Aurorus!"

**_Aurorus avoided the attack!_**

"Serperior, use Grass Pledge!"

**_Serperior used Grass Pledge!_**

"Aurorus, use Stone Edge!"

**_Aurorus used Stone Edge!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

**_Aurorus used Hyper Beam!_**

**_Serperior used Dragon Pulse!_**

The sheer power of Aurorus's Hyper Beam managed to just overpower Serperior's boosted Dragon Pulse.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!"

**_Serperior used Leaf Storm!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Serperior's Special Attack sharply rose!_**

**_Aurorus fainted!_**

"Aurorus, return…" Matty recalled Aurorus. "Your efforts won't be in vain."

He was right. Serperior had taken A LOT of damage from the Refrigerate boosted Hyper Beams, plus the Nature Power Ice Beam. It was still as fast and agile as ever, but it couldn't take much more.

"Vulpix, go!"

**_Matty sent out Vulpix!_**

"Serperior, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast!"

**_Serperior used Dragon Pulse!_**

**_Vulpix avoided the attack!_**

Vulpix spat out a ball of fire, which then split into 5 arms before hitting Serperior.

**_It's super effective!_**

"Serperior, use Grass Pledge!"

**_Serperior used Grass Pledge!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

Vulpix burst out from the smoke, covered in flames, charging towards Serperior.

"Serperior, dodge it!"

**_Serperior avoided the attack!_**

**_Vulpix's Speed rose!_**

"Use Extrasensory!"

**_Vulpix used Extrasensory!_**

"Serperior, use Dragon Pulse!"

**_Serperior flinched and couldn't move!_**

"Now Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_Serperior fainted!_**

"I'm down to my last Pokémon… I'm so excited!" Said Ruby, throwing her final Poké Ball.

What came out was a bug-like Pokémon with a red exoskeleton and wings on its back. Its arms were big, sharp pincers with an eye pattern on them.

"Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon, a Bug and Steel type. Scizor's body is tough as steel, but it can still use its wings to fly short distances at high speed. Its pincers can smash concrete."

It made sense. Just by looking at Scizor, he could tell it was Ruby's heaviest hitter. It suited her.

"Now Scizor, use Iron Head!"

Scizor's head glowed and it bolted forward, flying just above the ground.

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

**_The two attacks collided!_**

**_Vulpix's Speed rose!_**

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

"Scizor, Flash Cannon!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

Scizor raised its pincers, and from them came two powerful beams of silver light, which formed into one mid-flight.

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Vulpix, use Fire Blast!"

**_Vulpix used Fire Blast!_**

"Dodge it and use X-Scissor!"

**_Scizor avoided the attack!_**

Scizor crossed its arms over its chest. An X made of energy formed on them and it charged forward with it.

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

"Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

Scizor's pincers glowed blue as Vulpix approached.

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

Then Scizor hit Vulpix at blinding speed with its pincers, sending it flying.

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_Vulpix's Speed rose!_**

"Scizor, use Flash Cannon!"

**_Scizor used Flash Cannon!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Get up, Vulpix!"

Vulpix tried to get up, but Ruby wasn't going to let it. "Use X-Scissor!"

**_Scizor used X-Scissor!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Vulpix, Flamethrower, now!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

There was no way it was dodging this one, not at this range.

**_It's extremely effective!_**

By the time Vulpix had gotten up, though, Scizor was already back at Ruby's side. Did it seriously just take a STAB Flamethrower to the face and be fine?

"If I hadn't trained Scizor to withstand Fire type attacks, I wouldn't be the gym leader." Said Ruby, looking gleefully at her partner.

"Well this just got A LOT more difficult." Said Matty in reply, looking at Vulpix with concern. If Scizor could withstand Vulpix's Flamethrower, and Scizor could do that much damage with not very effective moves, how was he going to beat Ruby? He started thinking.

"Scizor, use Flash Cannon!"

"Vulpix, dodge it and use Flame Charge!"

**_Scizor used Flash Cannon!_**

**_Vulpix avoided the attack!_**

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Vulpix's Speed rose!_**

Vulpix was getting faster and faster with every Flame Charge, making dodging Scizor's attacks easier.

"Use Bullet Punch!"

**_Scizor used Bullet Punch!_**

"Flamethrower!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

"X-Scissor!"

"Fire Blast!"

**_Scizor used X-Scissor!_**

**_Vulpix used Fire Blast!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

Ruby started to get irritated. Scizor couldn't land an attack and it could only take so many Fire type moves. "Enough of this!" She planted her giant scythe – which was also a gun, apparently – and pulled the trigger. A bright light came from the end of the barrel and onto Scizor's right pincer.

**_Scizor's Scizorite is reacting to Ruby's Crescent Rose!_**

Of course.

Scizor's legs became triangle shaped, its yellow eyes turning blue – both on its head and its pincers – and its pincers gaining serrated edges, like teeth. Black skin pieces appeared on its head and shoulders.

**_Scizor has Mega Evolved into Mega Scizor!_**

"Scizor was my first partner, and we've been on many adventures together while training under Erika! The bonds I share with my friends are unmatched, and I'll prove it to you! Scizor, use Bullet Punch!"

**_Scizor used Bullet Punch!_**

Mega Evolution meant Scizor could hit faster and harder.

**_It's not very effective…_**

Then it hit him. Why Bullet Punch was doing so much damage. It had Technician for its ability, which powers up otherwise weaker moves. Scizor keeps that ability when it Mega Evolves.

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Vulpix's Speed rose!_**

At this point, Vulpix could move faster than the eye could easily track, allowing it to hit with more force, and dodge most of Scizor's attacks easily. That was the sole reason it had lasted this long against it.

"Scizor, use Flash Cannon!"

**_Scizor used Flash Cannon!_**

**_Vulpix avoided the attack!_**

"Use Bullet Punch!"

"Fire Blast, now!"

**_Scizor used Bullet Punch!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_Vulpix used Fire Blast!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

"Flash Cannon!"

**_Scizor used Flash Cannon!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

**_It's extremely effective!_**

**_Vulpix's Speed maximised!_**

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Use Flash Cannon!"

**_Vulpix used Flamethrower!_**

**_Scizor used Flash Cannon!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Bullet Punch!"

**_Scizor used Bullet Punch!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

It did this a few more times. Vulpix was on its last legs but still defiant, eventually leaping away from it at high speed.

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge!"

**_Scizor used X-Scissor!_**

**_Vulpix used Flame Charge!_**

The two collided and exploded in the centre of the battlefield. The smoke cleared and both Vulpix and Mega Scizor were on their feet, trembling. Any moment now, one of them would fall and the other would be the winner.

And one of them did fall.

It was Scizor.

**_Scizor fainted!_**

**_Matty defeated Gym Leader Ruby Rose!_**

"Wow! That was such a super-ultra-mega awesome battle!"

**_Matty received £250 for winning!_**

Ruby skipped over to him, and took one of the pins out of her hair and handed it to him. It was a symbol of a white rose.

"Here you go, Matty! You earned it: The Rose Badge!"

"Thank you very much, Ruby!"

**_Matty received the Rose Badge from Ruby!_**

**_Matty put the Rose Badge in his Badge Case._**

"Take this too!"

**_Matty received TM53 Energy Ball!_**

**_Matty put the TM53 in his TM Case._**

"Now, this friend of yours?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. She's living in the Celadon Condominiums on the northern side of town. Follow me, I'll take you there!"

So Ruby took Matty out of the gym and went to the big apartment blocks at – as Ruby said – the northern part of Celadon City. A big sign outside said "Celadon Condominiums".

"We can't get to her this way."

Then, Ruby went to the edge of the city and led Matty through a hidden path, which eventually came to a back door. She opened it, and several flights of stairs later, they were on the roof. On the other side of a small fence which they walked around as a tiny house.

"I-is… this it… Ruby?" Matty panted. He hated stairs.

"Yep! Come on!"

Ruby knocked on the door and hummed gleefully to herself. A moment later, the door opened and a girl stood there.

She wore black boots, navy blue trousers, and a stylish black jacket with a white blouse underneath. There was a black bow on the top of her head. Her eyes were a yellow colour and had thin, tall pupils, like a cat.

"What do you want, Ruby?" She said as if she'd just gotten out of bed.

"Oh, hi Blake! Matty came to the gym today, asking for you."

"Me? What do you want me for?"

"Well…" Matty began, "I went to Lavender Town and investigated the Pokémon Tower. Mr Fuji went up there and hadn't returned. Cubone was getting worried about him. Sure enough, there was like, an actual ghost on the 6th floor, and I got the hell out of there. Reina then told me to come and find you in Celadon City, so I did."

"Oh… I see. Another ghost in Pokémon Tower… that place hasn't been haunted for 5 years."

"Yeah, we knew that. Which was why it was so strange."

Blake stopped for a moment and thought about it.

"Please, Blake? Please help us save Mr Fuji…"

"I will. That old bag's been the nicest person I know for years. I won't let some ghost take him away!"

"Great! Thanks Blake!"

"No problem. Come on, we'll take the quick way." Blake licked her finger and held it up. "There's a wind blowing to the east. Drifblim, come out!"

Blake sent out a purple balloon Pokémon, with a yellow cross on its mouth and red eyes, 4 purple streamers coming from the bottom, and a tiny cloud on the top of its head.

"Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon, a Ghost and Flying type. Drifblim has no control over where it goes, only how high. It's a very calm and carefree Pokémon who doesn't mind where it drifts."

Blake grabbed onto one of the streamers. "Grab on. The wind will take Drifblim to Lavender Town."

Matty and Ruby both grabbed one for themselves, and Drifblim lifted up into the air, immediately drifting off to the east. Matty was clinging tightly to his, trying really hard not to look down or scream. Ruby could sense his nervousness and sent out Serperior to comfort him.

"Heheh… thanks Ruby…"

"You're welcome!"

"Alright, we're almost there." Said Blake, pointing down to Lavender Town, Pokémon Tower poking high into the sky. "Drifblim, descend!"

Drifblim released some gas from its head and slowly lost altitude. Eventually, they landed in front of the Pokémon Tower.

"Drifblim, return!"

**_Blake withdrew Drifblim._**

"Let's go."

Blake led Matty and Ruby back up the Pokémon Tower. Even though Ruby and Blake were with him, Matty was still getting nervous. The purple fog was getting thicker, and thicker, until it became impossible to see the other side.

Floor 6.

Blake signalled them to stop at the top of the stairs, and stepped forward. The ghost Matty saw was still there.

"Go away…"

"Spirit… I've come to bargain."

"GO AWAY…"

"I am Blake Belladonna, and my job is to protect this place. Now tell me. Who are you? What do you want?"

Then, the ghost let out a terrifying scream, and threw a beam of dark energy at Blake.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

**_Blake sent out Gengar!_**

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, a Ghost and Poison type, and the final evolved form of Gastly. Gengar wishes for a travelling companion, stealing the life of dying people in the hope of creating a human friend for it to be with."

**_Gengar used Shadow Ball!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

By the time the smoke cleared, the ghost was gone, and in its place was a Gengar identical to Blake's. This made Matty and Ruby suspicious.

"Matty," whispered Ruby, "I want to try something."

"Go ahead."

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

**_Ruby sent out Scizor!_**

**_Scizor used X-Scissor!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

Then it transformed again, this time into a black fox-like Pokémon, with a huge red mane flowing behind it.

"I knew it!" Said Ruby.

"Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon, a Dark type. Zoroark protects itself and its pack using illusions. It avoids combat whenever possible, but when it fights, it FIGHTS."

Zoroark stared at them, a look of anger and desperation in its eyes.

An old man in a plain shirt and trousers came down the stairs behind it. "Zoroark, that's enough!"

Zoroark turned and saw him, and immediately backed down.

"I'm terribly sorry, I can explain everything. Come with me."

After a moment of hesitation, they followed the man upstairs to the top floor. There was a big, grand grave at the end of the room. The engraving read "In loving memory of Loki, the Zorua. The people of Lavender Town will forever grieve for him, and we wish his mother, Zoroark, the best of luck."

"Here," said the man, "Zoroark has been here since Team Rocket came 5 years ago, and so isolated itself on the top two floors of the Pokémon Tower, using its illusions to show itself as a ghost to protect Loki's resting place."

Matty tapped a few buttons on the PokéDex.

"Zorua, the Illusion Fox Pokémon, a Dark type, and the pre-evolved form of Zoroark. Zorua enjoy playing pranks on people and Pokémon, but there is no malice in their actions. After they prank someone, they'll leave berries or flowers at their house."

"I'm so sorry, Zoroark… I had no idea…" Said Matty.

"Yeah, I know how it feels to lose someone you love… it's not nice…" Added Ruby.

"Zoroark. Listen. As Protector of Pokémon Tower, I will do anything in my power to protect Loki for you. So you can be in peace."

Zoroark responded to this by giving Blake a gentle hug, smiling happily.

Zoroark picked up a Poké Ball from Blake's belt.

"Oh?"

The old man chuckled. "It seems Zoroark's taken a real shine to you, Miss Belladonna. I imagine she wants to join your team, so you can help her get over her loss."

"Is that right, Zoroark?"

Zoroark nodded, and Blake ran her hand through her mane.

"Alright then."

**_Blake used a Poké Ball!_**

1, 2, 3, click.

**_Blake caught a Zoroark!_**

Matty and Ruby gave her a round of applause.

"Nice work, Blake!"

"Congratulations, Blake! I hope you and Zoroark are good friends!"

"Me too, Ruby. Me too."

The old man smiled at them. "Oh gosh, I got so caught up that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mr Fuji, and I run the Pokémon House in Lavender Town."

"Well," replied Matty, "Now Zoroark can rest easy with Blake, you can leave."

"Yes, I imagine Reina and Cubone are ever so worried."

Mr Fuji led them out of Pokémon Tower – with Matty and Ruby not so secretly wishing they never had to return – and into the Pokémon House. Reina and Cubone were already waiting for him.

"Mr Fuji! Thank goodness you're alright… I saw Blake's Drifblim with Matty and Ruby on it and knew something was going down."

They all sat down with hot chocolate and Matty, Ruby and Blake all told her what had happened.

"Wow, so the ghost was actually a Zoroark's illusion?"

"Yes. She was grieving over her lost Zorua."

"Aww, that's so sad… I guess grief hits Pokémon just as much as people, huh?"

"Indeed. Reina, Cubone, would you like to meet Zoroark?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes please!"

Cubone nodded enthusiastically.

"Zoroark, come out!"

**_Blake sent out Zoroark!_**

"Wow…" Said Reina, looking intriguingly at Zoroark. Cubone too was staring up at her. Zoroark promptly picked Cubone up and put it in her mane, which Cubone liked. Everyone laughed, and after Zoroark released Cubone and Blake recalled it, it was time to go.

"Thank you all so much for finding Mr Fuji, and for helping Zoroark…"

"No problem," Said Matty, "We're all happy to help."

"So, Matty, where are you gonna head next?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I was hoping I could go to Saffron City."

"Oh! Well in that case, I'll take you back to Celadon. Trust me, I know a way in!"

"You do?! That would be great, thank you Ruby!"

Chapter 19: A New Life

"Go on. Tell me everything that led to you being here now."

It was N talking. Once he'd found Raelin in a heap on the ground with Honedge, he'd taken her to his camp in the woods. She had no idea where she was, but for the moment, that didn't matter. They sat down around the campfire, drinking hot chocolate and talking about what happened.

"Well… in my world, Ardena, the person who runs what was once our empire, saw something fall from the sky beyond the swampland known as The Mires. We still don't know what it was, but she became obsessed with it. She would send team after team of soldiers to go and retrieve it, but barely any returned. Those who did killed themselves. We were the latest in a long line of suicide squads, and when we rested at the ruins of an old shrine, a Gengar came and attacked us. When it suddenly left, I noticed a pink dot and looked into it, and Dialga and Palkia were in there, fighting! We tried to escape but then… Yveltal appeared with a gang of Gengar. The pink dot got hit by Palkia's Spacial Rend and opened into a massive hole, and I was holding on for dear life. I had no choice but to let go, Yveltal would've killed me if I didn't. Honedge and I ended up landing here. I don't know what's going on, how to get back to my own world, or if Gwynne and Keira are alive… I want to go back."

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Raelin. The relationship between humans and Pokémon differs between groups in society."

"Pokémon?"

"The creatures you and your people have in your world, and this one. Pokémon."

"Hmm… I guess it has a nice ring to it."

"Indeed. Anyway, I would like to help you get back to your world."

"Really?! You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I'm sure you're worried sick about your friends and family back home."

"I have no family, Yveltal killed them when I was small."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be. My friends have become my family. I would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant giving up my own life…"

"Then we must find a way for you to get back at once. But in this vast world of Pokémon, you're not going to get by with Honedge alone. You need to make new friends and allies. Come with me, Raelin."

"Where are we going?"

"A place where your Pokémon journey can officially begin."

N led Raelin out of the woods and onto the dirt path she had seen when she landed. They turned right, past a sign saying, "Route 1" and into a small town with a few houses, and a larger building.

"There are many regions that make up this world," Said N, "The one we are in now is called the Unova region. And this is Nuvema Town, where new Pokémon trainers in Unova begin their journeys."

"It's… nice. Peaceful."

"Yes, and that makes it the perfect place for that building there." He pointed at the big building in the northwest corner of town. "The Juniper Pokémon Lab."

"Pokémon Lab?"

"Every region has a Pokémon Professor that helps new trainers start their journeys, and is the leading light in Pokémon research."

"I see. So can the Professor help me go home?"

"Not exactly. But she can help you carve a path."

The two entered the building and saw a large, tiled floor, floor-to-ceiling windows, and lots of computer banks everywhere. In the centre was a table with three Poké Balls on it, and behind that was a woman, with honey coloured hair tied in a bun wearing a lab coat and stylish skirt, tapping away on a laptop. N cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Oh, hello! I'm Professor Juniper, can I help you?"

"Yes, my friend Raelin here is looking to begin a journey of Unova."

"Is that so? Well then Raelin, come here."

Raelin stepped forward, slightly nervous at the unfamiliarity of her environment. But she got the general idea of the situation from what N had told her.

The Professor got up and released the Pokémon from the Poké Balls on the table. She then gave Raelin a PokéDex plus 10 Poké Balls.

"This'll help you find out more information about Pokémon you find in the world as you travel it. You can use it to scan Pokémon you see, and collect data on them."

**_Raelin got a PokéDex!_**

**_Raelin got 10 Poké Balls!_**

Raelin said nothing, simply nodding to show her understanding.

Then she handed Raelin a Badge Case.

**_Raelin got a Badge Case!_**

"In most regions, there are 8 Gym Leaders who you must face in order to qualify for the Pokémon League. Upon defeating them, they will give you a badge, which goes in there."

"Okay."

Then a TM Case.

**_Raelin got a TM Case!_**

"TMs, or Technical Machines, can be used to teach new moves to Pokémon, as long as they're compatible. They can be used as many times as you like."

Finally, she got a medium sized backpack.

**_Raelin got a Bag!_**

"Trust me, you're going to need that."

"Won't it get heavy?"

"You'll get used to it."

And finally, she gestured to the Pokémon on the table. "Point your PokéDex at these Pokémon to find out about them."

She began with a green Pokémon with tiny stubby hands and feet, and a leaf shape on the end of its tail. It glared up at her as if to be intimidating.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon, a Grass type. Snivy uses its tail to perform photosynthesis. It falls ill when left out of the sun for too long."

Next was a black and orange piglet with a red snout, and a red orb on the end of its spiralling tail. It was making 'oink' sounds and wagging its tail in excitement.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, a Fire type. Tepig uses its nose to breathe fire. If it's about to sneeze, clear the area."

Finally, there was a small blue otter with a shell on its chest. It was grinning and puffing out its chest.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon, a Water type. Oshawott uses its scalchop for self defense, and to break open berries. When it loses its scalchop, it starts to panic."

No surprise 4th option this time. Raelin studied the three Pokémon carefully.

"Hmm…"

"Take your time," Said N, "This Pokémon is going to be the first of many friends you make along your journey."

"I choose… Tepig!"

**_Raelin received a Tepig!_**

"Alright!" Said Professor Juniper, "You can also give Tepig a nickname if you like."

"Well, it seems very lively…" Added Raelin, as Tepig was happily leaping into her arms. "…how about Happy?"

"That's an adorable nickname! Yes, Happy it shall be!"

"Okay! It's nice to meet you, Happy!" Tepig clearly liked the name, as it jumped into her shoulder. "So where do I go now, Professor?"

"Oh, you want to go north, along Route 1. You should end up at Accumula Town. Keep heading north from there via Route 2, and you should reach Striaton City."

"Thank you, Professor Juniper!"

"No problem, Raelin. Oh! I almost forgot!"

The Professor ran over and put a small device on her wrist. It was a black screen with a couple of buttons.

"This is a Xtransceiver. It allows you to contact people with other Xtransceivers, or in Pokémon Centers."

**_Raelin got a Xtransceiver!_**

"Oh… thank you!"

"Good luck, Raelin! I've put myself as a contact on the Xtransceiver, so if you need me, call me!"

"I will!"

N, who hadn't said a word since they'd walked in, led Raelin out of the lab. "Well then," he said, "I guess this makes me your travelling companion, no?"

"I can't find my way back to my world alone, N. I really appreciate you helping me."

"We share a common goal, you and I. Fighting to regain something once lost."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said."

And he took off, walking briskly down Route 1. Raelin quickened her pace to catch up.

N put his arm out, signalling her to stop. "Stop. I sense a presence in the grass. A Pokémon that's eyeing us."

"Do you know what it is?"

Just as she said that, a tiny puppy with honey-coloured fur, aside from a blue patch on its back, appeared from the grass. Raelin could swear there were sparkles in the air around it.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon, a Normal type. Lillipup is very loyal, smart and obedient, making it the perfect partner and friend for the starting trainer. Its face acts as a radar, detecting disturbances in its surroundings."

Raelin gasped. "Aww, it's so cute!"

"Rare too. Look at your PokéDex. That Lillipup is a Shiny Pokémon."

"A Shiny Pokémon?"

"A Pokémon that's a different colour than normal. They're extremely rarely seen in the wild."

"Well… I wanted to catch it anyway! Happy, go!"

**_Raelin sent out Happy!_**

"Use Ember!"

**_Happy used Ember!_**

**_Lillipup avoided the attack!_**

Lillipup responded by running at high speed towards Happy, its teeth glowing pink, and biting hard on it.

N was shocked. "It seems to have a rare move, as well! Psychic Fangs!"

"Happy, use Ember!"

**_Happy used Ember!_**

**_Lillipup used Tackle!_**

"Dodge it, Happy!"

**_Happy avoided the attack!_**

"Ember one more time!"

**_Happy used Ember!_**

**_A Critical Hit!_**

"Now," Said N, "Throw a Poké Ball!"

"Got it!"

**_Raelin used a Poké Ball!_**

1… 2… 3… click.

**_Gotcha! Lillipup was caught!_**

"Well done Raelin. You've made your second new friend."

Raelin checked the PokéDex and discovered Lillipup, along with being Shiny and knowing Psychic Fangs, was also a Female.

"Hmm… I think I'll call you Lily!"

"That's a pretty name."

"Come on out, Lily!"

**_Raelin sent out Lily!_**

Lily ran up to her trainer and into her arms, nuzzling her cheek and wagging her tail.

"Hello Lily! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are, yes you are!"

Once Raelin and Lily were done snuggling, she was returned to her Poké Ball, and Raelin and N carried on.

As Professor Juniper said, they soon reached Accumula Town. It was a lovely place, with pretty houses, a Pokémon Center, and they could swear they heard really pretty music coming from somewhere. "Come in here," Said N, taking her into the Pokémon Center.

The Pokémon Centers in Unova are different from most other regions because the Poké Mart is in the same building rather than a separate one. Unova was the first region to put Poké Marts in Pokémon Centers, and the system has since been rolled out to Kalos and Alola as well.

"This building is known as a Pokémon Center." N explained. "Behind that counter is a nice woman called Nurse Joy who will heal your Pokémon of any battle-sustained injury for free. Give Happy to her."

"Alright."

Raelin walked over to Nurse Joy and handed over Happy's Poké Ball. A minute later, it was given back.

"You'll be glad to know your Tepig has been restored to full health!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

"No problem at all. We hope to see you again!"

N then pointed to a blue counter on the right side of the door. "This is a Poké Mart. Here, you can buy or sell useful items like Poké Balls, Potions, or TMs. There are also bedrooms in Pokémon Centers, which you can stay in for free for as long as you need to."

"Good to know. But we only just left Nuvema Town, so I think we should explore a little further first."

"Indeed, let's go! Our next destination is Striaton City, via Route 2."

So, they left the Pokémon Center and went out of a gateway to the west. It was just a small building with a huge flat screen on one wall, with a woman behind an information desk.

"That's an Electric Bulletin Board. It gives you the news and weather wherever you are."

They walked out of the other side and found themselves on Route 2. As they trekked through the tall grass, a young girl ran over to them.

"Excuse me! Stranger! Are you a trainer?"

"I just started."

"Oh! Oh! Battle with me! Please!"

**_Raelin was challenged by Lass Mali!_**

**_Mali sent out Purrloin!_**

"Happy, go!"

**_Raelin sent out Happy!_**

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon, a Dark type. Purrloin often finds objects and takes them to a person or Pokémon it likes in the hope of winning their affection. It doesn't care if they already belong to someone else."

"Purrloin, use Hone Claws!"

Purrlon's claws glowed and it scratched the air with them.

**_Purrloin's Attack and Accuracy rose!_**

"Happy, use Body Slam!"

**_Happy used Body Slam!_**

"Purrloin, use Feint Attack!"

Purrloin stepped aside and slashed Happy when it got in range.

"Use Ember!"

**_Happy used Ember!_**

"Purrloin, use Sand Attack!"

**_Purrloin used Sand Attack!_**

**_The two attacks collided in mid-air!_**

"Smog!"

**_Happy used Smog!_**

**_Purrloin was poisoned!_**

"Use Fury Swipes!"

Purrloin sprinted forward on its hind legs, its arms and claws raised.

"Use Body Slam!"

**_Happy used Body Slam!_**

**_Purrloin was hurt by poison!_**

"Now use Ember!"

**_Happy used Ember!_**

**_Purrloin fainted!_**

**_Raelin defeated Lass Mali!_**

"Fair play, stranger! Thanks for the battle!"

**_Raelin received £1 for winning!_**

N was standing behind Raelin, quietly applauding her.

"Well done! Was that your first battle?"

"No! Just before we left The Capital, me, Gwynne and Keira all had Pokémon Battles with each other."

"Good. Those skills will do you good in this world."

Eventually, after a couple more trainer battles and reaching the end of Route 2, Raelin and N arrived in Striaton City.

Striaton City is a grand place. A few luxury flats, a Trainer's School, the Dreamyard to the east, and the Striaton City Gym in the middle of it all.

"So…" Asked Raelin, "…where do we start?"

N looked around, eventually resting his eyes on the Trainer's School.

"…we start there."


End file.
